Everlasting Road
by Mebrireth
Summary: There are only two remaining adventurers from the Fellowship, Legolas and Gimli. But can even their bond withstand the pressures of an outside love, or will spite and jealousy destroy them and all they stand for? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note Posted 1-15-04 : Hello there. If you are about to read this there is something that you should know. This is my first ever fanfic that I wrote, almost two years ago. Not surprisingly, this idea came to me after my obsession with LOTR began and in my naivety I actually thought a Legolas romance would be a good and original idea. In short, this is a Mary-Sue, some of it blatantly so and it makes me cringe now to read some parts. However, it is well-written with proper grammar and spelling and stays true to canon, so if you really want a romance, feel free to read away. If you are perhaps here because you have read another story of mine, rest assured this is nothing like those. Why is this still up then if I feel it is a Mary-Sue and the world can certainly use less of those? Simple, I leave as a testament that it is quite easy to fall into the trap of writing a Sue when just starting out on fanfiction. And it is possible to pull yourself free from it and write stories that are more original and garner positive reviews. Read if you wish, I think it is at least a high quality Mary-Sue. But if you review afterwards, there is no need to tell me it's a blatant Mary-Sue, I'm well aware. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own characters that you have never seen before, none of the others are mine nor any place, most of them are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien as he got to the story first. But it's all still good! I hope you enjoy, and I hope you won't bother to sue because I can tell you now it will be a waste of effort with little rewards.  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. 1  
  
"Come Gimli!" encouraged Legolas as he began to lead the way into Fangorn, "I promise you that you will see the best trees here that are not rivaled by any in the world." Gimli stepped forward grudgingly, yet faithful to his beloved friend and ever mindful of his promise, though at the time he thought he would be dead before such a promise had to be fulfilled.  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring was breaking once and for all. They promised to keep in touch, though most knew that it was very unlikely that they would all be gathered together again. Every member of the Fellowship was saddened, though none were alone. The hobbits were going back to their home, the Shire, accompanied by Gandalf. Aragorn was returning with Arwen to his throne and rightful place as king. And Gimli and Legolas were of course venturing out to finish the adventures they had promised one another. First, they were to visit Legolas' choice, Fangorn, as they were right next to it and had the permission of the Ents to roam within it. Next would be the glittering caves, a promise Legolas had made hesitantly to Gimli, as Gimli had with Fangorn. Each were subduing their hatred for certain places, all for the love they had for each other. After they visited the caves, they were not sure where they would end up. Whether the dwarf and elf would separate and go their different ways or stay together was still undecided. However, they chose not to dwell on that right now. The moment was sad enough without adding the thought of possible separation between the two best friends.  
  
The unlikely pair ventured into the fringe of Fangorn, after seeing the others off of course. Legolas attempted to maintain his carefree attitude as always, but Gimli knew him better than that by now, he was grieving for the separation of the Fellowship, as they all were. They had come through the worst of times together, banding to save the world from an unthinkable doom. They had all come through, except for one, dear Boromir, who had lost his life when fighting the evil orcs. Yet it was a noble death with honor, and that was the kind of death every man wished for.  
  
"See Gimli," started Legolas, "the trees will soon comfort us and give us joy. Have you ever seen anything like this?"  
  
Gimli himself thought that it looked awfully similar to the Golden Wood in Lothlorien, or any wood for that matter. Gimli was not one for trees, but he would enjoy it, or pretend to enjoy it, for the sake of his friend. He nodded in mute agreement.  
  
"At least we are safe," continued Legolas, anxious to excite his friend over something since it was obvious he did not think as much of the trees as the elf. "There will be no more surprise attacks on our journeys together. No orcs, no armies, no mythical creatures called forth from the depths of" Legolas broke off as he pulled Gimli back with a yank and grabbed at something in mid-air. Gimli, disoriented by the sudden change in his friend's mood, began to become angry. Quickly though, Gimli regained his focus and saw that Legolas held an arrow in his hand, and it was not one of his own. Somebody had shot at them, and Legolas had grabbed it to save his friend.  
  
Legolas was angry, he had truly been looking forward to the peacefulness of the wood. He knew that in his hand was an elf arrow, an arrow of Mirkwood nonetheless, one of his own people. He also knew that the arrow was not intended for him, but for his friend Gimli. Fangorn had just come through a huge battle and some of the Mirkwood elves had come to help the Ents and preserve the trees. Now, they saw a dwarf in the wood, an enemy, and they thought he would bring nothing but harm.  
  
Legolas defiantly snapped the arrow across his knee and threw it down, then he shouted into the seemingly empty wood, "Who dares to fire at the guest of the son of Thranduil?" There was no answer, as Legolas had expected. His outburst did its purpose, however, and no more elf arrows were shot at them throughout the rest of their Fangorn expedition.  
  
Legolas turned to Gimli and smiled, the anger gone as quickly as that. "Now there will be no more surprise attacks."  
  
"As much as I value your opinion, Master Elf, I don't believe that I shall be inclined to believe you until we are out of this forest." Gimli was more shook up then he let on, he was truly out of his realm, in elf territory. And though he completely trusted and loved his friend, he was still wary of other elves. He had not even seen the arrow meant for him until Legolas had it. If not for him, the stealth of the other elves would have ended his life, and after he had come through so much. He thought like Legolas did, that they were entitled to some much-needed peace.  
  
Legolas started on again, keeping Gimli subconsciously on his left side, since the attack had come from the right side. He was still angry that any elf would dare to shoot when Legolas, son of Thranduil, was so close by. He began to suspect that maybe he had been away for too long and they were starting to forget his authority. On second thought, Legolas scratched that idea. Rather, authority did not matter anymore. They had now entered the Reign of Man, something that he himself had helped to come about with the overthrow of Mordor and the throne of King Elessar reclaimed. The elves were diminishing and going across the sea. No doubt the few that stayed behind, like those in Fangorn now, did so out of nostalgia for the old days and still strove to protect the lands that they had known and loved. In a sense, they were rogues, and to be considered dangerous, as they would no longer abide by the elvish caste system and authorities, thinking that it no longer remained. Elves were no longer a supreme power, it was man's responsibility now.  
  
As Legolas thought these things, his mood became more melancholy. He had not thought much about the diminishing of the elves before the breaking of the Fellowship, for there had been times of celebration and rejoicing. Now, he felt alone, though he was not truly alone, he hastily reminded himself. Gimli trotted on faithfully at his side, looking at the ground and the placing of his feet rather than up at the beautiful trees.  
  
Legolas shook himself, as if to throw off the uncharacteristic mood, and spoke to Gimli again. "As we get further in, you will learn to appreciate the trees even more, for the valuable and fair ones are located in the middle, less likely to be harmed by outside forces. You will see, and then you will admit that the forest can be just as fair if not more so than your glittering caves."  
  
Gimli glanced up and around his surroundings, looking like he did not believe anything Legolas said and longed for the caves. But for love and respect, he said nothing. Legolas was not fooled by Gimli's silence, but also chuckled to himself, for he knew the beauty of Fangorn, and thought Gimli was in for a big surprise. He would like it, if not love it, and he would think less of the caves that he would drag Legolas into after their expedition through Fangorn.  
  
Legolas walked with his head and gaze up, staring at the trees and their colorful leaves. It was nothing like Lothlorien and the golden wood, but still beautiful. He told himself that he would not allow anymore disquieting thoughts. What was done was done and he should be happy that Middle-Earth had not fallen, as only he and a few others, namely the Fellowship, knew how close it had truly come to destruction. Even as he promised to think no more melancholy thoughts, a longing for the rest of the Fellowship swept over him again. He had loved and trusted Aragorn and Gandalf, and had thought the Hobbits to be wondrous creatures with unending merriment, more like miniature elves they were with their unbridled optimism. And Gimli, an enemy at first, quickly a dear friend for life. Such friends were a rare find, he knew, and he was glad he had Gimli. As with the rest of the Fellowship, there too were friends for life, though he was not sure when and how often he would see them again. With the exception of Aragorn, he did not feel as if he would ever see the others again.  
  
Legolas glanced into the trees again, hoping their serenity would take his worrisome thoughts. Now, all this despair and loneliness may seem uncharacteristic of the fearless elf. The truth was that he was merely very good at hiding emotions, as all elves were. The only emotion not felt often was fear, but they could be sad as well as anybody. Especially at times like these. But as Legolas gazed up, he caught slight movement at the edge of his wide peripheral vision. They were being followed, not too closely of course, by an elf. Perhaps the very one that had shot at Gimli. Legolas noted the presence, but did not let on that he knew, and did not think too much of it either. He feared no attack from another elf. Anything they knew or did he was superior, for he was of noble blood and trained better. But if this strange elf tried to attack Gimli again, Legolas would hunt him down himself and kill him, though elves often did not induce violence amongst themselves. Still, he and his friend had just come through great trials and he would not tolerate a threat from someone who should be under his command.  
  
The pair continued on, Legolas gazing at the trees, and Gimli staring at the ground more than the trees. Night fell quickly, and found them deep into the forest. They were perhaps almost a quarter of the way through it, and Gimli had yet to be amazed. But Legolas knew of the perfect spot in the middle of Fangorn that would astound even Gimli. Until then, they had to make camp. Legolas selected a small clearing surrounded by tall trees and bordered on one side by a gentle stream, the kind of spot that elves loved and dwarves could stand to do without.  
  
They put down the packs they had put together for this occasion and began to make a small camp. Legolas quickly built a fire and selected the branches for it, for he would only use those that were completely dry and dead and of no more use to the forest that had already been through so much. Gimli spread out beds for them and selected food from their supply. When all was done, they settled back contentedly. Very few times during the past year had they felt safe on their quest, and a fire had been a rare luxury they could ill afford. Now they could create a fire without fear that it would alert the enemy and they could both sleep peacefully without one having to stay awake for watch. Of course, there were still some natural dangers out there, as they were in the wild, and Legolas was aware of the strange elf who had fallen back but was most likely still following them. Still, Legolas intended to get a good night's sleep, but naturally he slept with his eyes open. 


	2. ch. #2

Disclaimer: All familiar places and names are the property of Tolkien, anything or body that seems strange is mine. Enjoy! And don't hesitate to review, as criticism is desired.  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. #2  
  
Legolas awoke in the middle of the night. He had been in a light sleep, as elves usually were, and a noise had awakened him. He lay still, waiting for the noise to repeat so he could be sure to pinpoint where it was exactly coming from. He glanced over at Gimli across the dying embers of their fire, he was fast asleep, and breathing heavily as dwarves often did.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard the noise again. It was very faint, and one that could only be made by an elf. Legolas sat up slowly and stretched as if he had just awoken naturally. If he could hear the elf, then the elf could see them. Legolas stood laboriously and stumbled around as if still in half a slumber. He staggered over to a tree at the other side of the clearing. It was near the stream, and Legolas bent to get a drink. Refreshed, Legolas stood and turned to go back to his bed when he suddenly whirled to a tree on his right and reached up into it with lightning quickness. He grabbed something and threw it down onto the grassy floor. He had thrown it hard and far so that it had landed some feet from him. Wasting no time, Legolas moved and stood over the rogue elf, his blade drawn and ready in his hand. Then, he waited.  
  
The other elf groaned aloud and rolled from its stomach onto its side. The elf had had the wind knocked out when Legolas threw the elf down. Legolas tensed, waiting to see if the other elf would suddenly launch itself at him in attack. But the elf did nothing for several moments, straining to catch its breath. Finally, the elf rolled onto its back and as the hair fell away so Legolas could see the strange elf's face, he gasped aloud in surprise.  
  
"Liria," cried Legolas, backing away and sheathing his blade before reaching a hand down to help the still injured elf up. Liria grabbed the offered hand and allowed Legolas to pull her up, where she swayed on her feet for a few moments before regaining focus. Legolas was shocked. He stared at Liria in wonder, as if seeing her for the first time again. Her blonde hair matched his in color, but was longer, reaching her waist, and it hung wildly, much like her manner. She wore clothes similar to he, for she was wearing men's hunting clothes in green and brown. Her weapons matched his, and they appeared to be brother and sister, they looked so similar. The main difference was her face, fairer than what was normal for elves even. Her eyes changed color with her mood, ranging from crystal ice blue to onyx black. She could easily have been among the greatest of all elven women, ranking with Arwen and Galadriel, for she too was of noble blood, the daughter of Thranduil's highest ranking and most respected general. Her spirit, however, was untamable. She refused to remain quiet and act as a "proper elf gentlewoman". She wanted to serve on the battlefields next to her father, but since that was out of the question, she had rebelled and gone her own ways, namely, a rogue. Legolas had not seen her since leaving for the quest of the ring.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas finally managed to ask.  
  
"Searching for the lost son of Thranduil," she replied.  
  
"Did my father send you?" asked Legolas surprised, "Why would he send you?"  
  
"Your father sent out search parties, but not me. I did it of my own free will, knowing I would be more likely to find you. But your search parties were called back to help defend Mirkwood against the attacks of the orcs, and since I am easily forgotten, I remained out to search for you. Now it seems I have finally found you, and my reward is to be attacked."  
  
"I did not attack you," Legolas answered, "at least, I was not the one to shoot arrows at you."  
  
"How can you even be sure that I was the one to shoot anything?"  
  
"You just admitted that you were the only elf out here," Legolas reminded her.  
  
"So I did, and in that case, I will admit that yes I was the one to fire the arrow, but it was not at you, but at the filthy dwarf that was stalking you," Liria's gaze flicked over to where Gimli still lay sleeping loudly, her eyes were dark. "I don't see why you allow such company."  
  
Legolas felt anger flare, "He is not just any dwarf. He is Gimli, son of Gloin, and of great honor. I trust him with my life, as I am sure he does his with me. We have recently been through the worst of times together, and it is an experience and a friendship that will not be forgotten easily."  
  
"Yes, the notorious Fellowship of the Ring," Liria replied, her eyes lightening, "I have heard much rumor about such a group and that you were involved, but I was not inclined to believe all of it until now. Why were you off running around with a dwarf when your father needed you in Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas answered her carefully, still sensitive to the recent trials they had all been through. "There were nine of us in the Fellowship, not just me and a dwarf. And my father was the one who sent me to Rivendell, why would he want me to go only to return right back to him?"  
  
"He did not know of the ring. You were simply meant to tell them about the prisoner Gollum and come back. He knew of no quest and a dangerous ring and did not know what to think when all of his escorts came back but no son. They told him that you had chosen to pursue a dangerous assignment. Then we were attacked, and he wanted you home to help defend."  
  
"I was of more help to the Fellowship than I would have been at home. Trust me, for every orc I slew out here that was one less in Mirkwood. Also, our mission's purpose was to destroy the drive behind the armies of orcs, which was accomplished successfully and is why the orcs were ultimately defeated. So you see that I did plenty of my share and more away from home." Legolas finished and looked defiant, as if daring Liria to come up with a response to that.  
  
Liria's gaze darkened again. "You were missed," she started off, and Legolas was thrown by the sudden softness in her voice. "Your father wanted you near him if he was to die. You are his oldest son, his heir, and for you not to be around if he were to be slain in battle and on his deathbed…"  
  
Legolas did not like the turn in the conversation, "But he was not slain and he has no need for a deathbed. Stop filling my head with possible grief. I have had enough to grieve over this past year."  
  
Liria heard the pain in his voice and decided to stop. She had meant for him to feel guilty in not coming home right away, but that was mostly because she had been the one to miss him the most. Thranduil had understood the importance of his son's mission, she had not and had wanted to be by Legolas' side.  
  
"I am sorry," Liria stated, "I know that your father is very proud of you, he knew and understood why you could not come home." She finished there, she did not bother to tell him that it had been her that missed him the most. She was like all elves, and it was not in her nature to tell freely of emotions.  
  
Legolas sensed the truth behind her words and relaxed. He became curious, "Why did you follow in stealth behind us? If you were meant to find me, you should have presented yourself and your reasons to me right away."  
  
Liria glanced away. There was no way she could tell him that she had been searching for him on her own. His father had sent out parties for him, but ones to help him, not bring him home. They were called back when the attacks started and Legolas was trusted to take care of himself and help the ring on its way. "I was not sure of the dwarf," Liria stated in half-truth, "if perhaps you were a prisoner being led away."  
  
At this, Legolas had to laugh, and Liria stiffened at the sound. "How could an elf be a prisoner of a single dwarf? It would take a whole army of them to hold me. And then there is the fact that we were walking through the forest. No dwarf I know would ever walk through a forest when mountains are nearby." He laughed again at the thought of himself being a prisoner of Gimli.  
  
Liria looked at the ground, embarrassed. She truly had not been sure of the dwarf, hence why she had tried to kill him. Legolas' logic on the matter made her feel exposed. What if he guessed the truth behind her reasons? Liria argued with herself, would that really be so bad? Liria had known Legolas all her life, as they were roughly the same age and their fathers so close to each other. She had loved him for a while, and had once thought that he felt the same. Now, she was not sure of anything. He was always so eager to leave home and go off on adventures. The quest of the ring was not the first time he had done anything like this. If he truly loved her and was willing to be committed, he should not be so eager to leave.  
  
Legolas himself had been in love with Liria since the time he had come back from his first adventure. He had just come of age and his father had sent him out on an honorary quest to celebrate. He was to go to Rivendell for the first time by himself and take gifts to Rivendell as a sign of peace between the two elf nations. When he returned to Mirkwood after six months, the first person he saw was Liria. She had changed. He had hardly noticed her before, sure he knew her and they were often friendly, but it was not a matter he had cared about before. She had started her rebellious stages early, and was always off in the forests by herself, training herself of the forests ways and archery while the boys were trained professionally. Hence, she was hardly seen and kept to herself. But when Legolas had rode in on his return, she had been returning as well from another trip in the forest. Her hair had grown longer and more wild, her gait was confident and graceful, and her eyes were a clear green from a love of the forest. Of all elves Legolas had known, she seemed to be tied more to nature than any. She turned and met his glance as he rode by, smiling broadly with perfect white teeth.  
  
Legolas had almost stopped in awe to talk to her, but his father saw him return, and hailed a celebration for his homecoming. And Legolas reluctantly passed by Liria to his father, glancing backwards as he rode.  
  
Later, Legolas tried to get closer to Liria, but she seemed very distant to everybody, and he was no exception. The only times he could find her alone was when she was in the forest, and then she was so absorbed and distracted by nature that conversation was nearly impossible. So Legolas swallowed his emotion and focused his attention on doing his father's bidding.  
  
Liria had not intentionally snubbed Legolas. She loved it when he would come riding through the forest to find her. But the beauty of the trees were distracting, and rather than Legolas simply enjoying nature as she did, he would turn his attention to her. She would listen and answer him distractedly, and maybe she was even a bit shy, and then think of him constantly as soon as he was out of sight again. She didn't understand it and vowed that she would give him her full attention the next time he found her, but it never turned out the way she wanted it to. She always told herself she would do it right the next time, but then he stopped coming to her, and started leaving Mirkwood frequently.  
  
And so, Liria assumed Legolas' interest was gone, and Legolas assumed Liria's interest had never been there. It was little wonder that elvish couples took such a long time to form, as they never showed their emotions, and pride prevented questioning.  
  
There was a silence as they each contemplated secret thoughts. Finally, Legolas broke it. "So what are your plans now that you have found me? I will tell you right now that I am not returning home as of yet. We still have the rest of Fangorn to see and then we are off to the glittering caves. I still have more adventures left, though I hope that none will match the last one."  
  
Liria was shocked. "The caves? Why on middle-earth would you go into the caves? And willingly?" Liria was so astonished her voice rose and Gimli grumbled in his sleep. They fell silent, waiting to see if he would awaken, he did not.  
  
"I promised Gimli I would go with him into the caves if he came to see Fangorn with me. Since he has followed with his side of the bargain, I must follow mine and go into whatever caves he wishes to see or show off. It will not be my first time in a cave, though it seems we have been having bad luck with the underground." Legolas told Liria briefly of the Mines of Moria, and her eyes turned black with her surprise and fear for him. She had not know how dangerous his mission had truly been. And however safe he might be at the moment, she still felt afraid for him as he described his adventures, especially underground. An elf is out of his element when underground.  
  
When Legolas was finished speaking and Liria was silent with her contemplation of it, he spoke hesitantly, "Perhaps since you cannot bring me home right away, would you care to accompany us and make sure that I do not have any more perils before being delivered safely home?"  
  
Liria's heart jumped at this request. She had longed for him the whole year he was gone, the longest he had been away from home. And she had wished to be at his side no matter what kind of dangers he would face. Now he was offering her wish to be beside him to be granted, and she was overwhelmed with the fear and hatred of having to go underground. She loved the earth and all of its nature, but she felt that caves and mines were something unnatural, gutted deep into the defenseless earth. The dwarves had awakened a balrog with Moria, for their greed had forgotten caution and the fact that the earth used such demons to protect itself from being harmed. Liria felt that all caves and mines were a Balrog waiting to happen, for the earth had to be furious for being scarred so.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she tested the waters, "Must you really visit the horrible underground?"  
  
Legolas was surprised and answered quickly, "Of course, and I have already explained to you why. I cannot go back on my promise to a friend."  
  
Liria searched the ground, as if wanting to find the answer there. Her eyes flashed with frustration and indecision. "I want to go with you, Legolas, I truly do, but the underground," she did not finish her thought. She did not have to.  
  
Legolas understood her feeling, as he too still held onto dislike for the underground. But he could trust Gimli, as Gimli trusted him. If he could convince Liria of this trust, she would probably go with them.  
  
Legolas started, "Gimli will not lead us into any danger. I trust him, and he knows the underground like we know the forests. It is in his good faith to be here right now, because he trusts me. I am sure no danger will befall us on our journey."  
  
Liria stood, still unsure of what to do. She trusted Legolas' judgment, but she still did not trust the dwarf. Finally, she said, "I will go with you, for now. I will decide when we reach the caves whether or not I believe the dwarf to be worthy of such trust." And with that, she smiled at Legolas and his heart leapt. He had not known that his feelings for her were still just as strong until this moment. She had to care something for him, otherwise she would not risk chancing the underground just to see him safely home. 


	3. ch. #3

Disclaimer: You know the drill, what's mine is mine and what is Tolkien's is Tolkien's. Please review! It is much appreciated.  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. #3  
  
Legolas did not sleep again for the rest of the night, and Liria left, promising she would be back before morning. She had to figure out what was going on, and she herself had had no rest that day, so she wondered through the trees at an easy pace, regaining strength and energy the way only elves can. Legolas sat on his blankets, staring at the trees and the moon above them. He looked at his friend, still asleep, and wondered for perhaps the millionth time why anybody would prefer being underground as opposed to being under an open sky with nature around.  
  
Legolas felt happier than he had been ever since Gollum had escaped and he had felt responsible for it, for he had been part of the watch that had been ambushed by the orcs to allow Gollum's escape. Legolas was not sure whether his happiness was because the quest was finally over, or because that Liria would be accompanying him and Gimli, at least to the caves. He could not imagine an elf going into the caves of their own free will. He was only doing it out of love for Gimli, and he could not expect Liria to have that same kind of love. Yet she was coming with them at least partway, so did that maybe mean that she loved him somewhat? Or was she truly bound by obligation and wanted to see him safely home and thus earn respect? She had been trying to gain her father's respect ever since she was young. Being his only daughter, she had tried to be like his sons and commit heroic acts. But even if she did something extraordinary, she was only a girl and her father's respect was limited and for boys only. By bringing Legolas home from his dangerous journey, she would seem heroic herself for rescuing the lost son.  
  
Legolas decided that the latter was very possible, and warned himself not to think too much of Liria's presence. Until he was sure of her reasons at least. Only then would he confess his feelings to Liria, or keep them locked away forever, depending which proved to be true.  
  
The sky and land around him began to brighten with the coming of dawn. Legolas still did not move and watched the sun slowly rise up over the magnificent trees. When the sun slid halfway up the trees, Legolas woke up Gimli.  
  
"Wake up my friend and see the beauty of a rising sun that the caves deny you," Legolas spoke in Gimli's ear. Gimli yawned and sat up, staring indifferently around him. When he saw the sun, he perked up a little. The rising of the sun had gained special meaning to him after the dark days outside the gates of Mordor, where all had thought that the sun would never rise again. Gimli agreed that the rising of the sun was a marvel that the caves could not provide. He did not bother to inform Legolas that most mines had cleverly placed windows to catch the important stages of the sun and send kaleidoscopic visions dancing throughout the place. Legolas would find that out for himself and be more surprised that way.  
  
They ate a quick breakfast and packed up, Gimli eager to go on and get out of the forest as soon as possible. Legolas moved slowly, however, and constantly searched the trees that lined their clearing, as if searching for something. After a while, and after Gimli's encouragement, Legolas began to move forward, as if with regret.  
  
Liria had not returned as she had promised to. She had already decided to take back her decision and not accompany them even through Fangorn, much less the caves. Legolas grew heavy-hearted, but reminded himself that he had warned himself. Obviously the need for her father's respect was not even enough to make her want to accompany them.  
  
Midday found Legolas and Gimli still traveling. They had been walking in silence, as Legolas seemed to have fallen into an uncharacteristic bad mood. He had never been so quiet, and he was supposed to be giving a grand tour of the forest. The trees slid by without so much as encouragement to look at them, even ones that Gimli thought looked vaguely interesting.  
  
Gimli was about to break the silence and demand what was wrong with his friend when an orc came screaming and running at them. They started in surprise, especially Legolas, who had let his mood overcome his attention and allowed the orc to get this close without him noticing. The orc was almost upon them and Legolas had time to fit an arrow into his bow, but there was not time to release it. The orc slammed into him and they fell over into a painful pile. Gimli had his axe ready and swung at the orc, who dodged the blow and rolled away. The orc got up, seeming just as surprised as they were, but drawing a weapon anyway. Legolas got on one knee and fit the arrow again as the orc charged with his weapon drawn high. Legolas let the arrow fly and it hit the orc between the eyes, killing the orc, but there was still enough momentum in the orc to knock into Legolas. Legolas was tumbled again, this time with a hundred pounds of dead orc on top of him. Before he could throw it off, another orc ran in.  
  
This one Gimli met with his axe and killed it, just as more orcs came. They were being besieged, but how and why? Legolas shot one and Gimli killed another while another rushed at Legolas again. Before Legolas could shoot it, it was struck from behind and crumpled and went down. Legolas glanced beyond, it was Liria, ready with her bow.  
  
She then shot and killed the last two orcs in the clearing in quick succession.  
  
When all had finally settled down, she spoke, "I am sorry I was delayed, but I ran into the orcs and tried to kill them, but they scattered and ran in your direction. I tried to stop them before they reached you, but there were too many and I was not fast enough." She was still slightly out of breath from the hard hunt and her hair was more disheveled than usual. Also, there were marks and cuts on her face that had not been there before. Legolas felt ashamed for thinking that she had abandoned them when really she had been trying to protect them.  
  
Gimli asked before Legolas had a chance to, "Why are there still orcs around? We destroyed their leader."  
  
Liria glanced at Gimli with faint distaste before answering him, "Destroying the leader only destroys the purpose, not the forces. They are still around, though scattered. Most that ran into Fangorn to escape were destroyed by the Ents and trees, but large numbers still roam within it, lost and starving to death. So it is with caution that you should travel in here, though there are few left, they are crazed with hunger and madness from the trees."  
  
Legolas and Gimli were shocked by the answer. They had assumed that all orcs had been destroyed with the fall of Sauron. Legolas stood up warily and gathered up what arrows he could. He reused arrows as much as possible to avoid running out at a crucial moment. Liria gathered arrows as well while Gimli stood by. He had been so surprised about the orc attack that he forgot to ask who Liria was and why she was here.  
  
When they were finished salvaging what they could, they moved on. This time, Legolas kept his senses and tuned into what was going on around him. He was not going to be taken unawares again. That had happened for the first time in his life, and he vowed that it would be the last. And then there was no reason for him to be troubled, for Liria was by his side. He had been surprised at her skill with the bow and arrow, she was almost as good as he was, if not equally so, and he had been trained by the best. He glanced at her as they walked together and she walked and looked like she was a queen of the forest, more powerful than Galadriel even.  
  
Gimli became aware that Liria was not simply an elf in the forest to help them, as it had been in the Golden Wood, she was accompanying them. For how long, he wondered, though he was polite enough to wait and ask Legolas when they were alone and she was not within ear range. He put his curiosity on hold for now, and once again faked interest in the trees that Legolas had begun to talk about with earnest enthusiasm again.  
  
Legolas slowed to a stop and Gimli and Liria halted as well. "What is it?" asked Gimli, fearing another orc attack. Liria was confused as well, for she heard no orcs within the vicinity.  
  
Legolas simply smiled at both of them and then spoke to Gimli, "We have reached the beauty of Fangorn. I thought perhaps you would like to prepare yourself before I revealed it to you." Gimli glanced around suspiciously, he still did not see anything different from the trees they had been walking under for a day and a half. Legolas interpreted Gimli's gaze and smiled broader before stepping back and effectively disappearing into the brush. Gimli and even Liria started at his sudden disappearance. Liria had not been in this forest long and did not know all that it contained. They stepped forward hesitantly to see what had become of Legolas.  
  
Gimli reached the spot where Legolas had vanished and took a deep breath before pushing through the brush and entering. Liria followed behind him, wondering what lay hidden from the paths. Gimli stopped in surprise and Liria almost ran into him. She sighed in frustration at him and then pushed to the side and through so that she could see as well. The first thing she saw was Legolas standing on a small ledge and smiling widely at the landscape before them. Then her gaze looked out to what he saw, and she was overcome by its splendor.  
  
Gimli had not expected anything like this. For the first time in his life, he understood why the elves loved and protected the forests so much. They stood on the edge of a gentle slope that ran down to a shallow, yet very wide hallow. Great trees rose up everywhere, higher than the other trees even though they were placed further down. The trees had a silvery color with gold and green leaves, much like the ones in Lothlorien, but larger. Great vines hung from each tree, connecting them. And each vine had tendrils that hung down separately and ended with large, white flowers. The ground was such a deep green that Gimli never saw its equal. A slight mist hung above the lush ground, but it was not a mist of evil, rather it was as if the mist remained at all times to freshen any plant that needed it at any time.  
  
At the other side of the clearing, the slope grew up to a large slab of rock that had a large yet gentle waterfall flowing from it. The waterfall led to an easy stream that wound its course throughout the clearing. And the water did not look like ordinary water, it was crystal clear, yet almost appeared to contain every color imaginable inside of it. The sun was hidden by the great canopy of trees, giving a mellow coloring to everything, but it was still clear that it was daylight, and Gimli found himself wondering if the lighting stayed this way even at nightfall. He would not doubt it.  
  
Gimli walked over to Legolas' side and was silent a moment. Finally, he managed to say, "It seems that you knew what it was you spoke of all along. I do not believe that I will ever doubt you again."  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli with a kind smile, the purpose of the visit had been met. Gimli understood, and this had strengthened their bond even more. He spoke light-heartedly, "I just hope that you have something of equal in store for me, friend." Gimli only smiled, not bothering to say anything. The shock he had just had would be Legolas' as well in the caves.  
  
Eventually, Legolas looked over, remembering Liria. He wondered if she had previously known of this place. But when he looked over, she was gone. Legolas quickly glanced around the clearing, taking it all in, and his gaze settled across the clearing, near the waterfall. Liria had been so excited she had run straight through to the other side, eager to take it all in. Now she stood next to the waterfall, letting the water play through her hands. Legolas had never seen this expression on her face, as it was reserved for wonders of nature only.  
  
Gimli looked onto what had caught Legolas' attention and decided now was a good time to ask of the strange elf woman. "Who is she?" he asked in a whisper, fearing she would be able to hear them even if she was all the way across the clearing.  
  
Legolas spoke in a whisper, knowing that she could hear if they talked normally, "She is a very old friend and one of my people. She was searching for us to bring us home, but I explained about our expeditions. She agreed to accompany us until she could escort us home, though I do not know if she will come into your caves with us."  
  
Gimli looked on at the elf, suddenly feeling jealous. This expedition was supposed to be for he and Legolas alone, they were sharing things of beauty with one another. Plus, he still had the dwarf prejudice against elves bestilled in him. Legolas was an exception, but that was no reason he had to be best friends with every elf. Besides Legolas, the only other elf he had come to love was Galadriel, and that was a thing not to be given out lightly. He sincerely hoped that she would not dare to accompany them into the caves. 


	4. ch. #4

Disclaimer: As it was before, it still stands. I claim nothing that is not mine. Please review, I love them!  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. 4  
  
The trio spent the rest of the day in Legolas' clearing. They would leave in the morning and venture onwards to Gimli's choice of caves. Legolas and Gimli spent most of the time alone, as Liria was off by herself enjoying nature solitarily as she always had. She was astounded that she had missed something like this, no matter how short her time in the forest had been. Usually, she was the one drawn to these places. Throughout the day, she would steal glances at Legolas and see him sharing the wonder with Gimli. Sometimes, he would glance up and meet her gaze, but it never held for long. Usually, she was the one to look away. His fair face was unreadable.  
  
Night fell once again and they made camp in Legolas' clearing. They would leave in the morning and set out for Gimli's destination. Legolas and Gimli made their beds on one side of the fire while Liria made hers on the other side. As they lay down to sleep, Gimli noted something rather odd, but beautiful. The tall trees that had blocked the harshness of the sun let the stars filter through. It was as if they were sleeping under an open sky, yet the trees were still visible as well. Another marvel of Fangorn.  
  
Morning came, and Gimli awoke more fresh than ever. As much as Fangorn had awed him, he was eager to get out of it and into some mountains. Gimli sat up and looked around. Legolas was already gone, light-footed elf that he is, he had not awakened Gimli when he left. Gimli glanced around and saw that Legolas was near the stream, refilling water bottles. Then Gimli glanced for her, the other elf, and saw that she was nowhere in the clearing. Perhaps she had already left them, Gimli hoped so.  
  
Liria had been gone even before Legolas woke up. This time, he did not worry about it, willing to trust her after the last time. She would show up eventually, and he would welcome her. Legolas glanced at his friend Gimli, he clearly sensed hostilities between Gimli and Liria, from both sides. He just hoped they would soon get over it and enjoy being in one another's company. For they would not be able to enjoy anything if they could not get along.  
  
Legolas finished filling the water bottles and strode back to Gimli who was distributing out Lembas for them to eat for breakfast. It would give them more energy throughout the day, and Gimli figured that more energy meant faster time out of Fangorn. Legolas guessed at his eagerness for the elf food, but accepted it with a half-hidden smile all the same. After eating, they left the clearing. Gimli did not bother to ask about Liria and Legolas did not bring her up.  
  
They had come out of Legolas' clearing and were perhaps no more than forty feet away when Legolas stiffened and halted. Gimli, noticing his friend, halted immediately as well, glancing around uneasily. Before Legolas could decide what the matter was, a great figure leaped down on him from atop a tree. Legolas was able to sidestep it however, and it crashed to the ground. Legolas smiled, for he knew who had attacked them. Liria rolled onto her back and groaned, looking at Legolas with a look of defeat. He reached his hand down to help her up.  
  
"Why is it," he began as he pulled her up, "that you always insist on meeting me on the ground?"  
  
Liria brushed herself off and tried to look dignified before answering, "I was simply testing your senses, and at our first meeting, I was not put on the ground by choice."  
  
Legolas could not help smiling, "Then perhaps it is your senses that need the training, and not mine."  
  
Gimli stared at the pair mutely, not becoming involved in the conversation. He wanted to start walking again, not be held up by a comedic elf. Much to his relief, Legolas pressed on, Gimli following close behind him and Liria following at a distance, gazing at everything as she went by. Sometimes she would stop to examine a particular plant, and Gimli would hope that she would stay behind. But then her gait would become imperceptibly quicker and she would be close behind them again.  
  
Legolas himself did not glance backwards, at either Gimli or Liria. His gaze stayed forward and he hummed softly under his breath. His ears were always strained, however, for the chance of meeting more orcs. He felt that they would not be troubled any longer in the forest, but it did not hurt to be prepared.  
  
By the end of the day, the trio was out of Fangorn. When they reached the edge, Legolas and Liria stopped and turned to look back on it. Gimli turned as well, but he looked more to the side, towards the mountains, he was pretty sure he would never come back here to Fangorn. After a few moments of silence, they all continued on.  
  
"Now you will see my wonders, Master Elf," informed Gimli as his step suddenly became lighter and Legolas' heavier. Gimli glanced at Liria, "And perhaps you will see them as well, My Lady." Liria favored Gimli with a glance of dark blue eyes, but said nothing. She still had yet to decide if she would actually go into the caves, she doubted it. Maybe she would return to Fangorn and then come back when they were done with the underground. Yes, that seemed like the best solution. She would tell Legolas of it when they reached the cave. She suspected that the dwarf would like it better without her, anyway.  
  
Night came again, and this time they camped in an open clearing between the forest and the mountains. It was only half a day's more journey until the mountain, and then Legolas would have to keep his promise. He swallowed the twinge of apprehension that slid over him and insisted that he would trust Gimli blindly. Still, he could not push all bad thoughts away, and found himself hoping that Liria would come with them, though he did not believe she would. He glanced over to her bed, and found that she was already gone. He wondered if she even bothered to sleep anymore before drifting into his own sleep.  
  
Liria wandered about restlessly by herself. She was not able to lay down and go to sleep, apprehension had consumed everything. She knew that something terrible would happen in the caves, and that she nor Legolas, even the dwarf, should dare to venture inside. But there was no way she could convince Legolas to remain out of them. Whether he felt the same thing or not, his love for the dwarf would make him ignore it. Maybe if she could convince the dwarf, yes, that would be the only way to keep them all safe. But how do you convince a dwarf to stay out of a cave? No matter how dangerous it seemed, it would seem more like home than the outside of it.  
  
Liria stopped walking. She had unknowingly gone far enough to be able to see Fangorn again. It beckoned to her, to simply forget the worries of the caves and go back to the forest. But she could not leave Legolas, he would not have a chance if her feelings proved to be true. Then again, there might not be any danger. Perhaps it was simply her hatred of the caves that gave her this feeling. The forest seemed to agree with this logic, calling to her to come back and all would be well. No caves, no worries, that's what they promised. All she had to do was protect the forest until the end of her day, which would be a sufficient amount of time since she was an elf. Liria actually took a few steps towards the forest, but then ripped herself away and turned. She could not abandon Legolas. She also could not go into the caves. A paradox, but she would worry about the outcome later when they finally approached the caves.  
  
Legolas stirred out of his light sleep and heard Liria's steps approaching. He guessed the time was a few hours before sunrise, she had been gone a long time. He closed his eyes, but continued to listen as she strode towards them and then sat down on the other side of the clearing, as was her custom. Was she really always that eager to be as far away from him as possible? Legolas sighed inwardly and decided no to bother over it any longer. She was still a friend, and he had come to learn the great value of friends. Legolas drifted into his light sleep again.  
  
When Legolas awoke again, it was morning. He started to reach over to wake Gimli, only to find him already awake. Gimli was eager to reach the caves, and show Legolas that trees were not the only things good in the world. They all ate a quick breakfast and then packed up and started out. Gimli practically ran on ahead, he was that eager. He called back to Legolas who lagged behind, "Soon Master Elf, you will see the beauty that I promise you and you will be amazed. I might even go so far as to daresay that you will not think of your beloved trees." Gimli grinned and looked back as he talked. Legolas was behind him, but his step was heavy. And Liria was even further behind, looking around her with distaste as if they had already reached the caves.  
  
When they were almost to the caves, only about three more miles, Legolas finally spoke up. His apprehension had been building, and he was not one to ignore his instincts. He felt that maybe Gimli was not aware of the danger he was leading them into. "Are you sure that these caves will prove to be safe? Do your people still live within them?"  
  
Gimli stopped and turned to look at Legolas with an indiscernible expression. "The caves have been vacant for about fifty years now, my people moved onto bigger and better things, but I assure you they are still quite beautiful. Though maybe considered quaint now, it has always been one of my favorite places. Come, you will see wondrous riches, both natural and man-made, and great architecture fit for even the greatest of your kings." Gimli smiled encouragingly.  
  
Gimli's answer did little to ease Legolas, plus he had not answered the whole question. "Pardon me dear friend for asking, but is it safe? I will still go with you, for I have promised you that I would and I would follow you anywhere, yet I simply want to know what we are getting into, if you follow me."  
  
Gimli seemed to weigh his answer before giving it. "It is a cave, Master Elf, and caves are expected to draw goblins and orcs. But I am sure it will be nothing that we cannot handle. We have passed through the heart of the dragon, we will not be smited now by mere lizards. Forget the goblins, concentrate on the wonders that will be revealed to you."  
  
Gimli turned to continue, not waiting for Legolas' response. His foreboding grew at Gimli's words, and he glanced back at Liria. Liria had listened to their conversation, and she stood still with a face of stone. Yet she could not control emotion through her eyes, and her eyes were black right now, ringed with ice blue. She was afraid. To her, Gimli might as well have said that if you enter the caves, you have signed your death warrant. It made the same difference to her. And her former hopes of persuading Gimli to not enter the caves were now shattered. The fool seemed intent on leading them into danger and death. Liria felt as Legolas did, only even more so, for she had no trust to counter the feeling. And Liria trusted her feelings as well, she would not go into the caves, but Legolas must not either.  
  
Eventually, the trio approached the narrow entrance to a cave. It was a cave that led to others, into a seemingly endless labyrinth. It was also the sight of their great battle with the army of Sauron, Helm's Deep. This was where Gimli and Legolas had made their promise to each other, and it had been these caves that Gimli had meant to show Legolas. In fact, Gimli and Eomer and a few others had even used these caves as a refuge during the great battle until the army of orcs had thinned and they could once again come out to fight.  
  
Legolas and Gimli remembered the battle well, it had been hard and intense. All had thought it was hopeless, yet stood their ground anyway. The thought of entering caves was bad enough, but the caves that stood underneath such great suffering seemed impossible to enter. Legolas stared at the narrow entrance with wave after wave of apprehension coursing through. He did not want to go in, but if Gimli went, he must go as well.  
  
Gimli stepped up to the entrance and stopped. He hesitated, then glanced back at Legolas. Without a word, Gimli stepped through the entrance and disappeared. Legolas closed his eyes briefly and took a step forward. Liria grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Don't go," she told him, her face was set, but the chill in her ice blue eyes betrayed the fear that she felt. "You don't have to go."  
  
Legolas gently lifted her hand from his arm, "I have to go. But you can remain right out here, we will be back tomorrow morning, you won't even notice we were gone. I am sure it will just be a quick tour, nothing too deep to be concerned about." Legolas tried to placate her as well as himself. He nodded and said again, "We will be right back."  
  
"No you won't," Liria said softly as Legolas stepped forward. Legolas heard her of course, but pretended not to. He walked quickly inside the entrance and disappeared from Liria's sight.  
  
Gimli stood at the end of a short hallway, waiting for Legolas. When he approached, he asked, "The lady does not wish to come?" Legolas shook his head mutely, not allowing himself to speak. Gimli smiled to himself and turned to lead the way, he had not wanted Liria to come anyway.  
  
Gimli started to lead Legolas down a chasm. It was endless, and very dark. Legolas could still see, but not well and he doubted Gimli could see much at all. Yet Gimli trotted along unerringly, going along a corridor he must have gone through a million times before. He made a turn to the left and Legolas followed, and that was when he first smelt it. Goblins, or orcs, it didn't matter which one. The scent was there, he just could not tell how recent it was, whether the goblins were still in the cave. Likely, they had run off when the battle of Helm's Deep had started, Legolas told himself. Still, he strained his other senses, not wanting to be caught off guard. Legolas' unease had not grown any less, but Gimli trotted on even faster, eager to get to the true beauty of the caves.  
  
After a while, Legolas was not sure of the passage of time as there was no sun to inform them, Gimli made a sharp turn to the right. Legolas followed, and immediately grew brighter. The smell of goblin had grown very faint and had almost vanished. The paths they were going on were obviously not used by the goblins. They had no need for beauty, so perhaps they had never come here and never would. Legolas felt his apprehension drop for the first time.  
  
Legolas now strained his eyes to see the chasm in the unending dark. Some things looked interesting, but Gimli was not being a proper tour guide and his mouth stayed shut. Secretly, he did not want to waste breath and energy on talking, the faster they got to his spot, the faster Legolas would be amazed. So they continued on in silence.  
  
Legolas was now becoming very bored. He was through with straining his eyes and now everything was the same shadowy hue of blue-grey. Also, he was beginning to feel suffocated. The air was thin and old, as if a living creature had not entered these chasms since chiseling into them. He was beginning to long for the outdoors and fresh air, and the longing grew with every footstep. He did not care about the threat of goblins any longer, all he wanted was to get outside, under the sun and fresh air.  
  
Just as Legolas was about to turn and start to go back on his own, promise or no, Gimli made a sharp turn to the left. Legolas stopped in surprise, then frowned in distaste. He could see the small door Gimli had gone through, a door meant for a dwarf. Legolas would have to practically get down on his hands and knees to go through it. Slowly, Legolas maneuvered his way inside the small door. When he was through and could finally stand upright again, Legolas stilled every muscle and even halted breathing. He could see absolutely nothing. For the first time in his long life, he felt truly blind. He could not even make out his hand at his side, and Gimli seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Legolas strained his other senses to give clues to where he was. He could faintly hear Gimli breathing, so he knew that he had to be somewhere nearby. Also, he felt that he was on the edge of a very wide, very open space. Legolas immediately felt vulnerable, another feeling not often known by him. Unconsciously, Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow. He stood tensely, expecting something terrible to come screaming at them from the deep darkness.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard the harsh grating of rocks against each other. The noise was so loud and unexpected that Legolas immediately whipped his bow up to position, ready to send death to anything on the speed of an arrow. What he saw next caused Legolas to lower the bow. Gimli stood off to his right, next to some kind of lever he had pulled, causing a hole to be revealed in the ceiling of a very large chamber. The hole allowed a small shaft of sunlight through that was immediately reflected on a mirror strategically placed beneath it. The light from the mirror was then thrown and reflected off of mirrors placed all throughout the room, causing the entire place to be full of light. The mirrors were different colors, until Legolas realized that they were not mirrors at all but gems and precious stones ingrained all over the walls. There were large pillars that stood all throughout the huge chamber, much like the ones in Moria, except these were carved and also inlaid with glittering stones. The large floor they stood upon was also carved and streams of gold and bright silver made intricate patterns across it. Some of the patterns led to the entranceways of many doors in the chamber, telling of the fact that this room was meant to be a central meeting room for a great nation. Finally, Legolas saw that a pool sat in the middle of the room, softly churning from an underground current, fresh water.  
  
Legolas allowed himself to step forward to take more in. He noticed that statues and other seemingly priceless heirlooms and artwork were placed about the room, but carefully and not in a haphazard manner. Vibrations of the smallest sound rang throughout the room, but not enough to make it seem harsh and maddening, only musical. Legolas found himself in the center of the room, near the pool, and he could not quite remember how he had gotten there. He was now staring up at the ceiling, into the hole that let the sun through, and discovered that the hole itself was wreathed in mithrail.  
  
Legolas turned and looked at Gimli where he still stood. They said nothing, but Gimli could tell what Legolas thought of the wondrous chamber, and was satisfied. Gimli nodded to himself before stepping out to join Legolas.  
  
Night fell and found the pair still in the great room. They were both in a delightful mood and were preparing a mini-feast, it seemed appropriate in this room that was obviously meant for great kings. Legolas had prepared a small fire to make up for the sun that had gone down, and Gimli cooked meat on it that he had been saving for this occasion. Legolas brought out bread he had saved, and they both drank directly from the fresh pool that they both agreed contained the best of water.  
  
When they were done feasting, they lay companionably side by side. Legolas lay on his back, his hands folded under his head. He gazed all about the multi-colored room, seeming to be a soft red now that the sun was gone. He let his head roll to one side and looked at Gimli who was sitting up to tend to the fire. Legolas spoke, "I am glad my friend that you desired to share this with me. It has passed any expectations that I had, truthfully because I had none. You have corrected my faith in you dwarves, and it will be long before I dare to doubt you again."  
  
Gimli was touched by his response. "Perhaps you and I should remain down here to live, we could bring other friends and start a new nation with elves and dwarves alike." He seemed to be excited over the possibility of such a great nation.  
  
Legolas smiled gently, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings, "I do not believe that any elf would want to live here. It is a very nice place to visit, but one still out of our realm. As much as you loved Fangorn, you would never desire to live there, and the same could be said for me. Do not let that lower your enthusiasm, for you know I speak the truth. Still, I wish every elf could at least venture inside this place." As he said this, he thought that he somehow had to convince Liria to come inside and see it for herself, no description would be able to justify it.  
  
Gimli was slightly put out by his answer, but indeed knew it for the truth. As beautiful as Fangorn was, he or any dwarf would never choose to dwell within it. No, they were meant for the mountains and the solid strength of rock while elves were meant for the forests and gentle massiveness of the trees. They had their different worlds, but as Legolas had said, there was no reason they all could not enjoy the same world. 


	5. ch. #5

Disclaimer: The usual, you know what is mine and what is not. Don't hesitate to review, criticism and praise are both welcome!!  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. 5  
  
Legolas was awakened by something. He and Gimli had fallen asleep after their conversation. Legolas had no idea of the time for the fire had long since gone out and the small hole in the ceiling did not reveal the stages of the moon. Legolas lay still and listened, there was the same sound again, that of many scuffling feet, in the same chasm they themselves had used to come to the chamber. Legolas closed his eyes with sudden weariness, it could only mean one thing.  
  
Gently, so as not to alarm Gimli, Legolas crept to him and shook his arm. He then whispered in his ear, "The enemy will soon be upon us friend. You must remember a different way out and lead us to it, as I am virtually blind in a place I do not know. Quickly now, but quietly, we have time, but not much."  
  
Gimli bolted to his feet as soon as Legolas withdrew his hand. He could not see his friend or anything around him, but it did not matter. He knew this place better than anybody. Frantically, Gimli tried to remember an alternate route out of the chamber. He did not know of any that would take them swiftly out of the caves, all the passages he knew of led deeper into the cave. He stood still with indecision.  
  
Legolas could barely make out the still form of Gimli, he was not moving. "Make your decision quickly, they are coming swiftly."  
  
Gimli still stood, then said desperately, "I cannot remember the best way without being able to see the paths before me."  
  
Legolas made a quick decision and grabbed a small piece of wood from their dead fire. He relit it, and even the small flame was enough to throw harsh light throughout the entire chamber. Legolas could hear the goblins screech aloud in surprise and quicken their pace when they saw light emanating at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Gimli glanced around, then made his decision and dashed for the furthest door on the left. Legolas followed silently behind him. They reached the door, closed it, and then Gimli bolted it in hopes that it would at least slow the goblins. They then turned and started down another dark chasm that looked a lot like the ones before. They had gone no more than thirty feet when Legolas heard the goblins enter the great chamber room. They stopped and screeched and yelled at each other. They knew that there had been something in the chamber. Even Gimli could hear them now and he started off again at a much greater pace.  
  
After running for some time, Gimli and Legolas finally slowed to a walk. The rest was for Gimli, not Legolas. Plus, Legolas could hear no more from the goblin pursuit. Apparently, they had not known which door to go through. Gimli made a turn to the right, and the smell of goblin hit Legolas once more. They were approaching where they had entered the cave, where goblins were. The scent was different than last time, it was obviously fresh. The goblins must have come inside the cave after they already had. Legolas had a sudden thought for Liria, she had been left at the entrance to the cave. Legolas pushed down the panic he felt and demanded sensibility. Liria never stayed in one place long enough, she always wandered. Likely, she had done so and would come back when she thought they would come out. Legolas breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
Gimli started to pick up the pace again. He knew they were nearing the entrance and wanted to get out, for the first time he would feel safer outside of a cave. Gimli rounded the last corner that would then lead them straight out, and stopped in disbelief. A pile of rocks stood in the chasm, blocking the way. Legolas stepped next to Gimli, looking at the rocks. He could smell goblin on them, an obvious trap.  
  
"We have to get away from here, it's a trap, they will be here soon." Even as he spoke, he heard the scuffle of feet. The goblins had gone a different way than they, knowing that they would eventually meet the block.  
  
"Is there another way?" Legolas asked Gimli as Gimli made no move to turn a different way.  
  
Gimli swallowed, "I don't know. I always used this way." He turned to face Legolas full on, "I am sorry Master Elf, I did not know."  
  
Legolas did not like the sound of this. The goblins were winding their way down an alternate chasm, they probably had time before they were reached. Legolas reached over and started to remove the rocks by force. Gimli quickly began to help and used his axe on the rocks. Master craftsman of rock or not, it didn't matter and both hewed away at the rocks, desperate for a sufficient opening. They almost had an opening big enough for them to slip through when the first goblin rounded the corner and came charging at them, brandishing his crude weapon high in the air. Legolas dropped a rock in his hands and grabbed his bow and arrow and sent it to the goblin, it fell over dead. It's screams were stopped, but it had alerted the rest of the goblins. Legolas stood ready with his bow and arrow while Gimli continued with the rocks.  
  
Liria continued to pace near the entrance. Night had fallen, but she could not rest, or even walk away. Every time she sat down, anxiety drove her to her feet again so that she had to keep moving constantly. She looked at the sky and wagered that there were maybe five more hours until the sun came up, then Legolas should return from the wretched hell-hole she was sure he must be in.  
  
Liria stopped her pacing suddenly. She heard the sounds of a large group moving towards her. She was upwind, however, and could not smell what the group was composed of. Yet she did not like the idea of waiting around in the open until it was too late to see who it was, so she leapt up onto the mountain and ran up onto a small ledge about thirty feet above the cave's entrance. Then she lay flat on her stomach and waited to see what would come around the corner.  
  
The smell finally hit her before she saw them, goblins. A large group of them, marching towards her. They came to the mountain and seemed to hesitate. Liria tried to blend in with the rock before realizing that her concern was not for herself. The goblins stood in front of the entrance to the cave. They spoke to each other in a harsh tongue that she could not understand, and then turned to the entrance and started filing in.  
  
Liria's breath drew in sharply. They would find Legolas and Gimli, and unless there was another way out, they would be trapped. Liria half- crouched, wanting to stop them, but knowing she was unable to take on such a force single-handedly. Even if she shot them from where she was, she wouldn't get all of them and would only alert the rest to her presence. When all of them had gone into the cave, Liria stood and jumped down from the ledge. She landed hard and in a crouch. Slowly, she stood up, but still could not make herself go into the dreaded cave. She trembled with indecision and fear. Finally, Liria took a deep breath, shook her head as if to clear it, and with an arrow fitted to her bow, advanced into the cave.  
  
She was met with darkness. The only thing she could use to navigate was the sounds of the goblins before her. Having no other choice, Liria swiftly and silently followed them. She was led through miles of passage at a brisk pace to keep up with the goblins while hanging back at the same time so as not to be seen, but she was not tired, and was running on apprehension of what might happen if they found Legolas and Gimli. It did not occur to her that they might not even find them and then she would be alone and lost in the miles of dark chasms. She simply had a feeling that they would all meet up eventually.  
  
Just as Liria was beginning to think that perhaps the goblins had gone a different way from Legolas and Gimli and that she should turn back now to try and find her way back, she saw a light at the far end of a very long tunnel. The goblins saw it too and started to screech and shout at each other. Liria's pulse quickened, she knew who had to have made the light. The light went out again, but the goblins continued, going even faster. Liria still followed. 


	6. ch. #6

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I claim nothing that I did not have enough imagination to make up. Pleasant reminder #58: Reviews are much appreciated!  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. 6  
  
Legolas stood tensely at the edge of the corner. He could hear Gimli behind him still frantically chopping at the rocks. Nothing was happening, no other goblin followed the first one around the corner. Legolas' arm that held the bow string grew taught with anticipation. What was going on? Even Gimli had realized that nothing was happening and had stopped paying attention to the rocks. He turned and walked up to Legolas' side, wondering what was around the corner, but too fearful to stick his head around it to see. Legolas extended his hearing. He could still hear the goblins, seemingly just around the corner, but there was something else among them, something he could not identify, and the goblins were screaming in pain now. Slowly, his bow ever ready, Legolas advanced to the corner. Gimli followed, his axe ready in his hand. Legolas stopped at the apex of the corner and carefully rounded it, keeping his back pressed against it, expecting goblins to be waiting. But the only goblin he saw was dead, an arrow in it's back. Legolas knelt and grabbed the arrow. It was one of Liria's. Understanding flooded through him and he leapt to his feet and ran forward, Gimli falling behind, though running.  
  
Legolas immediately saw a group of goblins surrounding something in a corner, and Legolas charged right into them. Arrows flew from him so fast that he was soon out of them, but he paid no heed and drew his twin blades. He fought so hard and so fast that the goblins could not even tell who they were being besieged by. By the time Gimli had caught up with Legolas, most of the goblins had scattered and those that remained were dead. Gimli hewed the neck of one as it ran by, then stopped when he saw his friend.  
  
Legolas stood stock still above Liria's form. The grief on his face was almost too much for Gimli to bear, and he guessed at what had probably happened. Now, he was not sure whether Liria was alive or not. Legolas dropped to his knees beside Liria and pushed back the hair from her face. Her face was marred from the battle, and her eyes were heavily-lidded. Legolas swallowed and bit back a gasp of fear. His eyes strayed over the rest of her body, her clothing torn and bloodied, her arrows spent and her blades drawn but now at her sides, where they had fallen. Legolas closed his eyes against a sudden dizzy spell. As he did, he missed Liria's chest rise and fall. But Gimli saw it.  
  
"Look, she is not dead, the Lady is not dead," Gimli exclaimed in a frenzied voice.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked at Liria who was still again, but he had hope and grabbed her hand, then spoke gently, "Liria, open your eyes, come back to us and tell us of your most heroic story."  
  
Liria's lids fluttered and she gasped. Then she tried again and her eyes opened all the way. Her eyes were a sickly yellow color, but they were open. Legolas squeezed her hand in delight, she was not yet defeated.  
  
The first thing Liria saw was Legolas' face, and his too was cut like hers. But her concern was only for him. He was bloodied, though she did not know that most of it was not his own. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice, "I followed and tried to stop them before they reached you."  
  
"You did," Legolas quieted her, "they never got to us. We are only here to help you. You fought bravely, better than any male elf could have."  
  
Liria smiled with bleeding lips, "Perhaps I have finally shown up my brothers."  
  
Legolas agreed with her, "You have outdone them all in a single day." Liria tried to smile again but was gripped by a sudden spasm. Her body shook and she gasped in pain, her eyes almost turned completely white before her body stilled and they regained some of their yellowish color.  
  
Legolas looked on with fear and bent even closer to her, "No, Liria, you have to keep fighting this, your fight is not over. Do not even think about giving up now." Legolas knew that the only way an elf could be slain was if they gave up and allowed themselves to die.  
  
Liria mumbled, half-dazed, "But it hurts, and there is no more reason to continue. The trees are safe, the elves are gone, you are always gone…" she trailed off and closed her eyes.  
  
Legolas shook her and his voice rose, "No! I am here now, and I never will leave your side Liria. I want you to be my partner, come back to me." His voice broke with grief.  
  
Liria's eyes opened again, they were now a light brown rather than the sickly yellow. "Always?" she asked in a faint voice, "Do you want me always for a partner?"  
  
Legolas gripped her hand more tightly, "Yes, for all of eternity."  
  
Liria took a deep breath and Legolas felt something settle inside of her, a new strength to heal. She slid so that she was sitting halfway up, and shook her head as Legolas tried to lay her back down. She took slow breaths and closed her eyes again, concentrating. In a few minutes, she was able to stand, with Legolas' help. Gimli stood at a distance from them and cleared his throat.  
  
"I apologize for having to move so soon, but the goblins are not all dead and they will regroup and return. We must finish clearing the way out of here." Legolas looked at Gimli as he spoke and nodded. Then Legolas turned to Liria and went to pick her up to carry her, but she stopped him.  
  
"I think I can still remember how to walk," she informed him.  
  
Legolas had to smile briefly, she was still the same. Then he nodded and turned to return to the blockade. He could hear Liria following, though slowly and painfully. Gimli had already reached the rocks and was working on them again. Legolas bent to help while Liria leaned against a wall, breathing shallowly. Finally, they had a gap big enough for them at the top of the rocks. Legolas went to Liria, "You first."  
  
Liria walked to the gap on her own, but could not manage to get through it. She finally consented to Legolas' help and he boosted her up so that she could pull herself through. Then Legolas turned to Gimli and helped him up into the gap. When the others were through, Legolas stepped up to go through himself, but stopped and jumped suddenly to the side. A goblin arrow struck the area where he had just been.  
  
Legolas whirled and reached for an arrow of his own, but stopped. His quiver was empty. Another arrow came at him, and he could see dim shapes coming forward from the dark tunnel. Legolas made his decision and turned for the gap. He moved extraordinarily fast and was halfway through the gap when an arrow pierced his back. Legolas paid no heed to it and threw himself through.  
  
He landed on the other side in a painful pile, rolled onto his side and shouted at Gimli, "Close it back up, quickly!"  
  
Gimli's axe flashed forward and in no time he had chopped more rocks from above to fall and block the gap. And just in time, for they could hear the goblins stop and wail on the other side. Legolas stood up slowly and cried out when he straightened. Gimli ran to him concerned. Legolas turned so that Gimli could see the arrow.  
  
"Pull it out," Legolas gasped, and set his teeth.  
  
Gimli reached and yanked the arrow swiftly out. Legolas' breath exploded from him, but he did not cry out. He took a step and said, "We have to keep going and get out of here before they break through."  
  
Gimli started off again, leading them through the remainder of the caves. Legolas came after Gimli, and Liria after him. Soon, they were all outside of the caves. It was a different area from where they had come in from and the sun was just starting to rise. Gimli wanted to stop to allow his friend to heal, but Legolas pushed them on. He wanted to get as far away from the caves as possible before the goblins had a chance of getting out.  
  
They continued on until Legolas heard a crash behind them. He turned quickly, then winced at the uprising of the forgotten pain in his back. In the next instant, he forgot all of his own pain as he saw Liria laying facedown on the ground. Gimli was walking to her side, but Legolas got there first. He knelt beside her and she rolled onto her side.  
  
"I am sorry," she said in a whisper, "but I cannot go on any longer today. If you must, go ahead and leave me, I will be able to defend myself."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Does your pain affect your reasoning? I already told you that I wish you for a partner, am I going to go back on my word already? Of course I will stay with you," he glanced at Gimli, "we both will. It is I who should be sorry for pushing you when you were in so much pain. But we are far enough away now, and we will rest for as long as you need."  
  
Liria nodded, contented, and almost immediately fell asleep. While she slept, Legolas examined her to ascertain the full extent of her injuries. She had many flesh wounds, but nothing particularly grievous. When he got to her right calf, however, he went still. The back of her calf had been slashed down all the way to her ankle, severing part of her Achilles tendon even. Legolas swallowed in sudden guilt, to think that he had made her walk this far on such an injury, and she had not said a word. Legolas bound the wound as best as he could. What she really needed was elvish medicine, something to make the wound close both on the inside and outside, but he was not trained in that and did what he could.  
  
Gimli watched Legolas examine Liria impassively. Even when he found the horrendous leg wound, his gaze remained the same. He himself was struggling with emotions, he was grateful towards her and she had gained much respect, but there was still an iota of jealousy towards her. Plus, he could not be sure of her intentions towards his friend. Gimli sighed and shook his head, he couldn't figure it out, and probably would not until later on.  
  
When Legolas was done with his examination, Gimli spoke up, "You have been injured as well, let me see it."  
  
"It's nothing," Legolas insisted, yet did not pull away when Gimli stepped up to him. Legolas removed his bow and quiver and took off his light, elvish cloak. Gimli pushed up Legolas' tunic to reveal the skin and bit his lip at what he saw. To think that his friend had suffered such a wound from a place that Gimli had assured would be safe. The puncture was deep, as the arrow had gone far, and it was ragged from when Gimli had hastily pulled it out. It was already bruised all about the wound and blood was laced about on his back. Gimli cleaned it as best as he could and bandaged it, but he was less skilled than Legolas and doubted that it would help him much. Yet Legolas insisted that Gimli had done well.  
  
"It feels much better now," he assured Gimli with a smile. Secretly, Legolas fought back waves of pain and fatigue. He knew now that the arrow must have been poisoned. From what, he did not know, but hoped it would soon pass out of his system. Liria had not appeared to have been pierced by any arrows, so she probably did not have any poisoning. For that at least, Legolas was grateful. He would know in time if the poison would cause any trouble.  
  
Gimli spoke, "You should rest as well, my friend, for you have suffered. I will remain at watch so that you need not worry, that will be my price for making you enter the caves."  
  
"Gimli," Legolas spoke gravely to his friend, "do not blame yourself for the caves. I have no regrets for going in there and seeing the great chamber. It was beautiful, as you promised. And the goblins cannot be controlled, they have been around since our time and will probably remain after us even. It is not something you have power over. Ease your heart, dear friend, for I will still always carry fond memories of the cave."  
  
Gimli brightened considerably, he had been feeling guilty. Now he set out to his watch position with earnest as Legolas settled down and fell asleep. Though Gimli insisted on being the look-out, Legolas still knew that he would probably be the one to sense danger first, asleep or not.  
  
When Legolas awoke next, he was confused. He thought that they were still in the caves for it was very dark. Soon, he figured out why. Night had fallen and there were no stars or moon. They had slept the whole day away, a first for him. He glanced around. Gimli lay sleeping noisily, his axe in his hands, as he had fallen asleep on his watch. Then he glanced at where Liria lay and frowned. She lay very still, unnaturally so, even for one asleep.  
  
Legolas crept over to her softly and touched a bare forearm. Her skin was unbelievably cold. Quickly, Legolas withdrew his own cloak and placed it over her. Then he looked into her face. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes had a bruised look. Damn her and her pride, he thought. She would die silently rather than let others know to help. Legolas had an idea of what was wrong, blood loss. He still did not think that she had been poisoned, for he himself was feeling better with no effects. She probably had not eaten since he and Gimli had gone into the caves. She needed something to make up for what she had lost.  
  
Legolas stepped over to their packs and brought out a handful of lembas. He brought them back to her and, though she was still asleep, started to force feed her. After a while, her body started to respond to the food and ate it without him having to force it down her throat. After she had eaten about three, her skin looked to have more color and was not as deathly white. She was still cold however, so Legolas wrapped his arms around her and lay next to her to warm her with his body heat. They remained that way for the rest of the night. 


	7. ch. #7

Disclaimer: We all know the drill by now. Yet I will state one more time, reviews are much appreciated! Love ya for it.  
  
Everlasting Road: Ch. #7  
  
The sun rose and Legolas awoke. He was surprised to see a pair of light blue eyes staring straight into his own and he almost recoiled until he remembered. Liria was awake, and he knew she was feeling better due to the color of her eyes. Legolas gently pulled away from her and sat up so that he was looking down at her.  
  
"So," he tried to ask casually, "how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Liria yawned and tried to answer just as casually, "Just fine. I might even go for a run in the woods today and then a swim in the great river." She looked at Legolas' serious face and added softly, "Or maybe tomorrow."  
  
Legolas' expression broke in a sudden grin. The danger was truly past now, she would heal. Though he worried over her leg. They needed to get back to Mirkwood, and soon, if she wanted to have full usage of it again. "Can you stand?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I can stand," Liria protested and started to climb to her feet. When she was halfway up, her right leg crumpled beneath her and she swayed and almost fell, but Legolas rose up in a smooth motion and caught her. Liria's expression was confused and she pulled up her pant-leg to see her leg. All she could see was the wrapping of Legolas' bandaging, and he stopped her as she went to remove it.  
  
"How bad is it?" she wanted to know.  
  
Legolas trailed his hand from the top of her calf all the way to the ankle, "It is split from here to here, severing some of the tendons. I did the best I could, but you need the medicine of Mirkwood to fully heal."  
  
Liria glanced around at their surroundings, "And how far are we from Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas considered, "In our present state, it is probably a ten day journey from here." Liria let the news sink in. Her leg was starting to concern her, she felt as if she could not rely upon it at all to bear her weight. She didn't know what she would do if this condition became permanent. No way was she going to sit around for the rest of her days, and certainly Legolas would not still want a partner who was an invalid.  
  
Liria looked around and her glance fell on a tree next to them. She stumbled towards it and placed her hands on the trunk, then she spoke softly to it, "I am afraid I will have to relieve you of one of your branches. But have no fear, it will not hurt you and it will perform for me a great service." She then reached up and snapped a large branch off of the tree. It was slightly shorter than she, and she stood with her weight on it. Then she turned and smiled brazenly at Legolas who was watching on in wonderment. She walked back to him, her steps more sure with aid from the branch.  
  
Liria stopped when she stood in front of Legolas, "Now I will not be such a burden," she informed him.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I would never think you were," he replied softly. Then he turned to wake up Gimli. Liria watched him as he bent over his friend and gently woke him. He was caring by nature, yet he was the best of warriors. Liria's breath caught in her throat, and she realized that she loved him even more now. Such a find as he was rare. And it was obvious he cared some for her, did he not want her for a partner? Though she warned herself that he had never said anything about love, she had wanted to ask him in the caves, but had decided against it. Still, there was a hope in her that he felt as she did.  
  
They spent an uneventful week traveling towards Mirkwood. Liria stopped disappearing each time camp was made, and she and Legolas began to spend even more time together. Gimli and Liria's relationship was less strained, and it seemed that they were growing to like, if not at the least tolerate, one another's presence. Gimli was no longer jealous towards her, and she no longer thought him useless. He had proved his skill in the caves with blocking the goblins, and she no longer blamed him for the caves, as Legolas assured her they had been wonderful.  
  
Liria's leg became more stiff and she would not have been able to walk at all if not for her make-shift crutch. Yet she kept her worries to herself, not wanting to cause Legolas any. They were almost to Mirkwood, and then she would be cured, she reasoned to herself. There was no cause for immediate alarm, she could hold out a little longer.  
  
On the morning of the eighth day, Liria awoke. They were almost to Mirkwood, they could reach it before tomorrow if they traveled into the night. Liria looked over to where Legolas lay next to her, and she frowned. This was the first time that the sun had failed to rouse him from his sleep. And his eyes were closed, a very unnatural thing for an elf as they slept with their eyes open, when all was well anyway. Liria reached over to him and shook his shoulder gently.  
  
"A new day begins," she told him softly, "we will reach our home tonight." Still, he did not awaken, did not even stir. Liria shook him harder, starting to feel threads of panic inside of her. Her eyes turned black with frustration, then quickly turned ice blue from fear. "Gimli," she fairly screamed, struggling to maintain control.  
  
Gimli woke up confused. Legolas was always the one to wake him, not Liria. He looked over and saw Liria crouched over Legolas, shaking him. She looked up at Gimli with icy, fearful eyes, "He will not awaken." The terror in her normally so complacent voice drove Gimli to his feet quickly. He crouched on the other side of Legolas, wanting to help his friend but not knowing how.  
  
Liria's eyes swept Legolas' body, striving to find the reason for this unnatural sleep. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "Was he not injured in the caves?" she asked Gimli.  
  
Gimli nodded, "He was, but I pulled the arrow out."  
  
"Arrow?" Liria whispered. Her head swam with the possibilities, for she had heard stories of the kind of arrows goblins reserved for elves, their most hated enemy. "Where?" she demanded of Gimli. Her memory of the caves was vague with her own pain suffered there. She had known Legolas had been wounded, but not how or where.  
  
"The arrow was in his back," Gimli told her.  
  
Liria immediately moved Legolas onto his side. His form offered no resistance. She would have thought him dead if not for his shallow breathing. She took off his cloak and pulled his clothing up, revealing a large and poorly done bandage. She ripped it aside hastily and stilled at what she saw. The wound was still large and open, seemingly not having closed at all. The entire area around it was wringed with a livid purple and small purple traces led from the wound all throughout his back.  
  
"Poison," she whispered to herself, but Gimli heard.  
  
"How could that be?" he questioned her, "The injury is over a week old and he has shown no signs of it until now."  
  
Liria shook her head impatiently, "That doesn't matter. Goblins poison their arrows for elves. Usually, it is treated right away and nothing happens, but here it has gone untreated allowing the poison to gain momentum. Why did nobody tell me of this? Surely you would not be expected to know, but he should have told me." She was now ranting to herself, but did not care, "Not a word did he say! Would he rather die than seek help? How foolish pride can make you seem." Unbeknownst to her, Legolas had used these very thoughts against her, their characters being that similar. She contained the same fault as he, but did not acknowledge it right now.  
  
"What can we do?" inquired Gimli, bringing her out of her mad reverie.  
  
Liria looked around, "Go get some water. We need herbs too, but I am not sure which to use." Liria looked to the forest along their path. It was a day's journey from Mirkwood, so not completely foreign to her. She had most likely ventured these woods before. Liria tried to remember what plants were housed inside of it, and which would prove to be useful. There was no kingsfoil, as that miraculous plant proved to cure almost anything. But there was some elendite, not to be confused with elanors, a tiny flower so named because it looked like a star. It too contained healing powers, though she was not sure if it had enough to help Legolas.  
  
Liria got up and moved swiftly to the forest. Gimli had gone as well for the water, and she did not want to leave Legolas alone, but the sooner she found the plant the sooner he could start to heal. As soon as she hit the fringe of the forest, she started to run, injured leg or no. And not the light jog mostly used by elves when in the open and accompanied by other creatures so they could keep up, but the full-out flight of an elf, which is extremely fast. She covered a distance of a mile quickly to where she knew some elendite to grow. She found the patch of it and drew her blade. She cut some quickly and ran back to Legolas. When she neared the fringe, she slowed her speed, her leg was screaming at her for using it like this when it was still injured so, but she ignored it.  
  
Gimli had gotten the water and was again kneeling beside Legolas, hoping he could succeed in waking him. He looked up at Liria's arrival and motioned to the water. She nodded and went to it. She built a fire quickly and set half the water to boil. She took out the elendite and carefully extracted some of the petals from the flower, for it was only the petals that were of any use. She then crushed them and put them into the remainder of the water, which abruptly turned to a rose color, though the plant was white. Liria then went to Legolas and sat beside him. She pulled his fair head into her lap and supported his neck with her hand. With the other hand she poured the rose-colored drink into his mouth.  
  
He did not respond at first and Liria had to massage his neck to get the liquid down. As soon as it hit his stomach, his body shuddered and his eyelids fluttered. Gimli gasped and wondered whether the drink was helping him or hurting him. Liria poured some more into his mouth and this time he swallowed reflexively. His body was beginning to respond, and Liria breathed inwardly with relief. The poison was not that powerful. She accounted this to the fact that the arrow had not remained in him long and his own personal stamina was beyond that of even a normal elf.  
  
By the time Liria had gotten all of the rose-colored water down his throat, the rest of the water was boiling. Liria went to it and put the rest of the petals into it. This time, the water turned a deep red, almost like blood. Liria grabbed the pan holding the water and brought it carefully to Legolas. She instructed Gimli to turn Legolas over and pull up his clothing so that she could pour the water over his wound.  
  
Gimli eyed the steaming liquid distrustfully, "Will it not scald his skin?"  
  
Liria nodded, "It will, but the heat will help the elendite overcome the poison. Trust me, I mean him no harm, I only want to help him."  
  
Gimli still made no move to let her pour the liquid, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Yes," Liria exclaimed with urgency, "we have to kill off the poison in his system. Please trust me dwarf, even if it is only for this one time." Gimli slowly backed off and pulled up Legolas' clothing, but turned his head when Liria poured the blood-like liquid over him. Legolas' skin instantly turned a red to match the liquid and the purple was overtaken. Yet it was quite painful, and Legolas cried out even in his unconscious state. Gimli shook with futile rage and wanted to stop Liria, she obviously did not know what she was doing. But he only kept his head turned, not wanting to see his friend in pain.  
  
Liria continued to pour even through Legolas' cry and concentrated on getting some of it into the wound. She did, and she hoped that the red swimming free from it was the liquid and not blood that came from scorched vessels. Finally, she was done and she sat back to watch. The red liquid seemed to roll on his back and pinpoint the wound. It was battling the poison, she could see this. Slowly, all of the liquid vanished, either because it had rolled off of his back or into the wound. Liria then focused on the wound. The purple ring was gone, and the purple trails were starting to fade, indeed it looked as though they were being eaten, and in effect they were. Eventually, the wound started to close, and Liria sighed with relief, it had worked. The poison was being destroyed.  
  
Gimli turned when he heard Liria sighed and saw the wound was closed and the purple gone. He smiled in joy and reached over to try to wake Legolas again when Liria drew her blade. Gimli saw the movement and went to block Legolas and take the blade at the same time, but he was not quick enough and Liria slammed the blade into the freshly closed wound.  
  
"Are you mad?" Gimli screamed at her, leaping up and reaching for his axe, "What are you doing?"  
  
Liria only looked up calmly at the dwarf who readied an axe to kill her, "I have to get the liquid out again. It does a great job in destroying the poison, but it will destroy other things as well if left in." With that, she twisted the blade still imbedded in Legolas and red gushed forth.  
  
"You are killing him," Gimli cried, hefting the axe and testing its weight, but unwilling to strike. If he killed Liria, he might kill Legolas as well, for he knew nothing of the plant she was using and of the poison of goblins. He would have to trust her until she was finished, then he could decide what to do.  
  
Liria shook her head, intent on her work, "This is not blood, it is the liquid."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Gimli asked, still not relenting and trusting her completley.  
  
"I have only cut the pouch the liquid formed, I have not touched any arteries. As soon as it is done draining, the wound will close again and he will be in no more danger." Liria glanced up at Gimli slightly as she spoke, and her gaze was still ice, she was not wholly confident herself, she was afraid.  
  
Gimli still did not know what to think, and only muttered, "Pray that he does not die, or I will have your neck." Liria looked at him impassively, but her eyes went black, tinged with red. She decided to ignore him and went back to her work. 


	8. ch. #8

Disclaimer: Ditto to everything stated before. Yet I shall state once more, reviews are appreciated. You can even flame if you must, just attempt to be nice about it.  
  
Everlasting Road ch. #8  
  
Legolas awoke. He was confused, for his vision seemed to be blinded by something bright. He blinked and stirred, moving his head. The brightness gave way, and Legolas was able to see that it had been Liria's hair. She lifted herself from where she had been holding him while he slept and looked down at him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Legolas had the feeling of reversed deja-vu and laughed slightly. "I might go for a run today or for a swim in the great river."  
  
Liria recognized the joke and laughed as well, "What a fine pair we make," she said.  
  
Legolas suddenly became aware that it was near evening. "What happened? Did I sleep the day away? Why did you not wake me?"  
  
Liria looked puzzled, "You do not remember anything?"  
  
Legolas frowned as if searching for some answer, "I remember going to my bed last night and thinking that I did not feel so well. My head swam and my vision seemed distorted, but I shrugged it off, figuring it was because I had not had anything to eat besides lembas in the past few days. That is all."  
  
"Legolas," Liria began, "you were poisoned by an orc arrow. I had to use elendite to save you. I apologize, for it was the only plant available at the time, but your back will be sore for a while."  
  
Legolas sat up, and indeed felt a wave of pain course through his back. He reached around and felt it, the wound that was finally closed, but sore to the touch. He understood what Liria must have had to do with elendite, for it cannot be left in the system.  
  
"Surprised though I am," he started, "I am in your debt even more so now. I thank you for your care."  
  
Liria was surprised, "You need not thank me, or even think yourself to be in my debt. I did what I did out of…" Liria suddenly stopped, knowing what she was about to reveal. Suddenly she decided that it did not matter any more, it was time he knew the truth. If he did not feel the same way, so be it, she would agonize over it no longer. "Out of love," she finished.  
  
Legolas' breathing stopped. He pulled himself up further so that he could look into Liria's face more clearly. Her eyes were cast down, ashamed to see his reaction to her declaration. But he cupped her chin and forced her gaze up. Her eyes were the clear green of the forest, the shade when he had first fallen in love with her. He did not bother with any words, only moved in to kiss her.  
  
Now Liria was the one to stop breathing. She closed her eyes when Legolas' lips met hers, and then she felt as if she could no longer hold herself up. She fell forward, right into his strong embrace. He held her tightly and tore his lips from hers. He cradled her and looked down into her face, "You do not know how long I have waited for those words from you. I have loved you for the longest time and would do anything to keep you by my side forever. You are my other half, and I will never have us separated again."  
  
Liria could not speak, she was shocked by his revelation. How she cursed her pride for not speaking up sooner, all the time she had suffered in silence when she could have reveled in his love. But no more, the truth was finally out, and she was happier than she could ever remember feeling. Her wide smile told Legolas this, and he bent to kiss her again, this one lasting much longer.  
  
Gimli strode into the clearing with firewood for the evening's dinner, and stopped at what he saw. Legolas was awake, and clearly much better. All thoughts he had on Liria suddenly felt as if they had all been thrown into a huge mixer. He had never been able to tell of her thoughts, only that she seemed constantly troubled and tortured. Now it was clear, she loved his friend. And Legolas seemed to love her back, so he knew that he should feel happy for them, but he did not. Gimli dropped the wood with a loud clatter and cleared his throat.  
  
Legolas and Liria tore away from each other and looked at Gimli. He was smiling, though secretly forced, "I see that your strength has finally recovered my friend. It seems the lady has other magics at her disposal besides herbs."  
  
Legolas laughed, "It would seem that way, yes." He then looked back down at Liria who had felt a flame of resentment towards Gimli for finding them so. But her negative feelings soon melted away as she stared up into Legolas' gaze, one that promised security and un undying love. She could tell now that his gaze had always been clouded with him hiding deep feelings, but now all was out in the open, and his gaze was clearer than she thought had ever been. He bent close to her and whispered into her ear, "You are my magic." Liria felt pleasantly warm throughout her whole body.  
  
Gimli spoke up again, "Are you in need of any decent food? Or is the lady enough…"  
  
"Of course we will eat," Legolas cut Gimli off. He could tell that his friend's remarks were embarrassing Liria, along with himself, he admitted. Elves were not good with revealed emotion, and dwarves were especially good at enjoying other's embarrassments.  
  
Legolas and Liria broke apart, somewhat reluctantly, and Legolas stood to help Gimli. He did so tentatively and carefully stretched his back, testing it. The wound was in no danger of opening, he could tell, but it was still awfully sore. He knew that the elendite had to be heated, and it felt as though there had been a fire put out inside of his body. But it was bearable, and now he would no longer receive any sharp pains or dizzy spells from a poison he had hoped would go away on its own.  
  
Liria made no move to stand, only pulled herself up straighter and leaned against a tree. She grabbed a long stem of grass and stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it. She was truly happy and content, and did not wish to risk spoiling anything. If it was a dream, she simply would not move and would stay asleep forever. But the tangy taste of the grass told her it was real, and she smiled.  
  
Legolas reached Gimli and turned back to Liria. "Done for the evening already?" he asked, slightly mocking. Liria simply smiled and closed her bright green eyes, still chewing on the grass.  
  
"Hmph," muttered Gimli, "the woman here is the only one not to do any cooking. Leaves the men to it, does not seem right." Then he turned to look at his friend and broke into a small grin, "I am happy for you, Master Elf. I always knew there was something you were holding back when she was around."  
  
"Your perceptions surprise me, friend," started Legolas, "and I thank you for your acceptance of this, for you know I think highly of your opinion. There was always something about her," he trailed off, glancing over his shoulder at Liria still leaning against the tree with her eyes closed.  
  
"And obviously there still is something about her," finished Gimli. "It will take a strong one to tame her friend, but you are of course strong and a creature that wants to be tamed is done so easily." Gimli kept his tone light and full of happiness for the sake of his friend, but inside he was screaming in rage. If Legolas truly wanted his opinion, he would tell him. But no, he did not want to risk the feelings of his friend.  
  
Legolas laughed, "You are a philosopher today. That is fine, but I have to disagree with you. She may comply, but I doubt she could ever be tamed. Her spirit is far too wild for even the strongest warrior." The two friends went back to preparation of the meal, talking and laughing more than had been done since they had first entered the caves. Gimli had gone and caught a rabbit for their meal, and they would have a mini-feast in preparation for the homecoming they would receive the next day in Mirkwood.  
  
When they were all done eating, Gimli lay on one side of the fire sleeping noisily, as was his custom, and Legolas and Liria leaned against her tree in each other's arms, still awake. They looked into the fire and the stars beyond, content for the moment.  
  
Eventually, Legolas spoke up, "I don't know whether I will be happy when we reach Mirkwood tomorrow or discontent because we will no longer enjoy the woods together."  
  
Liria looked at him, "But you know that I am not one to remain in one spot for long. I will still travel into the wood, and if you would like it, you could accompany me as well. If you don't want to you certainly are under no obligation,"  
  
Legolas gave her a little shake and she laughed. "Of course I would like to go with you," he informed her, "I would go into the heart of Mordor if you were there." Then he added hastily, "But you cannot test me on that because Mordor has fallen. You will just have to take it on good faith."  
  
Liria laughed again, "And take it I shall, for I believe you. Besides, I am sure I could find some place just as dangerous to test you on, perhaps dragons still roam. But I hear that little can stop the Prince of Mirkwood once his mind is set."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Nothing can stop me," and he lowered his head to kiss her. But Liria pulled out of his embrace and stood. Legolas looked up confused.  
  
Liria's eyes sparkled a deep purple in the moonlight, "Surely you did not think I was that easy to tame. You even said so yourself."  
  
Legolas got on his knees and reached for her, but she stepped out of his reach. He started to climb to his feet. "It is not proper etiquette to eavesdrop on those who think you do not listen."  
  
Liria backed away some more, "And when have I ever acted with proper etiquette." She then turned and started to run, "You must first catch a quarry before you can have hopes to tame it," and her laughter trailed back to him. Legolas took off after her.  
  
She was within his sights and he put on speed when her leg crumpled and she fell hard to the ground. Legolas started and covered the ground between them quickly, falling to his knees besides her. "What is it? Are you hurt?"  
  
Liria sat up and groaned, "No, only stupid. I seem to keep forgetting my injury. I will not be able to run again until we have reached Mirkwood." Legolas stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and cried out when he pulled her up, "Put me back down," she pleaded, and he did so, gently.  
  
Legolas pulled up her pant leg to reexamine her wound, only to find the white bandage now bright red. "It has reopened," he started in surprise, "you were not running as hard as that."  
  
"No," Liria agreed, grimacing, "but I did before, when I went to find the elendite. I ran at least a few miles at top speed. I forgot about my own injury."  
  
"Why did you not tell me?" Legolas demanded, "you should not even be moving without this being properly looked after."  
  
Liria looked at him sullenly, "You had just come back from the brink of death yourself, I was not about to bother you with my small trifles."  
  
Legolas bit back anger. She was still as stubborn as ever, willing to die and suffer without so much as a peep. She could have done permanent damage to herself, and surely he could not have been as grievous as all that, he had just felt a little off. He even told her so.  
  
"No, Legolas," Liria told him, "I do not believe you would have awoken again if we had not acted quickly. Did you not know that the poison had been allowed to roam through almost all of your system? How could you not have told me that you had been pierced by an orc arrow?"  
  
Legolas was quick with a retort, "Because you had an injury and I was not about to bother," he suddenly stopped. He began to laugh, and Liria looked on perplexed.  
  
"What is so funny?" she demanded when he practically fell over laughing.  
  
"The faults that we see in each other simply depict our own," he finally managed to say. Liria thought about it, and she began to laugh as well. Their first fight was over the same thing they both had, foolish pride. Legolas reached out to Liria, and this time she let him draw her into his embrace. He kissed her on the cheek, "You are so perfect for me, my love, so much so that you are me. Truly, if souls split, this is what happens." Liria quieted and nuzzled into the nook between his shoulder and collarbone. She felt as he had said, and was whole. 


	9. ch. #9

Disclaimer: Repeat, Review please!!!  
  
Morning arrived, and Legolas awoke. He looked around in surprise, he was still in the wood. They had fallen asleep there, in each other's arms. Gimli will be mad if he awakes and we are not there, he thought to himself. So he woke up Liria with a soft kiss on her brow. Green eyes gazed at him, and she smiled.  
  
Legolas stood, "We need to get back before Gimli wakes up, or he will be in a temper." He went to pull Liria up, then stopped. "Tell me the truth, can you walk? If you lie, I will know."  
  
Liria sighed, she knew she would never be able to lie to Legolas again, even when her own pride stood in the balance. Still, she would never let him think her incompetent. "It hurts, but I am sure I can walk on it. If I have gone this far, surely one more day will not cause more harm."  
  
Legolas frowned, and he looked like he was in a mind to pick her up and carry her whether she liked it or not, but she added, "Please let me try on my own, Legolas. If it becomes too much, I will let you know."  
  
Legolas reached down and pulled her to her feet, steadying her when she stood. "As soon as there is any pain, you will let me know." It was not a statement, more like a command, and for a moment Liria's pride reared up. Legolas saw Liria's eyes flash and start to darken, but she checked it and they lightened to the shade of green he loved so much. She simply nodded.  
  
They started back to their makeshift camp, slowly, Liria grabbing another branch to walk with. When they got back, Gimli was still asleep and Legolas went to wake him. Liria stood still, not trusting herself to sit for fear she would be unable to get back up. Quickly, Gimli and Legolas broke camp and they were once again ready to hit the trail. They would be in Mirkwood by the end of the day.  
  
"Are you ready to see my fair home?" Legolas asked Gimli.  
  
Gimli nodded shortly, "I have come to trust your taste in things," he said, though he looked less than thrilled to be going. It was not the fact that they were going to yet another forest, but that he would be surrounded by elves. He could not expect all of them to be like Legolas, he doubted that he would feel completely comfortable again until he was on his way to his own home, with Legolas hopefully at his side.  
  
Gimli suddenly looked at his friend, he had just had a startling revelation. It was obvious that he and Liria were lovers, perhaps they would want to be married. If that was the case, he would not want to leave his home again. This could be their last adventure together! Gimli swallowed with trepidation, the Fellowship would truly be broken then, and he would lose his best friend. Gimli's step grew heavier, wanting to prolong them reaching Mirkwood, Legolas' final destination.  
  
Legolas was aware that Gimli had settled into a slight depression, but he did not know what could have brought it about. He finally guessed that he maybe feared what kind of reception he would receive at Mirkwood. He need not worry about such a thing, the elves would be forever gracious and hospitable to him for helping their prince. But he knew he would not be able to convince Gimli of this until they got there and he knew it for himself, so Legolas remained silent. Instead, he focused on Liria struggling by on his other side. Her breath was haggard from exertion, and her weight was heavily upon the branch. But she did not complain, and Legolas had agreed to not intervene until she said anything, even though he well knew that she would not until her leg fell off. This was the main problem in their relationship, he knew, but had no idea on how to improve on it since he himself was guilty of it.  
  
The day wore on, and Mirkwood neared. They were perhaps five miles away from its borders. Liria continued to struggle in silence, but the pain was really starting to get to her. She had been using the leg too much without rest in between. She struggled blindly on through a haze, and many times she had to struggle to regain focus when objects began to swim before her. The only thing that kept her going was Legolas at her side. She knew that he could sense what she was feeling, but was trying not to intervene out of respect for her wishes.  
  
Another mile passed and Liria stumbled. She tried to regain her balance with her walking stick, but it was Legolas' hand that stayed her. He looked at her anxiously, silently hoping that she would finally leave her pride and let him help her, but she said not a word, nor would she meet his eyes. She would not let him see the shade of muddy yellow she knew they must be.  
  
They went on for a few more yards when Liria finally toyed with the idea of asking for Legolas' help. She had gone on far enough, Mirkwood was near, she would not be that much of a burden. More agonizing paces went by, and Liria made up her mind. She turned slightly towards Legolas and opened her mouth to speak, then knew nothing. 


	10. ch. #10

Disclaimer: Again with the non-claiming what's not mine. And we all clearly know the difference. Thanks to all reviewers, and don't hesitate to continue!!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 10  
  
Legolas moved quickly and caught Liria as she started to slide to the ground. He looked into her face and saw that her eyes were closed, unresponsive. Gimli halted and looked on impassively, "What is wrong with the lady?"  
  
Legolas fought with his anger towards her, once again she would rather suffer in silence. She had promised that she would tell him when it got to be too much. Legolas checked his anger, which was partly so strong because of his love for her, and looked at Gimli. "I think she can go on no longer on her own, don't worry, we will proceed. I will carry her, and we will still reach Mirkwood before the day is over."  
  
Gimli said nothing, secretly he had hoped that they would be forced to camp until Liria regained consciousness and thus their adventure would be lengthened and Mirkwood put off. But that did not seem to be so. Gimli watched silently as Legolas lifted Liria and continued on, and Gimli followed.  
  
Gimli trudged on behind Legolas, watching his friend from behind. The elf hardly glanced back, and his step was becoming faster. Gimli had to quicken his pace as well, or be left behind. He found that he was harboring a resentment towards Liria. Sure, he was aware that he had been jealous before, but this was now stronger. With Mirkwood drawing ever nearer, Gimli's hopes of an everlasting best friend faded. Legolas would stay with Liria, and he would be left to return to his own home unaccompanied. Unconciously, Gimli's thumb stroked the blade of his axe.  
  
Legolas picked up the pace, wanting to bring Liria to the healing powers of Mirkwood as quickly as possible. So it was that when the sun was just starting to sink, they reached the borders of Mirkwood. Legolas continued on unhesitatingly and Gimli followed at a less than eager pace, when a voice called out to them.  
  
"Halt, travelers! You have reached the borders of a great nation and will not be allowed entrance until notified." Legolas stopped in surprise, he had never in his life been stopped. Gimli stopped as well and huddled close to Legolas, not wishing to be shot before explanations could be given. An elf jumped out of a tree and stepped up to them, his bow ready. "Who are you and what is your business here?"  
  
Legolas' anger flamed at this treatment. "Surely the business of the Prince of Mirkwood is none of yours," he replied hotly.  
  
The elf-guard squinted at him as if trying to decide if Legolas was lying or not. He did not lower his bow. Finally, he said, "Lord Legolas?"  
  
"Indeed, I have not been gone that long as to have my own people forget me. Put your weapon down and stand aside before I lose my patience with an elf who thinks he is bigger than he really is."  
  
The elf-guard hastily drew his bow down and stepped back, but not aside. "You must forgive me, my Lord," he started, "but we have just come through hard times and most thought you to be dead. And when you finally return you carry a strange elf and bring a dwarf along. I think I can hardly be blamed for my suspicions."  
  
His apology did nothing for Legolas, "Carrying a strange elf? This is Liria, daughter of General Thenemdur, one of your own. As for the dwarf, he is of higher worth than you should ever hope to be. Now for the last time, step aside."  
  
The elf-guard finally cleared the path, and stood mutely as they all passed. He was fearful for having angered the prince so, but it really was not his fault. Most thought Legolas would never be seen again, and Thenemdur's daughter was seen less than he, a rogue by nature. The elf- guard shook off the fears he felt and decided he would make it up when the prince was in a better temper. As for now, he would go back to his post and help the prince that way, by protecting his nation.  
  
Legolas continued on at a fast speed, anger still running through him. The nerve of the elf, a common elf, to dare to question him and stall him. He still needed to get to a healing house, he had no time for idiot affairs. Legolas walked on so quickly and was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was starting to outdistance Gimli. Gimli trotted on at a fast rate, but found that he could not keep up with the elf. Legolas was forgetting who he was with, and was falling into the quick and tireless stride of the elf.  
  
Finally, when Legolas was fifty paces ahead of Gimli, Gimli called out, "My friend." Legolas halted suddenly and spun on his heels. He was astonished to see Gimli so far from him.  
  
"Gimli, my dear friend, I am so sorry. I am afraid I am not in my right mind, that last encounter unnerved me so." He waited until Gimli caught up to him, "Please forgive me, it will not happen again."  
  
Gimli nodded mutely at his friend and Legolas smiled before turning and starting again, at a much slower pace. Gimli became very heavy- hearted. Surely, this would be the last time he and Legolas would walk side by side. He was already being forgotten. Gimli found his gaze was on Liria's still form cradled in Legolas' strong arms. No, Legolas would not have any more need for Gimli. Gimli would see him to his home, and then leave as soon as he could.  
  
Legolas did not note Gimli's heavy silence or sense his feelings, all of his energy was focused on getting Liria to a healing house. She had not stirred once in his arms. And though he could tell she was still alive, he was afraid for her. She could have damaged her leg permanently, and he knew that that would be a state she would not accept. No way would she ever be content to remain still and in place. And though he would still love her, she would start to loathe herself.  
  
Finally, they came to a house, they were nearing the great elven city. Legolas passed it, knowing it to contain a family, nothing of importance to him now. But he knew where the nearest healing house was and went to it unerringly. Gimli wondered at the silence, he had assumed there would be a great celebration for Legolas' homecoming, then figured out that they did not know he was returning. And as it was already well past sun- down, nobody was out to see them and start a call that the prince had returned.  
  
And so the occupants of the healing house were very surprised when the door was thrust open, without an invitation, and an elf bearing another strode in, followed by a dwarf. Giddearan, the healer of the house and an elf that had been there since before Legolas was born, rose to his feet. He was angry that someone should come barging in so late at night and was about to order him out when his tongue stilled. Recognition flooded his face, "Prince Legolas," he breathed, "you have returned."  
  
Legolas nodded, he knew the healer well and they were on friendly terms, but there was no time for formalities now. He laid Liria out on a couch and Giddearan strode to them, "What is this?"  
  
"She needs help, her leg was injured a while ago and still has not healed properly. Now the pain is too much for her and she has been unconscious for over six hours." Giddearan pushed up Liria's pant leg and took off the soiled bandages. The wound was large, and partially closed, as it had been reopened. It looked bad, nerves and tendons were slashed and had never fully repaired themselves. Legolas looked at the healer's face, searching for signs to her condition. "Will she have full usage of her leg again?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," the healer replied, "I will do what I can, but it has been long since the muscles were slashed. If she had been brought to me earlier, I would have no doubt over it, but it can go either way now." He then called for some elves to help him and they brought herbs, water, and stitchings.  
  
Legolas stood by, watching everything that went on intently, ready to spring away to fetch something or offer any other form of help. He did not notice Gimli standing next to the door, silent, not receiving any offers to help nor volunteering any. Gimli watched on as well, but his expression was the same impassive one that had become so accustomed to him by now. He was making up his mind on what was to be done, and did not like it. But like it or not, that was how things were going to be from now on. 


	11. ch. #11

Disclaimer: Yet again I will not claim what is not mine. And yet again, I shall pleasantly remind that I love reviews! Flame if you must.  
  
Liria opened her eyes to pitch darkness. She was very confused and had no idea where she was, there were not even any stars or a moon out. She thought they must still be in the woods, but then realized that she did not smell any trees around. Perplexed, Liria cautiously slid up into a sitting position. She could not hear anything, except for the sound of faint breathing, so she was not alone.  
  
Liria turned to place her feet beneath her, then winced with the surge of pain from the forgotten injury. Her leg felt different somehow. She turned it gently, testing it. Pain rose, but it was bearable, and she could control it. She felt as though she had finally been reconnected to her leg, and she smiled in the darkness.  
  
Liria sensed she was indoors and put the pieces together. They had reached Mirkwood and she was in a healing house, though she did not recall coming into Mirkwood. Liria struggled to remember the last thing she could. She came up with remembering the pain and turning to Legolas to finally ask for his help. But she did not remember if she had actually said anything to him. Had she passed out? That seemed like the most likely of the situation.  
  
Suddenly, she had a thought, where was Legolas? And Gimli? Had they left her in the healing house and then gone on to be celebrated with a grand homecoming? The possibility was likely, and Liria's mood sank. She had wanted to be present when the others found out of his return, it was sure to be a night to remember. The long-anticipated prince finally coming home.  
  
Liria decided she was going to try to stand and find out what happened, but when the effort was made, her leg buckled dangerously and she let out a hiss of pain and frustration while being forced back down. She had to remind herself that she was healing, the wound was not necessarily closed properly. She settled back onto her makeshift bed, which she figured to be a couch, and tried to place where she was.  
  
Legolas awoke abruptly when he heard a noise from Liria. He was sleeping lightly on the floor across the room. Giddearan had offered him one of the rooms, but he had been reluctant to leave Liria. Gimli, however, had gladly accepted the offer. Legolas sat up and saw Liria lay back down. So she was up then. He got up and crossed the floor to the couch and then knelt at the side. "Liria?" he questioned softly.  
  
Liria jerked in surprise, he was still here. "Legolas, you are not at your homecoming?"  
  
Legolas was confused, "What?"  
  
"Didn't Mirkwood throw a celebration when they saw you return? I'm sorry, I wanted to be there with you, but I seemingly have no control over my body anymore."  
  
Legolas gently laid his hand on Liria's forehead and smoothed her hair back, "Nobody knows I am here yet, save for Giddearan and a guard." He stopped momentarily as he remembered the insolent guard and anger surged through him, but it passed quickly. "We will all announce our return, when you are better. For have you not been away a while as well?"  
  
"Yes," answered Liria, "but I doubt my presence was missed, and it will definitely not make a difference when the son of Thranduil has returned. This honor will be for you alone, and perhaps Gimli as well, as he was one of the nine companions and assisted you."  
  
"You make little of your worth," Legolas murmured.  
  
"It is hard to make little of something that is not there," Liria replied, somewhat bitterly. "My own father did not recognize my existence, how can I expect others to?"  
  
"I always recognized you," Legolas replied without hesitation, "And you are definitely of value to me. Do you need the admiration of the multitudes to please you? I assure you, it is not as grand as some believe."  
  
Liria contemplated over what he said, and accepted it. She herself did not pay much attention to others around her, she was accustomed to being solitary. Now she had Legolas, and she found that she was content. She needed no more.  
  
Liria reached up and wrapped an arm around Legolas' neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him, and he offered no resistance at all. Legolas finally, though somewhat reluctantly, lifted himself away from her. "You still need your rest. You will be at my side tomorrow when my return is announced, I care not for the views of others, though I believe you underestimate them. Sleep now, and sleep easy knowing that I will not leave your side."  
  
Liria was only happy to oblige and closed her eyes, as this was not an occasion to sleep with her eyes open, she needed complete rest. Legolas remained kneeling at her side, stroking her hair back. When he was finally convinced she was asleep, he went back to his own bed on the floor and lay down. But he could not fall asleep. All the talk of his homecoming was bothering him. Perhaps it was simply because of the guard, but Legolas wondered if he himself would be well-received.  
  
Mirkwood had been through hard times during his absence. Indeed, it was called Mirkwood because darkness had descended on it before, and then when the Dark Lord rose again, Mirkwood had once again become a target. Legolas was not able to ascertain for certain whether or not the environment was changed, since he had yet to see Mirkwood in daylight, but he was sure that it had become even darker, a hard reminder of the times.  
  
Legolas had not been needed when Mirkwood fought off the impending darkness, would he be needed now? Sure he was the prince, but his title was the only thing that singled him out. Legolas finally drifted off into a troubled, light sleep. 


	12. ch. #12

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm running out of original ways to say something is not mine, so just be aware of the difference. Reviews are loved!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 12  
  
Morning came, and for the first time in a year Legolas saw the sun rise over the trees of Mirkwood. He glanced outside and saw that his suspicions had been right, Mirkwood was definitely darker. Yet the sight was still enough to send a thrill through him, he was home. And he had his best friend and love with him, nothing seemed better. He got up and strode over to Liria, stooping over her and gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, a new day begins in fair Mirkwood."  
  
Liria sat up and threw her legs over the side of the couch. Legolas stood by, watching with concern, "How does your leg feel now?"  
  
Liria turned her ankle, testing it, then hesitantly placed it on the floor. She carefully stood, Legolas looking like he was ready to jump and catch her should she fall. Liria balanced unsteadily, most of her weight on the left leg. Then she took a breath and balanced her weight evenly. There was no pain. She carefully stepped out, and still there was no pain. She began to walk, and was fine, then ran about a few steps. Okay, so there was still pain when she ran, but she could refrain from running for a few days.  
  
Legolas watched her move about anxiously, but she turned to him with a huge smile, "I am almost as good as new. The healer in this house must be substantial, for it hardly feels as if I was ever injured, save if I run. But I suppose I can cease doing that until I am well." Legolas smiled with her and crossed the room to her, gathering her in an embrace. He stopped when he felt another presence in the room and looked over at the doorway, Giddearan stood there.  
  
"Giddearan my old friend," Legolas exclaimed, crossing over to him, "you have proved your worth beyond all doubt. The lady hardly feels a thing, all gratitude towards your wonderful healing abilities."  
  
Giddearan looked slightly confused as he heard Legolas speak, then looked over at Liria where she stood without the slightest waver in her stance. He was a good healer, he knew, but surely such an injury should have taken more time to heal. He did not question it however, and simply smiled back at Legolas.  
  
"I am glad to hear of such improvement," was all he said.  
  
Legolas turned back to Liria, "Now we can have our homecoming. Giddearan, send out some of your servants as messengers, the son of Thranduil has returned home." Giddearan turned to face two elf-servants whom had been standing silently behind him. He beckoned them to leave, and they did so immediately, excitement in their movements. They too were glad to have the Prince home, and they would be the ones to bear the news to all in Mirkwood.  
  
In less than five minutes, for elves can work very fast, clear trumpets rang out and the sounds of many people gathering were heard. Legolas turned to Liria, "We will go to greet them in a few minutes, and I will see my father again. Surely, he will have a feast for us tonight." Legolas stopped and looked around, his brow creased in confusion, "Where is Gimli?"  
  
"Probably still asleep," answered Liria, "you know you are the one to always awake him."  
  
Legolas nodded and turned to find Gimli's room. He knocked lightly on the door and listened, there was no response. So he was still asleep then. Legolas turned the knob gently and took a step inside. He was surprised to see Gimli already up, his pack before him on the bed. Even more surprising, Gimli was in his traveling clothes and his pack lay half- full.  
  
Legolas stepped all the way inside, "What are you doing?"  
  
Gimli glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to his pack, "Simply making sure I am ready. Is not the celebration tonight?"  
  
"It will be, yes," Legolas replied slowly, "but what has that to do with you packing? Surely, you do not mean to leave right after the celebration." Legolas smiled as he said this, but sobered as Gimli gave no reaction and stood still, his back to Legolas. "Gimli," Legolas questioned quietly, "what is going on?"  
  
Gimli turned to face Legolas and drew to his full height, which was still significantly shorter than Legolas, "I am of no more use to you. With that being obvious, I shall return home immediately where I will be of some use."  
  
"No use? What are you talking about?" Legolas pleaded with Gimli, trying to understand what this was all about.  
  
"You have no need of me," Gimli's voice rose a bit, "ever since that she-elf, my worth has greatly decreased. You will have no more adventures, you will want to be married and stay in Mirkwood. I cannot stay, and since I am not comfortable in the presence of elves, even yours now, I will leave as soon as possible." Gimli looked defiant, but his insides were churning at the look on Legolas' face. Legolas looked as if he had just been betrayed and stabbed, but Gimli reminded himself that he had truly been the one to be betrayed.  
  
Legolas stood silent, not knowing what to say. He had always known Liria and Gimli did not get along very well, but for one to think that he favored one over the other, that was ludicrous. They were both very dear to him, as they were both his best friends. And he was unwilling to give either up, so he decided to placate Gimli.  
  
"My dear friend, there is no reason for such hostilities. I will always have need for you, you are my best friend. That is a worth that cannot be measured, nor changed in value. Even if I did not have anymore adventures, I would still want you by my side. For you to state that your value has been replaced by Liria brings a blow to my heart that I feel nothing will have the power to heal." He looked into Gimli's face the entire time he was talking, trying to assuage his reaction. Gimli's cheek twitched slightly, but other than that, nothing.  
  
Gimli swallowed thickly, "You speak not of what you know. Love has blinded you. Friendship will always take a back seat to those you love."  
  
"But are you not loved as well?" Legolas asked, his voice starting to reveal the emotions stirring inside of him.  
  
"It is a different kind of love," was all Gimli had to say.  
  
Legolas stood stock still, his eyes searching the floor, as if looking for answers upon it. He truly could not believe what he was hearing from his friend. They had been through so much together, was that all to be thrown away now? All because of spiteful jealousy? Gimli should know him better than that by now, he was not one to betray his friends. And Liria was not taking Gimli's place, she was simply occupying a new place in his heart.  
  
"My friend," Legolas started slowly, not knowing what he could say, "with all that we have been through together, I find it hard to believe that you could even think that I would throw it all away." He looked up at Gimli, whose gaze was still locked on Legolas, unwavering. Legolas wanted to say more, but did not know what, and only turned to leave the room.  
  
Gimli did not move, did not make a sound. He would not show anything except for the stone hard stature of the dwarves. He watched Legolas turn his back and step out, his step uncharacteristically heavy for the light elf. As tough as Gimli's stance was on the outside, he was breaking apart on the inside. Now he knew that he had just lost his best friend, and it had been partially his own fault. But he would remain strong in his resolve. Gimli turned back to his packing.  
  
Liria stood up when she saw Legolas come back in the room. The smile on her lips faded when she saw him. His expression looked grieved, and he would not meet her eyes. He walked slowly with a heavy step, indeed he looked as though someone had just died.  
  
Legolas crossed the room slowly, then stopped when he was halfway through. Giddearan stood next to the front door. He too noted Legolas' disposition, but had no idea what to make of it, so he said something in the hopes that it would cheer him up. "Your father waits outside with most of Mirkwood. They wish to welcome you home and announce tonight's banquet."  
  
Legolas looked up from the floor with dull eyes. He merely nodded and started to walke heavily to the door. When he reached it, he stopped before opening it and turned to Liria. "Will you not accompany me?"  
  
Liria sank back down to the couch. "My leg is starting to act up again. I will forgo your reception in hopes that I will be completely well for tonight's feast. Besides, they all wish to see the return of the Prince of Mirkwood, they will not want to be distracted."  
  
Liria's smile towards Legolas did nothing for him. He turned woodenly back to the door, another betrayel. Nobody wanted to be at his side, what if his own people did were not truly thrilled by his homecoming? How could the day that was supposed to be one of the happier ones in his life turn into such grief and abandonment?  
  
Giddearan opened the door and Legolas stepped out into the dimmed sunshine. There were shouts and cheers from without, but all of Mirkwood was not there. His father stood at the head of his people, a smile on his face. Legolas let the sight of his father cheer him, and stepped out towards him to be received with a hug.  
  
As soon as Legolas stepped outside and Giddearan followed and closed the door, Liria stood. Her eyes were bright red as she made her way unhesitatingly towards Gimli's room. She knew something had happened in there, and that something had hurt Legolas tremendously. "Pray that he does not suffer by your hand alone, dwarf," she muttered before reaching his door. 


	13. ch. #13

Disclaimer: We all know the drill by now. Please remember to review! I will be forever (maybe) grateful.  
  
Everlasting Road ch, #13  
  
Gimli was just finishing packing when the door was thrown open. Gimli turned in surprise and anger at the rudeness of the entrance, but he stilled at what he saw. Liria stood in the doorway, and her eyes glowed red. She was obviously not in the best of dispositions.  
  
"And what do you desire that you must come so quickly when you are uncalled for?" was all Gimli asked her.  
  
Liria stepped inside, closing the door without taking her eyes off of Gimli. "What did you do to Legolas?" she demanded, her anger barely held in check.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gimli's indignation rose, "if there is anybody who has been guilty of any crime, I would be forced to say that it was you, my lady."  
  
Liria snorted, "And what is that supposed to mean? It was not I who created despair in Legolas. I do not strive to harm the ones I love, and I would have thought that you acted in similar fashion. Clearly, I was mistaken. I am glad you corrected my error, dwarf." There was a note of contempt in her voice when she said 'dwarf' and Gimli raised himself haughtily, his anger striving to match hers.  
  
"I apologize for causing Legolas grief, for we all know that it is not his fault. But the truth had to be known, and since he was blinded to it, I felt it was an obligation to make it known. I did not desire to cause him any grief by it." Gimli emphasized the 'him', hinting to Liria that there was someone else he would rather have suffer. And Liria could only imagine who.  
  
"And what exactly is Lord Legolas supposed to be blind to? Pray, tell me kind dwarf, for you seem to be adamant in shedding light where there is darkness." Liria's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Gimli paid no heed and let loose his words in a torrent.  
  
"Legolas has been blinded since the day you entered our lives. You could not leave well enough alone, could you? You have caused a wedge between my best friend and I, and that is an action that I cannot find heart to forgive. We have been through Hell on this earth, and your wish is to throw all that away. If the grief was caused by anybody, it was you, for it was your presence that started all conflict."  
  
Liria actually stepped backward, looking like she had been slapped. Her eyes dimmed for a moment, but then blazed again with new fury. "You blame your jealousy upon me?" she asked in a rage, "Where you should be happy for your self-called best friend, you bring only spite and petty jealousy. Now you wish to hurt him to get back at him for causing you emotions created by yourself. A plague on the bitter hearts of the dwarves!"  
  
"And a plague on the selfish hearts of she-elfs!" Gimli promptly answered, his voice raising, and his hand itching towards the handle of his axe. "You would tie Legolas down to your will even when he has desires for adventure left in him."  
  
"I will never hold him to anything against his will," Liria informed the dwarf, "where he wishes to go, he will go. And I will follow. I will not abandon him in grief like a 'friend'. Nor will I hold him personally accountable for the company he keeps, though the gods know I have reason enough to."  
  
Gimli's face turned red at this and he himself felt that his eyes flamed color to match hers. In frustration, Gimli hefted his axe and let out a loud cry. He then brought it down with a crash into the pine floor in front of Liria's feet. The blow was so hard wood chunks flew up, but Liria did not move, did not even flinch. She only planted her small foot firmly upon the handle of the axe, and in a move to swift for Gimli to follow, she reached down and grabbed the end of the handle, then snapped it off. She stood and tossed the splintered handle over her shoulder.  
  
Gimli could not believe what she had just done. He started forward and lifted the remainder of his axe out of the floor. He gazed at it, then glared at Liria, "Be forever happy that you are a maid and I am a gentleman, else your neck would have gone the same way."  
  
Liria only laughed, causing Gimli to grow even more frustrated. Just as he was about to say something else, the door swung open. Liria whirled and she and Gimli both stared at the door that had interrupted their "conversation". Legolas stood in the doorway, confusion masking his fine features. He had heard a commotion from outside and had come to investigate. He was surprised to find Liria and Gimli in the same room together. Quickly, his eyes took in the state of Gimli's axe, and the shards of it on the floor next to Liria. He could only guess at what had happened, and sighed.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he asked quietly, though he did not really want to know. This argument between the two most dear to him would only cause the gaping hole inside of him to rip him apart.  
  
"We are only discussing some trifle matters," Liria informed him. Legolas looked at her, and noted the red in her eyes that was starting to fade, but was still awfully strong. Legolas then looked at Gimli, who would not even raise his eyes from the floor to meet his gaze. He was breathing heavily, and looked like he wanted to run outside and chop down every tree in Mirkwood.  
  
Gimli finally looked up, "We have decided that I am to leave immediately after tonight's feast. I will stay long enough to cheer your name, then I will go back to my own home."  
  
Legolas had nothing to say. He knew they were both lying, that was clear enough, but what was the use in calling them on it? Legolas only turned and started to walk out of the door, his shoulders bent as with a heavy burden. Liria started after him, but he only shook his head. He looked her in the eye, and she understood. He wished to be alone. Legolas left, leaving Liria frustrated and Gimli mad and grieved at the same time.  
  
Liria looked at Gimli. "If you are a cause of a separation between Legolas and I, you will sorely regret it." And with that she walked out of the dwarf's room, leaving him to stew over her and grieve over Legolas. 


	14. ch. #14

Disclaimer: I'm sure we all know this by now. Please review, and to my recurring reviewers, I love you!! You know who you are, you keep me going.  
  
Author's note: I apologize for the shortness and slowness of this chapter, but the next one will be big. I'm even excited over it, should have it up and running by tomorrow. Hang in there!  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. 14  
  
Legolas wandered aimlessly about the trees in his homeland, but he had never felt more alienated in his life. His reception had been small, Thranduil saying it was because most were preparing for that evening. It seemed like a good enough reason, but Legolas thought otherwise. He pondered over Gimli's own words, about him returning to a home where he would be useful. Legolas felt that he was not useful in his own home. He had not been needed in the battle, and now the people no longer respected him as they used to. He had been gone for a long time, during a huge battle. Granted, he had been on a quest tied into helping Mirkwood, but that did not seem to matter. The adventures of the Fellowship had been mostly in secret, and the songs made up had yet to be learned by all. So was it any wonder that his people thought him to abandon in a time of need? No doubt he would have thought the same.  
  
Legolas found his thoughts turning back to the Fellowship, and King Aragorn. There was a place he could be useful, with Aragorn. Or maybe with Gandalf, with the hobbits even, anywhere seemingly, except for here.  
  
Legolas sat down on a tree stump, one that had been destroyed in the recent war. This was truly a rueful day. He should have just stayed with Aragorn and Gimli, never returning to Mirkwood. And what of Liria? Would he rather not have met her again to remain with Gimli? Legolas could not think of that right now, and only bowed his head to his hands.  
  
Slowly, Legolas became aware of his surroundings. His troubled thoughts seemed to melt away and he raised his head to listen. Mirkwood was darker than when he had left, there was no doubt, but there was still much life in the forest. As he sat, Legolas could hear the whisperings of the trees and the chatter of animals living amongst the trees. The message was clear, Mirkwood was safe, if only for now, and it did not matter what he did for it. Mirkwood was older than they could remember, and had come through many trials. It had never fallen, and did not seem that it would. The trees spoke in proud, triumphant voices, especially the old ones. They scoffed at the darkness that always targeted them, and jested for it to try and claim them again.  
  
Suddenly, it became crystal clear to Legolas. He was Prince of Mirkwood, but that did not matter. He served the people here, not the forest. And it was the forest that he loved, that he wished to protect. He was not needed here. The forest would never allow itself to be taken. It could grow dark, but it would always remain and prevail. It was an essence of nature, of the earth, and nothing could permanently damage something so old and powerful. But there were other places in this world that he could help. Again, his thoughts strayed to Aragorn in his new kingdom. His kingdom was not as strong as his Legolas' own, as it was man- made. There was a place that needed protection.  
  
Legolas stood, his mind made up and his thoughts clear. He would go to Aragorn, and help where he could. In the corner of his mind, Legolas could hear the cry of a gull. His desire to go oversea was still as strong as ever, and now was a time if any to follow it. But he could not do that, not while friends still remained here, friends that could benefit from his help.  
  
Legolas looked back into the dark trees again. They stood tall and proud. Then his gaze flicked over to the elven nation. He had not noticed it before, but it was significantly smaller. The age of the elves was over, and they were all passing away. Soon, no more would remain in Mirkwood, or anywhere in Middle Earth. No, Legolas was not needed in this dwindling nation. He could help his friend create a strong league of men for the future, as men would need all the guidance and help they could get.  
  
His heart suddenly lighter at having made a decision, Legolas started back into the elven nation. He would not leave immediately of course. But he did not anticipate staying longer than absolutely necessary, and that was tied into relations with his father. He had not seen Thranduil for quite some time, and time spent together was well-deserved. Legolas doubted that even his father was going to remain here for much longer. Granted, he would be the last to leave, as he would not risk abandoning any of his nation, but the nation itself would be gone soon.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas remembered Liria and Gimli. His present thoughts had driven their rivalry from his mind. What was he to do about those two? Neither was willing to accept that they could indeed exist together peacefully. And Gimli seemed intent on leaving as soon as possible, which would probably be tonight. Legolas had to talk to him. There was no way he was going to allow his friend to leave, and if he did, he was not going to face the roads alone. There were still perils out there, as there always would be on a wild road. And no doubt wolves roamed in the forests outside of the borders of Mirkwood.  
  
Then what of Liria? Was he to abandon her, after he had said that he wished her to be at his side forever? If he went with Gimli, no doubt she would refuse to come along. Then he would be torn. Maybe he could talk to both of them and get them to realize the ridiculousness of the situation. Both were jealous for his attention, when both had no reason to be. It was ludicrous. Legolas knew this, he just did not know how he would get them to see it. But he had to try, and hope against all hope that he would not have to be forced into deciding between the two most precious things dear to his heart. He would not be able to survive that. 


	15. ch. #15

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine as I would never claim to have an imagination of something that others thought of. Thanks to all reviewers, and please keep them coming! I love you all!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. #15  
  
Liria was sitting outside in the sunlight when she heard Legolas return. She got up quickly, smiling to greet him. He smiled in return, but it was obviously strained. Worry and grief bent his shoulders and showed plainly on his face. Liria's heart ached to see him so, and she blamed the dwarf for it all. If he had not started the rivalry between them, all would be well. Liria did not bother to remember that it had been she to go to Gimli's room and confront him first. In her mind, it had started long before that. Even before she had fired that first arrow.  
  
"What troubles you, my Lord?" Liria asked when Legolas stood in front of her. She knew full well what was troubling him, but wanted to hear his take on it.  
  
Legolas seemed to think carefully before replying, as if choosing his words with the utmost precautions. "If I were to leave," Legolas finally said, "would you follow me?"  
  
"To the ends of the world," was Liria's unhesitant answer, "why bother with such an obvious question?"  
  
Legolas looked steadily into her eyes, which were an indiscernible color at the time, "If I were to leave with Gimli, would you still follow me." It was not a question, more like an open statement.  
  
Liria's eyes darkened, but too many emotions struggled to show a dominant color. "You cannot ask this of me at this point in time."  
  
"Then when would I be able to ask?" Legolas questioned back, "It seems that this topic would never have an appropriate time. Or maybe I speak mistakenly, perhaps we would be able to speak freely of it if Gimli were dead."  
  
Liria took a ragged breath before answering. She had no intentions of lying to Legolas, as he would be able to tell anyway. "It would be easier, yes. It is always easiest to speak of something that you know will never come to pass. As for now, it is a very difficult conversation."  
  
"Difficult because you know not your own heart or because you know not of mine?" Legolas asked calmly. His eyes were dull, and there was no mirth or lightness about him.  
  
"I know my own heart well enough. It is your reaction that I also know of that stills my tongue and makes this difficult." Liria spoke softly, her eyes locked on Legolas'. Neither looked away from each other. She could see the pain in his eyes grow at her last statement.  
  
"Then you do not know my heart if you think only of my reaction. Of course if you were to say no, I would be grieved and upset. But that is not what concerns you, you feel that it would drive us apart, that this meeting contains final words. If you knew my heart, you would know that no matter what is said at this point, it is not final. I do not desert the ones I love easily and in one conversation." Legolas finished speaking and finally looked away from Liria, beyond her towards the heavens.  
  
Liria knew she had spoken wrongly. Of course she knew Legolas to be very loyal to those he loved. What she could not see was the level of love in him for Gimli. Since Gimli was not high in her own esteem, it was not fathomable for her to see him high in another's. She could not understand why Legolas would be so eager to leave with Gimli, and why it mattered so much. As soon as the dwarf left, their lives would become that much easier.  
  
Liria tried to phrase her feelings into a question that would not cause more pain to Legolas, "Why is it so essential that you follow that dwarf anywhere? Could we not be happy here, together?"  
  
Legolas continued to look past her. "I am no longer needed here. I do not wish to stay. I will depart, and if I must, I might as well go with my own friend so that we may finish our adventures together. He feels abandoned, and it tears me for him to feel so."  
  
"And what of what I feel?" asked Liria, anger and feelings of betrayal starting to rise within her. "I am to remain here alone and discarded? I will follow you anywhere, I have already stated this. All I ask is that I do not have to tarry behind a dwarf the whole way." Liria's voice cracked and her eyes started to show a color. They were becoming a deep blue, full of grief.  
  
Legolas finally looked her in the eye again, "And all that I ask is to accompany Gimli. He cannot leave here thinking that our friendship means nothing. This is surely a task smaller than wandering to the corners of the earth."  
  
"Not to me," Liria cut Legolas off, "To me it would seem easier to pass into the Havens by swimming the entire way. I cannot abide the company of one who hates me with passion equal to my own."  
  
Legolas could think of nothing more to say. He simply closed his eyes and turned slowly. He began to walk away. "Legolas," Liria called after him, then louder, "Legolas!" His steps did not slow, he did not even turn. The only sign he gave was his shoulders bending even more and his step becoming ever heavier. He did not even look like an elf anymore, so heavy did his weight carry.  
  
Liria watched him through blurred vision. She was not one to cry, especially out in the open, so she tried in vain to check herself. But the tears spilled unbidden anyway. She was convinced that she had just lost her love. Liria angrily dashed the tears away, and her eyes were wreathed with red. There was a new thought in her head now, the dwarf. It was all because of the dwarf that she and Legolas had argued, and now it was the dwarf who caused Legolas to withdraw from her. Liria turned and stalked angrily into the forest. The only way she could deal with her grief was to replace it with anger. And she did just that, unsheathing her long elvish knife and hurling it at a tree far from her. It struck with such force the small tree swayed. Liria was sorry she had hurt a thing in the forest, but it did little to divert the deadly concentration of her thoughts. She caught up to her knife and ripped it out of the tree without so much as a word of explanation or apology to the defenseless sapling.  
  
When Liria finally reached a clearing in the wood, she stopped in the center of it. She planted her knife deep into the ground, and then threw her head up to the open sky and let out a terrible cry. It was full of grief and futile rage at the same time. The creatures of the wood who heard it stopped all activity and froze in fear. They ran farthest from the cry before resuming with their activities.  
  
When Liria's cry ended, she collapsed to the ground and sat with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees. She wanted to cry, perhaps she needed to cry, but she would not allow herself to and instead focused thoughts on fixing the problem at hand. But what could she possibly do? There was nothing to be done, short of killing the dwarf, and then Legolas would never forgive her. She had to get rid of the dwarf and then get Legolas' affections back, but how? Liria finally gave up her inner struggle and she cried softly in the abandoned glade. 


	16. ch. #16

Disclaimer: Once again, I claim none that is not mine. Please keep the reviews coming, I love them all. Come on, I'll even let you flame.  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 16  
  
Gimli paced about the room in the healing house restlessly. He did not like it in here, but where could he possibly go? Outside to revel in the trees and elves? He did not think so. But he only had to last for one more night, then he could leave and return home. Gimli tried not to think of the lonely journey that would take place before reaching his home, and instead concentrated on just the thought of being home.  
  
Gimli suddenly heard steps approaching and he stopped his pacing. He looked to the door expectantly and saw Legolas enter. Gimli was very much surprised to see it was Legolas, he had never been able to hear his footsteps before. Gimli wondered at this, but not for too long.  
  
"My friend," Legolas began slowly, "I wish to speak with you."  
  
Gimli nodded shortly, "Of course. I think we are still able to speak to one another."  
  
Legolas stared at the floor before answering back. He finally looked up at Gimli, his eyes dulled and shadowed, "I know you have a desire to return home, as I once did as well. But I have found that I am no longer needed here, and I know that you are battling with feelings of belonging as well. So I have a proposal for you. Wait here for one more week, so that I can have proper time to make amends with my father, for I imagine he will not be pleased with my decision to leave, and then I will travel with you. We can visit your home and you can be hailed on your return, and then we could perhaps find a place where we will both be useful."  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas in surprise. He had not expected his friend's displeasure with his home. "Do you know of a place where we will both be needed?"  
  
"I have considered returning to aid Aragorn in his new kingdom. No doubt we will be welcome and there will be plenty to occupy us both," Legolas answered back.  
  
Gimli's face lit up with sudden joy. It seemed like a very good idea to him, and then he would be reunited with another of his dear friends. "It can be just like old times, without the perils added to it. This pleases me, I think that I will agree to it," Gimli's voice rose with his mounting excitement, and he fairly jumped about, eager to start on their new life. Suddenly, Gimli stilled and fell silent. A new thought occurred to him. "And what of the lady?" he asked quietly.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes briefly before answering back, "The lady will do what she pleases. She can choose as she sees fit, I have naught to say for her own desires."  
  
Gimli looked suspiciously at Legolas. There was something he was not telling him. Gimli took in Legolas' withered stance and recalled the heavy steps from before. He was grieved, and no doubt over the lady. Why else would he be volunteering to leave with Gimli? Gimli had a sudden thought, perhaps they had broken up. Gimli felt a moment's joy at this thought, then immediately felt ashamed. Even if he did not care for Liria at all, it was obvious Legolas did, and this was tearing his friend apart. Gimli had a small twinge of sympathy for his friend, but quickly quelled it. He was much better off without her. Before she had showed up, Legolas had been continuously light-hearted and strong.  
  
Gimli spoke up, "I will give you the week you ask for, and then we will go. We will be hailed as heroes in my homeland, and then we will be well-received by Aragorn. But your celebration feast is tonight, so let us think not of the promising future but of the present and prepare for the festivities. I must confess that I look towards it with a better light now that I know I do not have to leave immediately after it by myself."  
  
Legolas nodded, and found he could not match Gimli's enthusiasm. So without bothering to say anything else, he turned and walked out of the room. And Gimli could hear his steps receding all the way out of the house.  
  
Evening arrived in Mirkwood, and the entire nation was gathered in the Great Hall. News of Legolas' homecoming feast had spread to every ear and everyone had come, whether they particularly wanted to or not. Thranduil sat at the head of a great table, and he rose when Legolas finally entered the room. Every elf rose to their feet, and there was much applause and cheering. Legolas looked like the proud prince he was, he had been clothed in an immaculate all white tunic and his hair had been carefully brushed until it shone. The small dwarf who walked beside him proudly, though he had been given new clothes as well, was a sharp contrast.  
  
Legolas made his way towards his father and he and Gimli took their places beside him. Thranduil met Legolas with a hug and Gimli with a firm handshake. That being done, they all sat down and food and drink was brought out by many fair servants.  
  
Legolas felt like he was walking in a disembodied state. On the outside, he looked like a mighty prince reveling in the pleasures of his kingdom. He talked animatedly with those who spoke to him and answered all of their questions. He even toasted whenever one was made, and there were many. But on the inside, his gaze searched constantly for one face in particular. And he grieved when he could not find it. Liria had not come to the banquet.  
  
After all of the food and drink, many minstrels came forth, and Legolas was surprised when they started into songs about the War of the Ring. Legolas had thought that this information had not reached Mirkwood yet. He saw the faces of the elves change and they glanced at him and Gimli as the horrible adventure unfolded in song. When the final song was sung, that of Nine-fingered Frodo and the return from Mount Doom, applause erupted like nothing before. They all knew now, and they all knew the heroism of their great prince, along with his strange companion. More drink was brought out, and more toasts were created, all to the health and good fortune of Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Liria stood by herself in the great forest, underneath a full moon. She had changed into new clothes, but they were still the traveling clothes of her people. She was a good distance from the Great Hall, but could hear whenever there were explosions of cheer. So Legolas was being heralded, as he should be. She was happy for him, but there was another person she felt did not deserve to be there. The dwarf. He had no valor with which to be praised, why could not the others see this? Was she the only elf who still remembered dwarves for what they really were? Scavengers and destroyers of the earth, that was all they were. They cared nothing for the plight of others. Gimli had only been forced to go along the quest as a representative, not because he had actual contributions.  
  
Liria prowled silently amongst the trees. She still had no idea what she was to do. She could not let Legolas go off with Gimli. She was sure Legolas would quickly forget about the troublesome dwarf and settle down happily to a life with her. He just had to get out of his recent grief, then he would be able to see clearly. Liria had a sudden thought of what to do. It seemed perfect, it would take away Legolas' grief and make the dwarf seem insignificant at the same time. Liria ran off, towards her own house that she had only visited once since returning. She would have to wait until the feast was over and she could find Legolas alone. Then all would be well. 


	17. ch. #17

Disclaimer: Nothing new to say here, don't sue, I get paid nothing. But you can review! Let that be your revenge (wink, wink)  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 17  
  
Thranduil and Legolas walked out of the Great Hall side by side. The feast was over, and everybody else had already left, including Gimli, who had been taken to a room in Thranduil's palace. Legolas and he would return there shortly.  
  
"I am pleased that you have returned, my son," said Thranduil.  
  
Legolas smiled in return, but said nothing. He had yet to inform his father that he would be leaving again, permanently. He was sure his father would not try to hold him back, but he would be upset, and Legolas wanted to postpone that for as long as possible. Legolas tuned back in as he realized his father was still talking.  
  
"…have not had a feast like this since you first left. I must confess it tires me out. I will return back to our home, are you to follow?"  
  
"Not yet, father," Legolas replied quickly, "I still have energy. I believe that I will walk about for a while yet before retiring."  
  
"As you may," Thranduil replied and turned to walk away silently, leaving Legolas alone on a dark path. Legolas glanced down the path, then at the trees that lined it. He quickly made a decision and stepped into the trees. Then he began walking, where, he had no idea. But his desire to be alone was great, without having to worry about interfering relationships. Gimli was happy again, but now Liria was upset. What could he possibly do? Fix one thing, and something else went horribly wrong. Be nice to one and the other would sulk, it was a never ending cycle.  
  
Legolas discovered that he was unconsciously walking towards the hut that had been Liria's house. He wondered if she was in there, or out prowling some dark forest outside of Mirkwood already. She was never one to actually stay inside. Legolas fought all desire to go to her house and see, and instead forced his feet back towards the path. He had come a while from the path already without even realizing it, but that caused no worry for him.  
  
Legolas heard something in the trees to his right and he turned towards it, not alarmed by it, simply curious. He felt no harm could come to him in Mirkwood. But before he saw anything to the right, he heard the same sound to the left. Legolas turned again, this time a bit faster, starting to become wary. He began to walk again when he heard the sound from in front of him, Legolas stopped, uncertain. He debated whether he wanted to draw his bow or not, then remembered he did not have it, as he had just been at a celebration where it would have been of little use, when a figure stepped out before him.  
  
At first, all he saw was silver. It was as if the moon had decided to come down before him. As he struggled to see past the blinding color, he could make out that it was a girl standing before him. Then as the color seemed to dim and he could see again, he realized with a shock that it was Liria. She was wearing a long silver dress that clung tightly to the upper half of her body, then flowed loosely past her hips and contained a train that rippled upon the ground. The skirt was slit on both sides, and not very modestly, showing off her legs every time she took a step forward. Legolas could not recall a time in his life when Liria had worn a dress. She always wore the green and brown hunting clothes of the men. Her normally wild hair had been tamed and lay about her in a silky shroud. She had never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Liria," Legolas breathed softly. She stepped closer towards him and stopped when she only stood inches from his face. Her eyes were the deep green he loved, but sparkles of silver seemed to dance within their depths.  
  
"I am sorry I missed your feast," she said softly, "but I will make it up to you." She placed her hand over his eyes and ran it up along his forehead, leaning in to kiss him. Legolas met her eagerly, circling her slim waist with his hands, able to feel every curve through the thin material.  
  
Liria stepped forward, deepening the kiss, and Legolas' breath caught in his throat. All previous thoughts were wiped from his mind, and he could only vaguely recall something between her and Gimli. Whatever it was, it did not matter at this point in time.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and allowed Liria to do what she wished. He was only too happy to forget all that had been troubling him. He breathed in her scent, that of a forest after rain, and he felt himself drifting away, as if he was under some kind of spell, one that he gave into willingly.  
  
Liria was aware of his abandoning all self-control. This was exactly what she had wanted, him to forget himself and all his problems, including the dwarf, and focus only on her. She sighed in her throat and moved her mouth to Legolas' neck, making him drop his head back and enjoy the sensations. When Liria reached the nook in his neck, he gasped and straightened. Suddenly, he grabbed Liria forcefully and swept her up, then he knelt onto the ground, bringing her with him. Yes, was all she thought, forget everything else.  
  
Legolas was now becoming more passionate. He knew that there were problems to be dealt with, but at the moment he did not care. After the year he had had, he deserved to have some fun. All he wanted was to forget everything and live forever in the present. No problems, no worries, just him and his love. This was what he deserved.  
  
"Are you happy, love?" Liria asked throatily when their lips parted briefly.  
  
"Yes," Legolas whispered before moving in again.  
  
"I can always make you happy," she murmured in his ear. "The same cannot be said for the dwarf." She said the last part quietly, not even aware she had said it out loud, but Legolas heard it. He suddenly broke away and sat, staring at her.  
  
"What is the matter, love?" Liria questioned, confused, moving towards him in a crawl. Everything had been going how she had anticipated, what was happening now?  
  
"Why did you mention Gimli?" he asked in return.  
  
"Gimli?" Liria halted all movement, "What does the dwarf have to do with anything?"  
  
"That is what I wish to know," Legolas replied. He closed his eyes and took a breath, striving to put all his thoughts together. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing?" Liria was growing more confused, "I am only showing you how much I love you. I thought you would return the same."  
  
"You know I feel the same way," Legolas told her, "but even now, even when this is supposed to be about just us, your hatred for Gimli gets in the way. Will it ever stop?"  
  
"Yes," Liria replied solemnly, "it will stop when he is gone."  
  
"But I choose to go with him. I can no longer stay in Mirkwood."  
  
"Fine," Liria continued in a calm voice, "escort him home, then you and I can start a new life together. We can go to Rivendell, or even stay away from elves or other creatures all together. We can go back to Fangorn, anywhere, as long as we are together."  
  
"And what of Gimli? He is to be left behind?" Legolas questioned. This conversation seemed familiar, and he felt that they would have it many more times before the end of days.  
  
"I notice that you never question what is to be become of me," Liria answered quietly, her eyes starting to become a dark color, "it is always the fate of the dwarf that concerns you most. What if I am to be left behind? Have you thought of that?"  
  
"I thought I would not have to," Legolas' voice rose in his desperation, "I thought that our love was strong enough to overcome anything, even petty differences. If you were to leave, I would follow. You have said that you will do the same. What does it matter if Gimli is there as well? We have all already traveled together once."  
  
"And look at what happened!" Liria exploded in sudden rage. "He led you into those horrid caves and I was almost crippled for life, and you," Liria's voice caught on a sob, "you got hurt and I thought we would lose you." Liria steadied her voice. "Does that sound like a good friend, one who leads you knowingly into peril?"  
  
"He was not aware of the dangers," Legolas said softly, but Liria was no longer listening. She looked up from the ground suddenly, a different light in her eyes.  
  
"Do you still love me?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"Of course," came the unhesitant reply, "you know I do not give up love that easily, if at all."  
  
"Then why is it so hard for us to be happy together?" she asked, her control breaking and tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Legolas was startled. More rare than seeing her in a dress was seeing her cry, and here she was doing both. Liria seemed suddenly beautiful and fragile, a tragic sight. Legolas leaned forward and gathered her in his arms, where she buried her face in his chest, the unbidden sobs harder to stop now.  
  
They stayed that way for quite some time, Liria finally gaining control of herself, but not wanting to break from Legolas' embrace. And Legolas himself, reveling in the feel of her in his arms, but torn inside from a rent that was proving to be impassable. 


	18. ch. #18

Disclaimer: I'm really running out of inventive ways to say this, so I own nothing that is not from my own mind. And did I ever mention that I really like reviews? Thanks to those who keep them coming, you keep me going!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 18  
  
Legolas once again roamed solitarily underneath the trees. The sun was about to rise in about an hour, and Legolas had yet to actually set foot in his own home with Thranduil. After he had finally parted himself from Liria, he had led her to her house and watched her go inside, making sure she would stay there and rest. He had then wandered, giving thought once again to the impossible problem set before him. Legolas was still no where near an answer, if anything, it had become even harder for him. It had been easier for him to say he would leave with Gimli when he had upset Liria, for he would want to be far from her grief. But now, nothing seemed plausible.  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks and gazed about him wearily. He sensed another's presence. He sighed inwardly to himself, he could never be alone, not even to think. Legolas was surprised when an elf-guard jumped down from a tree in his path.  
  
"My Prince," began the guard, "I wish to apologize again."  
  
For a moment, Legolas was confused. Then his mind cleared and he remembered, this was the guard who had stopped him upon entering Mirkwood. Resentment flamed within him for a moment, but it quickly passed.  
  
"All is well, you were only doing the task which had been set before you. I could have been expected to do the same. Do not trouble yourself over this matter any longer." Legolas could see the guard's face brighten as he finished speaking and his shoulders lifted, as if he had been indeed worrying over it.  
  
Legolas made a move to step forward, but the guard did not budge. "May I ask what ails you, my Lord?" he questioned.  
  
Legolas frowned. Just because he had forgiven the guard for his insolence did not make them immediate best friends. He was under no obligation to make any reply. Before Legolas could order him off, the guard spoke again.  
  
"I know that it is something with the lady and the dwarf. I have observed you often when you are in the forest. Do not think that I was intentionally spying on you, but the king has appointed me to watch over the Prince and offer protection. And though you have often been in my sights, I was never close enough to eavesdrop I assure you." The guard was eager to explain his reasons so that he would not risk angering Legolas again.  
  
Legolas sighed. Obviously this guard was not going to leave him be until he knew something. "Yes, there are issues with the lady and the dwarf. But what they are hold no basis for your interest. Your duty is to protect my flesh, not my heart." With that, Legolas stepped forward and the guard reluctantly gave way, allowing him to pass by. When he had passed him, Legolas turned back, "And I relieve you of your duties. You can offer me no protection from any evil, as I can shoot anything as easily as you." The guard was about to point out that Legolas was without his bow, but chose to quell the statement. Legolas left the guard to himself, wondering if he had succeeded in nothing save for causing the prince more anger.  
  
The sun's rays started to filter through the trees, tingeing the sky a rosy color. Legolas looked up at the rising sun, then turned. He had made a quick decision, and he wished to be gone as soon as possible before anybody noticed. He would not be able to handle another day in Mirkwood, where he could not be alone and he could not enjoy the pleasures of Mirkwood as his present plight worried him with no relief. The only thing to do now was leave on his own. He needed to be alone in the forest, able to have time to himself. He would come back, of course, he just was not sure when.  
  
By the time everybody had awoken in Mirkwood, including Liria and Gimli, he should be well without the borders. They would not know where to find him, and he would have time to think. Whether he would come to a decision seemed doubtful, but he at least had a plan. Legolas picked up his pace, eager to get out. It was kind of funny in a way, he had longed to be back home during the whole War of the Ring, and now that he was here he could not get away from it fast enough.  
  
Legolas reached the trees outside of Mirkwood and started an easy lope. It was a lope that was easy enough to not tire him out, but was still faster than most animals could run. He would be at a few miles distance in no time, and even then he considered that he would not stop. Legolas had the sudden urge to keep on going forever, until he reached the ports that would take him across the sea and into the Havens, away from everything. Nothing would bother him then.  
  
For a second the desire to do that was so strong that his pace faltered and his feet turned their direction slightly. But he quickly corrected himself and continued on in his lope, away from the Havens. What was he thinking? Even if he did reach the ports, he knew that he could never leave Liria and Gimli behind. Perhaps Liria would cross the seas and find him again one day, but he could never expect to see Gimli again, and he found that that was something he could not face. Despite the recent happenings between him and his friend, they had still been through much and came out of it together.  
  
Legolas finally stopped when he had gone more than a few miles. O Elbereth, he thought, what am I to do? Legolas dropped to his knees and bowed his head in his hands. And the sun continued to relentlessly move forward and brighten the world. 


	19. ch. #19

Disclaimer: Again with the non-claiming of Tolkien's brilliance. Thanks to all reviewers, and please do not hesitate to do more!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 19  
  
Gimli awoke in the elaborately decorated elf-room. For a moment he was confused, then remembered where he was. He glanced outside of his window; the sun had already risen, why had Legolas not come to wake him up? His friend always came to wake him up before the sun was fully up, no matter what. Gimli thought it over and rationalized that this was a special occasion. They had been up all night celebrating, and Legolas had left him alone to get some rest. Perhaps he himself had needed the rest, but Gimli quickly nixed that idea when he thought of his tireless friend.  
  
Gimli stretched and got out of the luxurious bed, which took a little effort because it was quite large for him, and started to make himself presentable. He was hungry and ready for breakfast. Gimli donned some clothing that the elves had laid out for him, a small light colored tunic in his size with matching leggings. It reminded him very much of Legolas' clothing. Gimli took a look in the mirror and grimaced. This outfit was meant for the size of graceful elves, not stocky dwarfs. Not wishing to offend anybody, Gimli drew his cloak from the Lady Galadriel about him. Despite all the wear and tear it had gone through, it still looked like the finest garment ever created. Gimli glanced at his reflection again, now that was more like it. Gimli smiled at himself and went to the door to go out and find his friend. He hummed cheerfully under his breath, he was happy. And why shouldn't he be? He was housed and honored with respect and he had his best friend back. All was very well in the world.  
  
Gimli reached one of the numerous dining halls in the palace and saw Thranduil seated at it. Thranduil motioned for Gimli to join him and Gimli went eagerly. He did not see Legolas about and decided he would question Thranduil about it.  
  
"A pleasant morning to you Gimli," Thranduil greeted as Gimli slid into a seat beside him.  
  
Gimli nodded in reply and then asked, as politely as he knew how, "Do you know of the whereabouts of Prince Legolas this morning?"  
  
Thranduil frowned slightly, which startled Gimli, "I am afraid that I do not know. I left him last night by himself, after he stated that he would retire in a little while. He never came home. I wonder what became of him, but since he is hardly a young elf, there is not much that can be done about it. He can go where and when he pleases."  
  
Gimli was quieted by this information, and hardly glanced at the plate of delicious food that was set before him. He tried to tell himself that perhaps Legolas simply wanted to wander about in the trees that he had missed for so long, but something kept nagging at him.  
  
When Gimli finally resigned to eating, and found his spirits perked up a bit by the food, an elf strode in and bowed before Thranduil. Thranduil nodded his head in recognition, and the elf stood straight.  
  
"I have word of your eldest son," he said.  
  
Gimli looked up at the elf and recognized him to be the guard that had stopped them. He bristled slightly when he remembered how impudent he had been to Legolas and how he had talked about Gimli being nothing more than a strange dwarf. Gimli listened intently when Thranduil bade him to speak, though Gimli tried to act like he was concentrating on his food.  
  
"I approached him last night after he had an encounter with his lady friend," at this Gimli choked on a piece of food he had just placed in his mouth and the elf and Thranduil looked over at him. Gimli turned and coughed into a handkerchief while the elf went on. "He told me that I am released from my duties as his watch, which you placed me on, and then left the forest. I did not see exactly where he went, but I suspect that he left the borders of Mirkwood."  
  
"What? Why would he leave again, he has just barely arrived home," Thranduil rose from his chair. Just then the door opened and they all looked over, a recovering Gimli included. Liria entered the room, and Gimli glowered.  
  
Liria wore a simple sift made of the same green material the hunting clothes were made of. She glanced around the room before speaking, "Where is the Prince Legolas? I wish to speak with him."  
  
"You evidently did all your speaking last night," Gimli muttered.  
  
Liria overheard and her glance fell on Gimli for the first time. Her eyes darkened slightly, but she struggled to regain her composure. "I do not know that which you speak of, dwarf."  
  
"You should," Gimli answered back, "you drove him away."  
  
"What?" Liria was confused, "What is going on?"  
  
"That is what we are trying to comprehend," Thranduil spoke up.  
  
"I witnessed Legolas leave last night after your, um, encounter," the elf-guard spoke up.  
  
Liria blushed slightly and her eyes flamed, but she quickly cooled her features and her eyes set into a dull blue color. "And where did the Prince leave to?" she asked with a calm voice. Inside she was seething, how much had this guard seen and why had he been watching?  
  
"I cannot say for certain as I did not follow him all the way," the elf-guard answered uncertainly, refusing to meet Liria's gaze, "but I think that he has left the borders of Mirkwood."  
  
Liria took in a breath, "Well, Prince Legolas can certainly handle himself, I do not particularly see why this is an issue."  
  
"Exactly," seconded Thranduil, "Legolas can very well take care of himself. I suspect he will return soon, anyway. Come Liria, join us for the rest of our breakfast." Thranduil went to sit down and Liria took a step towards the table when the elf-guard spoke up again.  
  
"But I have more information to report to you," he started. Thranduil looked at him but remained seated. He nodded at the elf-guard to continue. "There have been reports of a large wolf pack roaming just outside of the borders of Mirkwood."  
  
"There have always been creatures of the wild about the borders," Liria spoke up, "they are no reason for concern. They will hardly attack an elf."  
  
"But these are not ordinary wolves," the elf-guard continued, "there have also been reports of wargs leading the pack. It is a mix of wargs with the natural wolves, and they are proving to be most ferocious. A guard was already attacked when on patrol. He escaped with minimal injury, but only because he had had his bow ready and was only beset by three of the pack."  
  
"Why was I not informed of this?" Thranduil demanded.  
  
The elf-guard squirmed, "Because it only happened recently, and since it was an isolated incident, we hardly felt that it was cause for alarm. But I have a small fear for the Prince being out there all by himself."  
  
Liria smirked, "Truly you know that the Prince is a capable warrior." Gimli found himself nodding support against his will. He did not like to agree with Liria, but this was very true and he had the utmost confidence in his friend. Liria continued, "I hardly think a wolf pack, wargs or no, will cause him any harm."  
  
"You do not understand, my Lady," the elf-guard persisted, "The Prince is without any weapons. He left after the celebration where he carried no such items. He does not even have his knives with him, and certainly not his bow and quiver."  
  
Liria and Gimli both went still at this information. Gimli tried to calm himself, thinking that Legolas was very capable by himself, but he was without weapons. Gimli remembered the fear of the wargs outside of the Gates of Moria. They were evil creatures, with a guise of an animal that hid their extreme intelligence. And if there was a whole pack of them.  
  
"I think that a party should be sent out at once," the elf-guard was continuing, "the Prince is not aware of the dangers."  
  
Thranduil hesitated. He was reluctant to send a search party out for his son who was perfectly capable of defending himself, especially since he was so near home. Legolas might perceive it as an insult. Then again, he had no weapons and no knowledge of the wargs.  
  
"I will go out to look for him," Gimli stated, standing. "And I will simply bring his weapons to him. That way he will not think that an entire party has been sent for him," Gimli was aware of Thranduil's worry, as he thought the same way.  
  
"And I will go as well," Liria said, much to Gimli's displeasure.  
  
"Nay, I do not need your assistance in this task, my Lady," Gimli strove to keep his voice formal and polite.  
  
"Either thee, or I, or both must go to him. And since I know these woods better than anybody, certainly better than you dear dwarf, I will have a better chance of finding him."  
  
Gimli muttered under his breath, but Thranduil spoke up. "Yes, I believe that this is the best possible solution. Liria is very capable in the woods, and you two should find him in no time. And since it is his friends seeking him, Legolas will not take offense. You both have my permission to do this task, but please return as soon as you can, preferably before sunset and with my son. There is still much that I wish to speak with him."  
  
Liria bowed low and started out of the door, "I will return after I have changed into something more appropriate." She turned before she stepped out of the door and called out to Gimli, "And please be prepared when I return, else I will venture without you."  
  
Gimli growled softly at Liria's retreating back, then turned to go to his room and change quickly, lest he not be ready and she had an excuse to go without him. No way would he allow Liria to be the only one looking for Legolas. 


	20. ch. #20

Disclaimer: Nothing new in this aspect. Reviews much appreciated, so please do so!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 20  
  
Liria strode back into the front hall of Thranduil's palace. She had changed into the traditional green and brown hunting clothes and had grabbed her weapons. Liria intended to only glance inside and then leave promptly, but much to her disappointment, Gimli stood clothed and ready to go. Liria said nothing, nor did Gimli, they simply turned and went out the door together. Thranduil hailed them as they left, nodding his consent. Liria and Gimli bowed in return before continuing on.  
  
It was not until the pair had been traveling in silence for some time and had already reached the borders of Mirkwood when Gimli finally spoke up. "I do not see why you insist on coming along, since it was probably because of you that Legolas left."  
  
Liria glanced at him coldly, her eyes an ice blue, "My concern for Legolas overrides my disdain for you, and I highly doubt I was the one to cause his pain. If anybody should be looking for him, it should be me, as I know these woods better than anybody, and you have no tracking skills." A sly grin came over Liria's face, "But tell me, dear dwarf, is it your selfishness that makes you desire to seek for him alone, or the fact that your concern for him is not pertinent. For if you truly cared for him, you would see that the best chance of finding him is me."  
  
Gimli flamed. He opened his mouth to fire back at her, but closed it again futilely. He sputtered in indignation and stomped about, picking up his pace, his back to Liria. Liria smirked and followed the dwarf, slackening her pace so that she did not have to walk too closely.  
  
They were now outside of Mirkwood, and Liria was bent close to the trail, searching for any signs that Legolas had gone this way. Gimli stood off to the side, tapping his foot impatiently. Liria glanced up at him, then back down to the ground, a small smile on her face, taking even more pains to read everything in the grass.  
  
Gimli could stand it no longer, "If I did not know any better, which I think that I do not, I would think that you are taking your time to spite me. But if you care for Legolas, as you claim to, then you would not be wasting any time. We need to find him quickly, and your lagging is starting to tell."  
  
Liria stood, staring down at Gimli, "I am not wasting time. I am searching for a trail, which is a wise thing to do so that one does not start off in the wrong direction and thus lose time that way. Your interruptions are not helping."  
  
Gimli quieted as Liria bent again. He sighed loudly when she spanned her search, spreading her hands and taking in more land. Liria rolled her eyes, but kept searching. Gimli was right, she had to admit, she did not want to waste any time. Because although there were not any tracks from Legolas, there were faint wolf tracks, probably from a couple of weeks ago. The tracks were large and many, multiple wargs. Liria stood and searched the ground in a wide circle, her vision taking in a large distance. She finally saw something that interested her in the distance and went to it. She bent again and straightened immediately.  
  
She turned back to Gimli, "He went this way," was all she said, and started off. Gimli started to follow, walking briskly, but not too briskly, and he was unable to keep up with her without effort anyway. Sine he was not particularly concerned about keeping with her, Gimli allowed Liria to get far ahead of him. But she seemed to be able to sense what he was trying to do and slowed slightly. She was still far ahead of him, but she remained at a constant pace that did not permit her out of his sight. And thus they spent most of the day in this fashion.  
  
Hours passed, and still no sight of Legolas. And his trail seemed to have been lost. Once again Liria knelt close to the ground with Gimli standing to the side. Gimli was extremely frustrated. What had meant to be a simple, fast mission was turning into a drawn out ordeal, and he had to spend the time with Liria of all people.  
  
Gimli's frustration got the better of him and he finally spoke up, "I thought you were supposed to be a great tracker that knew this forest like the back of your hand. Where is that greatness now, for I have yet to witness any of it."  
  
"And what of you, dwarf?" Liria answered back, not even bothering to stand up, "what great services of yours have you offered? There is yet to be any fruit from your labors."  
  
Gimli stepped closer to her, his hand twitching at his newly rehandled axe. "I could have found him by now if I did not have to keep waiting for you to decide on where to go."  
  
Liria stood, causing Gimli to halt in his advance. "I have to keep stopping because it is very hard to track an elf. I would not expect you to know anything of it, since your idea of stealth is to not breathe with your mouth open."  
  
Gimli drew his axe, "I will not put up with this impudence any longer."  
  
Liria drew a long dagger from its sheath at her waist, "And I will not put up with your asinine comments and continuous interruptions. It is no wonder I cannot track him with no chances to focus due to a dwarf who offers no help and should not have come out here in the first place."  
  
Gimli let out a small scream and slammed the axe into the earth in front of him. Liria started at his unexpected movement and her dagger arm slashed out on an impulse. The dagger sliced into the top of Gimli's axe arm. When Liria withdrew, she was hardly aware of what she had done. Gimli himself, so unexpected and quick her movements had been, stood awkwardly. He finally touched his upper arm with his free hand, and found blood when he withdrew it. Gimli stared at Liria, who was breathing heavily and staring at her dagger, tainted with a few drops of blood. Liria finally met Gimli's gaze, and her expression was unreadable. One thing was certain to Gimli, there was no remorse in that look.  
  
"That is it for you, my lady," Gimli said and turned gruffly, grabbing his axe on the roundabout. He then marched stiffly away, not much caring which way he was going, but still intent on finding Legolas. Liria still stood, alone. Her dagger was still held out, and she looked at it in a kind of wonder. What had she done? What had she been thinking? Had things really gotten that out of control? Liria distractedly shook the blade, letting the blood fall, and resheathed it. She then shook her head, wishing to clear it, and bent back down to the earth. Her only purpose right now was to find Legolas, especially before the dwarf did. 


	21. ch. #21

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know the drill by now. Many, many thanks to my reviewers, and please keep them coming!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 21  
  
Liria strode off in the opposite direction of Gimli. She spanned the grass ahead of her carefully, taking pains to notice a sign from Legolas. There was none. But she had been going in the right direction before she had lost his tracks, so she tried to stick to his original course and hope he had not turned to the side anywhere. One thing was made clear, though, Legolas had gone very far, very fast.  
  
Liria wondered at his taking off like this, no doubt after he had seen her home. Could what Gimli had said be possibly true, that she had been the one to drive Legolas off? No, Liria shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of the idea, that was ridiculous. Gimli was simply trying to rid himself of the blame, when he probably knew that it was all his fault. Why, he had been the one to first cause Legolas unhappiness. The dwarf was selfish, that was all.  
  
A sudden howling arose in the distance. It was faint as it was far away, but not far enough to escape Liria's sensitive hearing. She froze, trying to read the cry. She had a sudden fear that they had come upon Legolas, alone and unarmed. But the cry was not one of a hunting cry, more of a challenge. Liria tried to analyze the sound, as she was able to decipher some animal codes, but found that it was confused. Most likely because of the warg mixed with natural wolf. Whatever the reason for the cry was, Liria desperately convinced herself it was not a hunting cry. Legolas was safe, for the moment. She had to wonder if he had heard the same thing, most likely. Unless he was even further than she thought.  
  
Legolas halted in his progress away from Mirkwood. He stiffened as he listened to what had stopped him, howling. And it sounded like a large pack that was howling, and not just any kind of wolf pack. The cries were mingled with something else, something that had been heard outside of the gates of Moria. There was only one explanation of course, wargs.  
  
But why were there wargs here? And why were they mingling with the natural wolves? Such a thing hardly ever happened. Legolas reasoned that desperate times called for desperate measures. The wargs had suffered a set back in their numbers during the war of the ring, they needed to multiply once again. And if that meant mixing their blood with that of normal wolves, so be it.  
  
Legolas continued on, but now he turned his feet back towards Mirkwood. The pack sounded near to him, too close for comfort, and he realized for the first time that he was weaponless. He had not even thought about any weapons, not even the dagger that he usually always kept inside of his boot. Perhaps it would not be such a bad idea to go back to Mirkwood. He also thought about Gimli, who might start off without Legolas if Legolas did not return soon. Then Gimli would be alone with wargs running about, and that could prove to be disastrous. Gimli, stout though he may be, was poorly equipped to fight such creatures.  
  
A new thought came to Legolas as he walked back to Mirkwood. He left one problem right into another one, and then returned to the original problem. Was there to be no peace left for him? Certainly there would not be any as long as both Liria and Gimli were alive. Once again, Legolas' feet strove to point themselves towards the sea, away from all of the ongoing problems. But he could not do that, not now anyway.  
  
Legolas started off again towards Mirkwood, the howls raising again. They seemed to be getting closer. Legolas fought down a tiny point of fear. There was no reason to panic yet. Surely the wargs would not follow and get too close to Mirkwood. He would be safe as soon as he came close to the borders. Legolas suddenly realized that getting close to the borders was not going to happen as quickly as he hoped, he had gone surprisingly far in so short a time. Of course, he had been running. But he could not run now, especially with wargs near by. If they saw him run, they would give chase, it was as simple as that. So no matter how slow it seemed to him, walking now and paying attention to his surroundings might actually save him time in the long run, and keep him alive.  
  
Gimli muttered angrily to himself as he stomped through the forest. He hated forests, and being alone in one did not help. Plus he was extremely mad over what that she-elf had done to him. The cut in his arm flared up renewed as he remembered it, and he winced in pain. The wound was not even that deep, but it had been an elvish blade of course, and had sliced through his thick clothing and into him as easily as if he was paper. The bleeding still had not stopped.  
  
Gimli shook his head and muttered some more. As soon as he found Legolas, they would leave immediately. Away from that she-elf and all elves for the rest of their days. He was sure Legolas would give no more hesitation in wanting to stay with Liria as soon as Gimli told him what had happened. Liria was obviously very unstable. She could not be trusted.  
  
As long as he got to Legolas first, everything would be fine. Gimli could only imagine the kind of lies that Liria would tell him to get Legolas to stay with her. This would be the final decision for all of their futures, and now it was a kind of race to get it done.  
  
Gimli forgot all about the wargs and any dangers to him as he concentrated on only beating Liria and finding Legolas. He even forgot why he had come out here in the first place. As it was, Gimli was the only one who did not hear the howling of the wolves and wargs, as he was the farthest away and had the worst hearing. Gimli's thoughts pinpointed only to one single desire, beat the she-elf and leave this cursed forest.  
  
Legolas continued traveling into the night. He wanted to reach the borders of Mirkwood as soon as possible. He was pretty sure that the wargs were not tracking him, as he had been very careful all day to not leave any trails or signs, but they were getting closer to him anyway. It was almost as if they were making for the borders as well, but that did not seem right. Why would they want to near an elven city?  
  
Legolas was tiring. He had spent the entire day moving at a great speed and distance, and had not had any rest the day before. Now he staggered along. He forgot his other problem, his only concern was to get back to Mirkwood. If he stopped for the night, the wargs would catch up to him and they might sniff him out.  
  
Legolas halted suddenly. He leapt up into a tree above him after a moment's hesitation. With one mighty leap he found himself hidden in the dense foliage of the tree. Once situated, he peered back down at the earth. A giant warg had been making its way up the path towards him, its nose to the ground, as if scenting out a trail. Legolas held his breath when the warg passed beneath the tree. It obviously came upon the scent of Legolas that had been on the ground, for it paused.  
  
The wargs lifted its head, peering about with great yellow eyes. The bright moonlight gave sharp detail to Legolas. The beast was huge and ugly, much bigger than any natural wolf, and with denser fur to help deflect injuries. Spittle hung from its gaping jaws and the color of its teeth matched that of its eyes.  
  
The warg continued to look about before putting its nose back to the ground. It circled about, finding that the scent was stronger on one side then the other. Obviously something had been here and had not crossed, but it was no longer there. The warg was baffled. It had a very fresh trail with nothing nearby to create it. The warg suddenly sat down and threw its muzzle at the sky and let out a great howl. The noise was horrendous and Legolas clapped his hands to his sensitive ears. He nearly fell out of the tree with taking his hands off the branch, but he steadied himself with his legs. If he fell now, it would be right into the jaws of the warg.  
  
Normally, this type of situation would not even phase Legolas. But as he had nothing to shoot the warg with, or even fight it for that matter, Legolas sat helpless, hoping it would just go on its way. But the warg lay down at the base of the tree Legolas was hidden in. It had given a call for more of its kind to show up. When they all got here, then they could figure out what to do. A mystery had presented itself, and wargs were more curious than cats. He would not be satisfied until it was solved. 


	22. ch. #22

Disclaimer: Nothing new here, Tolkien is the brilliant one, not me. Reviews please! I like them (if you were not aware of that beforehand.)  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 22  
  
Special Note: This chapter dedicated to Analorien, feel better soon!  
  
The moon rose high in the black sky, and still Legolas hung on in the tree. He dared to breathe, striving to make no sound. The warg still lay at the base of the tree. Legolas could see well enough in the moonlight to see the huge creature, and that it was asleep. But Legolas would not risk trying to get down with it asleep. And he could not stay up here for the rest of his life, either. Something had to happen, and he figured that the only thing to happen would have to be done on his part.  
  
Legolas extended his hearing, the warg's breath was very slow and deep, it was assuredly asleep. But that meant nothing, its sensitive hearing matched his own. If Legolas was to do anything, it would have to be done absolutely silently.  
  
Carefully, Legolas stretched his cramped muscles and pulled himself into a precarious crouching position on top of a branch. He reached out a hand to steady himself on another branch. Legolas glanced at his surroundings. Leaping to the ground was out of the question, that would definitely wake up the warg. The only other option was to fly, and that seemed out of the question as well, or was it? Legolas spied out the nearest tree to his. It was about ten feet away. He could possibly jump from his tree into that one and continue on until he was at a safe enough distance to reach the ground. It seemed like a foolish plan at best, but Legolas decided it was better than nothing.  
  
Slowly, Legolas inched out along the branch. He wanted to get as near as possible before making the leap. The tree swayed underneath his weight, but made no sound. Still, Legolas stopped and held his breath, wondering if the warg would be able to feel the vibrations. Not a sign from the creature. Legolas continued carefully on.  
  
Legolas had reached the farthest point he could get to. If he went any farther, the slender branch would break under his weight. Legolas steadied his breathing and tensed his muscles, focusing only on the tree in front of him, specifically a branch that looked like it would easily accommodate his weight. With one last glance at the still sleeping warg, Legolas launched himself off of the branch and into the air. His legs were powerful, and easily brought him to the next tree. A little too powerful, for he missed the spot he had wanted to land on and resulted in landing awkwardly amidst the middle of the tree. His body slammed against the trunk and his breath hissed out of him involuntarily. Legolas clung onto the trunk, his arms and legs spread wide as if he was a large insect, and did not move a muscle. He strained his ears to pick up any sounds that the warg had heard him hit the tree. There was nothing. After five agonizing seconds of silence, Legolas allowed himself to turn his head over his shoulder. The warg was still asleep.  
  
Legolas breathed a silent sigh of relief and started to climb up into the tree, to the outermost branches that were closest to the next available tree. This time, the trees were closer and Legolas would be able to reach out and swing into it without risking a jump. Legolas easily swung into it and started onto the next tree. He was beginning to feel good about himself, thinking that he would be safe in no time.  
  
Just as Legolas was calculating the next jump, the next tree would require a further jump than the first one, the warg suddenly snorted and woke up. Legolas quickly recoiled back into the foliage of the tree he was in, but the sudden movement caused a twig to snap. The warg heard it and looked over in Legolas' general direction, but then turned his head away. He had heard something else that interested him more.  
  
Legolas puzzled over the warg turning away, down towards the path Legolas had originally come from. After a short period of time, Legolas was able to faintly hear the sounds of the rest of the pack, they were coming. The warg that had lain at Legolas' tree stood and his tail wagged slightly in anticipation of the arrival of the rest of the pack. They were finally catching up and answering his call. Then they could all figure out what kind of creature had come here with a scent but then left without one.  
  
Legolas was frozen in his tree and felt a small wave of fear when the warg opened its jowls and let out a howl. The howl was immediately answered by several, and in no time several wargs bounded into the clearing. They met the solitary warg in comradely fashion, sniffing noses and wagging tails, acting, Legolas thought with some interest, like natural wolves. But they all stilled when a certain warg entered the clearing.  
  
This warg was bigger than all the others, certainly he would be as tall as Legolas if he reared on his hind legs. He was old, with many battle scars telling of experience. His gray coat was matted down with mud, sweat, and blood, some of it fresh though Legolas was pretty sure it was not his own. This was clearly the leader of the wargs. It strode purposefully up to the warg that had been scouting ahead and stood directly in front of it. There was no wagging tails or other wolf signs shown. The other wargs melted away from the pair, giving them plenty of room.  
  
The leader sniffed at the scout warg, as if in disdain. The scout warg looked down, afraid to meet the leader's gaze. Vaguely, Legolas noted that other wargs had entered the clearing, but these were a lot smaller and greater in number, and did not look particularly thrilled to be there. Natural wolves, not wargs. Legolas turned his attention back to the leader and scout.  
  
Communication seemed to pass, though neither made a sound, and the leader promptly put his nose to the ground. He caught the scent immediately, then threw his head up to the scout and growled in admonishment. The scout seemed surprised and backed off a few paces before the leader leapt onto him. It was a single, fluid motion, and even Legolas had to admire the power and grace of such a large creature that looked like it would have difficulty moving about. The leader bit deeply into the scout's mane, and it yelped. The leader reared up onto its hind legs and shook the scout like a rag doll before throwing it aside. The scout yelped again when it landed heavily on its side and made no effort to get up.  
  
The leader put its nose back to the scent, then immediately reared up onto the trunk of the tree Legolas had originally been in. This warg was the smartest, and it had figured out right away what must have happened to the quarry. It had punished the scout for being so stupid as to not figure it out as well.  
  
The leader leaned against the tree with its forepaws and gazed up into it. There was nothing there. It sniffed deeply, and then dropped down and began to move slowly towards the next tree, its nose in the air the entire time.  
  
Legolas drew in a sharp breath, this warg was tracking him. All the other wargs and wolves were following the movements of the leader. Legolas decided to not waste any time and threw himself desperately at the next tree. He had to get out of here, now, before the leader caught up to him. Legolas landed awkwardly, with a branch catching him on the stomach and leaving his feet dangling, trying to find a hold. Quickly, they found a lower branch and Legolas hauled himself up, scrambling to get to the next tree. Thankfully, Legolas was able to swing into the next three trees. Legolas glanced back before he had to jump into the next tree. The wargs were farther behind, but the leader was now moving more quickly, its nose in the air and gaze upon the trees. It was coming towards Legolas, and the entire pack was behind it, following him.  
  
Legolas turned back to the next tree and, in his haste, jumped before routing out where he was to land. As a result, Legolas hit the next tree, but his grasp only found one branch to grab onto, with nothing for his feet. And much to his dismay, Legolas heard the branch snap above him and he felt himself start to fall. Legolas scrabbled frantically, trying to find any kind of hold, but his hands only scraped at a few small branches. Gravity plunged him down, and when he finally realized that he was not going to find a hold, Legolas tried to bring his feet underneath him. But it was too late, and with a loud noise, Legolas crashed to the ground on his side. 


	23. ch. #23

Disclaimer: Nothing new here. Love y'all, keep reviewing!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 23  
  
Gimli was continuing on in the forest with a loud, dwarf-like fashion. He was not trying to make his way secret or search for any tracks of Legolas, he was not skilled in that kind of thing. Rather, he ran on blindly, hoping that he would simply run into Legolas sooner or later. He tried to think like his friend to think of where he would go, and found this was not such a hard thing to do. He figured that his friend had to have been in a desperate state of mind to leave his home so soon after returning. That meant that he would have traveled far and fast, in probably one direction. So Gimli continued in the general direction that he and Liria had started in and tried to keep a straight course.  
  
As a result, Gimli had been traveling alone for about an hour when he heard the first howl. It was close to him. Gimli jumped, surprised. This was probably one of the wargs that the elf guard had been talking about. Certainly, Gimli did not want to get any closer to it, so he started to veer off of his course away from it. But something disturbed Gimli. To get away from the warg, he would have to get away from the straight route he had been taking towards Legolas. Most likely, Legolas would not be found on such a course anyway, but if Gimli did not follow the straight course, there was nothing else left for him to go on, he did not know how to track, and he did not know the ways of a forest.  
  
Gimli halted, indecision eating at him. Something was telling him to not turn away, but a bigger something, that probably of common sense, was telling him to get as far away from the warg as possible. Gimli took a step to the side, away from his course, but found himself turning a complete circle and starting on his original course, his axe now held firmly in his hands. Gimli ventured cautiously on his course, towards the howl he had heard.  
  
It was not well until evening that Gimli came upon a clearing. He was walking very slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, which was not completely silent, but quiet enough for a dwarf. Gimli's sight was no match for an elf's, but even he was able to see the huge warg laying in the middle of the clearing. Gimli stopped and jumped back into the fringe of trees, trying to disappear and be stealthy. But the warg woke up and looked over in Gimli's direction. Gimli's breath caught in his throat and he gripped his axe tightly, but the warg looked away and seemed to wait for something else.  
  
Gimli watched silently and did not move a muscle as the rest of the pack showed and the leader presented itself. Gimli was confused when the leader of the wargs started to track something in the air. Gimli shrank back when the warg neared him, but it continued on past him, seemingly intent on the trees.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash and the warg howled out loud. The entire pack picked up the sound as they rushed to something that had fallen out of a tree. Gimli saw the thing that had fallen stand up uncertainly and turn to face the oncoming pack. With a shock, Gimli realized it was Legolas. Gimli plunged out of his hiding place, his axe drawn high.  
  
  
  
Legolas stood slowly, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. He focused in time to see the entire pack coming at him full force. He lifted his hands to ward off the impending blows and tried to back away. His back hit the tree and stopped him, and before he could go around it, or climb back up into it, the leader leapt at him.  
  
Legolas was pinned by the tree and the huge animal on top of him. He could not move. The warg slashed at the arms Legolas held it off with, and had it not been for Legolas' wrist guards, the struggle would have quickly been over. Legolas summoned all of his strength and heaved at the animal, throwing it off of him. But he did not throw it very far, and the warg bounded back as if it were made of rubber. Legolas tried to sidestep the rush, but as he moved something else caught his eye. A new creature had bounded in from the side, yelling something loudly. It took Legolas a moment to realize that it was Gimli.  
  
Gimli leapt in at the warg, his axe ready. He rushed from the side, knocking the warg off of its course. He moved in when the warg lay still, stunned, and readied his axe to kill it. But the warg quickly regained its focus and leapt at the dwarf. Gimli stood his ground and with a deafening war cry, swung his axe. It caught the warg on the shoulder and it went down, but it was still not dead. Gimli noticed the rest of the pack was still advancing, so he took this small opportunity to turn to Legolas.  
  
"Catch," he called to him and threw Legolas his twin fighting blades that he had carried. Legolas caught them, and Gimli turned his attention back to the warg that was rushing again. This time, Gimli's stroke proved true and he hewed the warg's neck. He gave a triumphant yell at the fallen leader.  
  
Gimli was distracted by his victory, and did not see the other warg rush him from the side. He was laid low before he knew it, and things would have gone hard for him had not Legolas leapt to his side. He picked the warg up by the scruff of the neck and threw it off of Gimli, then followed up with his blades and slashed the throat through the thick fur. He turned and picked Gimli up in one fluid motion, and then they both stood back to back, facing the wargs.  
  
They were besieged by about three more when the rushes stopped. Legolas and Gimli broke apart and stared about at what was happening in wonder. The smaller, natural wolves were fighting the wargs. With the fall of the warg leader, they had decided to fight off the rest and reclaim their territory. Legolas and Gimli were forgotten as the new battle raged on. The small wolves were ill-fitted against the larger wargs, but they were bigger in number and fought with repressed passion.  
  
Quietly, so as not to draw any attention to themselves, Legolas and Gimli backed away. It was not until they were a good fifty paces away that they allowed themselves to turn their back on the raging animals and run. Nothing bothered to follow them.  
  
When Legolas could no longer hear the sounds of the battle, he dropped to his knees and took several deep breaths. Gimli followed suit, straining to catch his breath noisily. After a few moments, Legolas looked over at Gimli. His breathing had already returned to its normal state, but Gimli was still gasping for breath. Legolas smiled faintly when Gimli looked over. He placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "You always seem to come when you are needed most, my friend."  
  
"You did not need me," Gimli replied, "but I decided you might want a little help since you were without any weapons." Legolas laughed and Gimli as well. Legolas stood and helped Gimli up.  
  
"Come along my friend, and let us return to Mirkwood together, where we will then announce our departure," Legolas said, his tone light. Gimli only nodded in reply and they both started out back to the elven city. 


	24. ch. #24

Disclaimer: Must I say it all again? But I will say review please! Thanks!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 24  
  
Day was dawning when Gimli and Legolas finally returned to the city. The same elf-guard saw them and immediately went to alert Thranduil, rather than risk confronting Legolas again. Legolas knew that he and Gimli only had a few more moments alone together before they were again bombarded by people. Legolas decided know was the time to ask a question that had been burning at him.  
  
"As well met as you were my friend," Legolas began, "why were you out looking for me? And how did you find me? I know of your dislike for forests."  
  
Gimli stopped and Legolas did likewise. They stood facing each other. "There had been reports of wargs roaming about and it was also said that you were roaming about with no weapons. Normally I would harbor no fear for you, but since you were weaponless, I decided that you might need some assistance."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Spoken like a true friend. But you have not completed your answers."  
  
Gimli shifted uncomfortably, "I only followed a straight path, thinking you would have done likewise. It is mainly by luck that I found you when I did."  
  
Legolas nodded and continued on, deciding not to press the matter any further. Gimli was holding something back, but at the moment it did not seem to matter.  
  
Gimli trudged on behind Legolas. For some reason, his tongue had held back telling anything of Liria. It would seem logical that he should tell Legolas that they had initially set out together, but then he would want to know why they had split up. Gimli's arm burned at the remembrance of the cut. He had intended to tell Legolas of it, but now he could not. It seemed like it would only complicate matters further.  
  
A short time later, Legolas and Gimli stood in a hall in front of Thranduil. Thranduil met them warmly. "My son has returned again. Though I am puzzled by his sudden departure. You can speak of it if you wish, though it is not necessary."  
  
"There were some personal conflicts," was all Legolas disclosed.  
  
Thranduil nodded shortly and turned to Gimli. "I assume that you were the one to find him. My favor stands with you for that, though I have to ask after the Lady. Why does she not accompany you two on your return?"  
  
Legolas' waning attentions were suddenly caught. "What lady?"  
  
"The Lady Liria of course," Thranduil replied, "she was not with Gimli when you reunited?"  
  
Legolas glanced at Gimli before answering. Gimli was staring at the floor. "I have not seen the Lady since I left. Gimli alone found me, and this is the first I have heard of Liria setting out as well."  
  
"No worry lies for her, I presume," Thranduil said in a light tone, "she was never one to leave a forest. Likely she will show up in due time. For now, it would please me if you took some rest, my son, as you have not had one since you came home."  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied in a wooden tone, "I will go rest." With that, Legolas turned on his heel and walked out of the great room, towards his own. Gimli watched after him, but Legolas did not even glance back at him to encourage him to follow. His shoulders were rigid, and his step was fast. Gimli had the feeling that him not telling Legolas of Liria first had caused a new rift.  
  
Gimli sighed and set out towards his own room. Just when he thought things were settling down and he and Legolas were going to depart, something new came up. And it was always with the she-elf. Gimli had a sudden hope that Liria would not even come back. After all, there were other foul beasts besides wargs prowling through the dark parts of Mirkwood.  
  
Gimli entered his room, only to find Legolas already there. He stood when Gimli came in, and placed himself directly in front of him. "Why did you not tell me that Liria accompanied you? And what happened to her?"  
  
"It did not seem like an important matter," Gimli replied, drawing himself up with dignity. "I saw no reason to bring it up."  
  
"You have made a habit of not answering all of my questions," Legolas replied, as edge in his voice.  
  
"I do not know what has happened to the lady. All I know is that we parted ways early in our expedition."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes briefly before continuing, "And why did you two part ways?"  
  
Gimli flared suddenly, "Because she cut my flesh!" For proof, Gimli raised the covering on his arm and showed the deep cut. "She was proving an impossible companion as it was, but I cannot endure one who wields a dagger so loosely. Especially when it is a female and I cannot permit myself to fight back."  
  
Legolas stepped forward and looked at Gimli's arm more closely. "Has it gone this far?" he whispered to himself. Legolas stepped to the side and walked out of the room. When he reached the door he paused, and without bothering to look back said, "We will leave tomorrow at noon."  
  
Gimli watched Legolas go. He was not quite sure over what had just happened, but at least they would be leaving tomorrow. Then things had to get better. 


	25. ch. #25

Disclaimer: Nothing new, I like reviews! Thanks to all who have!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 25  
  
The next day came quickly, and Legolas and Gimli were preparing themselves for departure, this time for good. Legolas stood in front of Thranduil once again. Thranduil was not understanding why Legolas was leaving. He questioned Legolas for perhaps the tenth time, "Why are you so eager to leave when you have only just arrived?"  
  
"I have explained, father," Legolas pleaded, "I am no longer needed in Mirkwood. And I find I cannot stay here any longer. It seems that problems arose as soon as I came. And though I do not know if this will be any solution, I will at least feel I am getting something accomplished and will therefore have some distraction from other matters. I cannot explain any further."  
  
Thranduil frowned slightly. "As you wish. I cannot force you to stay here, you can come and go as you please." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. Legolas bowed low and then stepped forward to embrace his father. It was brief and Legolas turned to walk out of the great hall.  
  
When Legolas reached outside, Gimli was already waiting with their horses and packs ready to go. Legolas had to pause to smile briefly. He remembered when Gimli would not get on a horse for anything, now he was willing to ride one on his own. Gimli saw the smile and spoke up, "And what do you find so humorous?"  
  
"Did I not say that you would become a horseman?" Legolas inquired. Gimli frowned for a moment, then relented and laughed. Legolas laughed as well as he stepped forward and swung up onto his horse. He waited as Gimli clambered onto his horse equipped with saddle and bridle. Legolas of course rode bareback.  
  
They started out immediately, and Gimli had to wonder where everybody was. Nobody was out to see them off, there was no celebration or anything. It was almost as if Legolas and Gimli had not returned at all. Legolas' thoughts were elsewhere. He had not seen Liria since that night in the glade before he had left. He found himself wondering if he would ever see her again. There had been no report of her in the city and scouts had not seen her in the forest. Legolas had a dull feeling that something might be wrong, but pushed it away. Liria was fully capable in the forest.  
  
Guilt was starting to eat at him as well. Liria was in the forest in the first place to look for him, and now he was leaving without so much as sending out scouts and trackers for her. He felt as though he was leaving in secret, trying not to be heard by dangerous beasts. His emotions were mixed up more than ever now. He still loved Liria, and thus felt guilty as if he was abandoning her, but there was now an edge of aversion since he had found out that she had physically hurt Gimli. Obviously, the two could not be together without serious problems ensuing, so the only option was to keep them apart. And if that meant risking one of them, then so be it. But Legolas knew the answer was not as clear cut as all that.  
  
Gimli and Legolas traveled through an uneventful day. They were now past the borders of the elven city and in the wild regions of Mirkwood. The sun had disappeared, and the two decided to make a camp and continue the next day. Gimli had been in a pleasant mood all day, he and Legolas were finally leaving together without the she-elf, whereas Legolas had been silent and distant. Gimli had not pressed him though, knowing he would need time before he got over Liria. Not a lot of time, of course.  
  
Once camp was made, Gimli fell asleep right away. Riding a horse was hard work. Legolas stayed on his feet, pacing softly. There was no way he could sleep, his thoughts were too occupied.  
  
There was a sudden noise in the underbrush to his left. Legolas whirled, hope making his heart pound. But there was nothing. Liria was not going to magically appear and make everything better. Even if she did come, what would happen then? More fights with Gimli, that's what. Legolas stayed awake the entire night.  
  
Morning came, as it always does, and Gimli and Legolas set out once again. It looked like the passage of yet another uneventful day. The two travelers were silent, Legolas with his troubled thoughts and Gimli troubled by those thoughts.  
  
Legolas sensed another presence in their vicinity, but since lack of sleep was making his senses unreliable and he had been striving to sense Liria, he paid no attention to it. It was not until a burden was unexpectedly lifted off of his back that he checked his horse and turned. Gimli stopped with Legolas, looking around uncertainly.  
  
It took Legolas a moment to realize that his bow was gone. That was what had been taken off of his back. He looked around, thinking maybe it had fallen off, when a movement in the top of the trees caught his eye. An elf suddenly swung down, landing smoothly on his feet, Legolas' bow held firmly in his hands.  
  
Legolas looked at his bow first, marveling that somebody would dare to have the audacity to take it, a gift from Galadriel, so he did not note right away who held the bow. When he finally looked at the elf, his face showed recognition and surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked the elf.  
  
The elf-guard stood before them, the same elf-guard that had been following Legolas ever since stopping them before Mirkwood. He looked unsettled and his eyes darted from Gimli to Legolas, Legolas' bow held tightly with an arrow in the other hand just itching to be fitted. Fine tremors ran throughout his body.  
  
"You have to go back," the elf-guard said, his voice wavering.  
  
Legolas was picking up on his mannerism, the other elf seemed extremely agitated and distressed over something. For a moment, Legolas thought that something must have happened to Thranduil after they had parted. "Prithee, tell us why we are to go back so soon?" he asked the elf carefully.  
  
"Because they will all blame me," the elf-guard said, his face cracking with emotion, as if he would sob any minute.  
  
"Blame you for what?" Gimli spoke up.  
  
The elf-guard jumped at his voice, as if he had forgotten Gimli was there, and raised the bow with an arrow fitted to it. He pointed it at Gimli, who held his hands up in surprise. Legolas jumped off his horse, his hand going for his dagger, but the elf-guard turned at the sound and pointed the bow at Legolas. Legolas stopped moving, confused. Something was wrong, and this elf felt like he was about to snap.  
  
"Do not move, either of you," the elf demanded, then, "I will be blamed for you leaving. They think I don't know that they are all talking of me. How I did not recognize my own Prince, and how I was dismissed from his service. But I know, I know that they see me as a disgrace. Now with you gone again, they will all say that it was my fault. They might even make songs about it, the guard who drove away a prince, I will be exiled! You must come back and explain to them, explain to them all that I was only trying to serve you and your kingdom."  
  
Legolas had no idea what to make of what he was hearing. He had no doubt that it was all made up, but why the elf would make up such ridiculous things were beyond him. Something was terribly wrong with this elf, and something told Legolas to treat him with caution. He was unpredictable.  
  
Legolas tested the elf carefully, "Nobody blames you. They all know why it is that I have to leave. King Aragorn is in need of my help."  
  
The elf hung his head, and Legolas thought for an instant that he was crying, but he pulled his head up again, shaking it. "No, they don't know, or they do not care. They were just waiting for me to mess up. I drove you away, that is what they will say."  
  
Legolas shook his head, his voice calm, "No."  
  
"Yes!" The other elf's cry was so loud and sudden that he startled both Legolas and Gimli. Gimli's horse reared and Gimli, being inexperienced, fell off of the horse. The horse then bolted when the elf- guard shot wildly at the sudden movement and struck the horse in the flank. Legolas watched the wounded animal run off, more in amazement than anything else. An elf actually shot a horse, such a thing was very rare. The situation was more precarious than he thought.  
  
A/N: I know this is a bit of a plot twist, but I swear it will make sense, just bear with me! 


	26. ch. #26

Disclaimer: Same song, verse 358. Reviews are loved!!!!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 26  
  
Gimli got up from where he had fallen and stood still. Legolas stood apart from him, and watched to see that he was okay. Gimli nodded, he was fine. Neither one moved, eyeing the crazy elf who had already fit another arrow into Legolas' prized bow. Legolas was becoming angry, he would not be ordered about by another elf. But he was unable to do anything, the elf would be able to get off a shot before Legolas reached him if he rushed him. Legolas glanced at Gimli, the dwarf was looking as though he was going to charge anyway, bow or no.  
  
The elf suddenly straightened, as if a brilliant idea had occurred to him. "If you come back and tell everybody that it was not I who drove you away, I will tell you where your lady friend is."  
  
Legolas' blood suddenly ran cold. "What are you saying?" he asked the elf confused.  
  
"Your friend, the general's daughter. I had a little run in with her earlier, I did not like what she was doing to my Prince, women always cause trouble. Anyhow, she is indisposed at the moment, but I will tell you where she is if you come back." The elf looked relieved, like everything was going to be okay. "Of course," he added nonchalantly, "I cannot guarantee what condition she will be in. She tried to fight back, but don't worry, I punished her for you my Lord."  
  
If possible, Legolas got colder. "Take me to her now," he commanded.  
  
"Only if you will come back," the elf reminded Legolas.  
  
"Of course, just take me to her." Legolas was not in a mind to bargain, he just wanted to get to Liria as quickly as possible. He would then decide what to do with the elf.  
  
"Follow me," the elf chirped, almost happily, turning. Legolas immediately followed him, and Gimli ran to catch up to the swift elves. He reached Legolas and whispered to him.  
  
"We can take him now that his back is turned," Gimli told Legolas.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "We have to find Liria first."  
  
"But then we will have to go back," Gimli said, aghast at the thought. He had been so happy to finally get going back to Aragorn. Legolas shook his head, but said no more. He walked faster to keep up with the elf, and Gimli fell behind, his feet dragging.  
  
After a few hours of swift travel, the three came to the precipice of a deep trench. It had been made during one of the many battles in Mirkwood. The elf strode to it and then turned, pulling the bow up again. He motioned to the trench, and then kept the bow steadily trained on them. Legolas went to the edge and peered down. He could make out Liria's still form on the bottom.  
  
Legolas whirled on the elf, "What did you do to her?" he demanded, stepping close. The elf pulled back the string of the bow, and Legolas backed off. Gimli looked over the edge as well, seeing Liria. His face was unreadable.  
  
"I only helped you, my Lord," the elf declared, "I know you were suffering grief over her. You should be happy now that I took care of the problem."  
  
"Enough of this," Legolas said and turned to the trench. He readied himself to go down.  
  
"What are you doing?" the elf inquired.  
  
"I am going to get her," Legolas replied, starting down. Legolas disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving Gimli and the elf alone. Gimli was gripping the handle of his axe, but did not unsheath it. He eyed the elf, who was for the most part ignoring him, his eyes trained in the trench. Obviously, he did not fear the dwarf at all. Gimli moved around a bit, the elf did not even look up. Gimli moved behind him, still the elf did not stir.  
  
Gimli finally took out his axe, savoring the feel of it in his hands. He was not going to go back to Mirkwood for anything. This elf was crazy. Gimli lifted the axed over his head, and was about to bring it down when the elf finally whirled around and grabbed the axe. The elf yanked and the axe came out of Gimli's hand. Gimli looked on in dismay.  
  
"You should not have done that," the elf told Gimli calmly, "for now I see that you are not to be trusted. What if you turned against Lord Legolas? I would never be able to forgive myself. I must protect him, you know." And with that, the elf drew out a dagger and slashed out at Gimli. Gimli dodged, but he was not faster than an elf and the blade slashed into him, in the same spot that Liria had sliced him. Gimli let out a yell at the fresh pain and fell to the ground, holding his wounded arm.  
  
The elf stood over him, the blade in his hand. He looked thoughtful, as if deciding what to do. "Stop!" yelled a voice. The elf immediately backed off and picked up the bow he had left on the ground. Legolas was quickly coming towards them. He had heard Gimli's howl of pain and had immediately leapt up to the top of the trench.  
  
"He cannot be trusted my Lord," came the elf's reply. He stood between Legolas and Gimli, the bow held ready, not allowing Legolas to get to Gimli. "He has to die, then I can rest easy knowing you are safe. Dwarves can never be trusted, I am surprised you have survived this long with him."  
  
"Do not harm him," Legolas told the elf.  
  
"Why?" the elf asked.  
  
"Because he is my friend," Legolas answered him carefully.  
  
"Am I a friend?" the elf asked.  
  
Legolas paused, uncertain how to answer this. He was never one to lie. "You are loyal," he finally said.  
  
A shadow crossed over the elf's face, and his mood changed. His mood changes came on swiftly, and were unpredictable. "But not good enough to be a friend," he said in a dark tone, "after all that I have done for you. I have been more of a friend to you than both of these that you do call friends."  
  
Legolas considered carefully what to say, "I have known these two for a longer period of time and,"  
  
The elf cut him off, his voice raising in rage, "I have known you longer! You never paid any attention to me. I have been serving you and Thranduil for over two-hundred years, and you never said a word to me! My purpose in life was to protect you, and I will in seeing that you are brought back, without any sufferings!"  
  
Before Legolas was aware of what he was doing, the elf turned back to Gimli and pulled back the bow string. Legolas darted forward, wanting to reach the elf before he had time to release the arrow. But as fast as Legolas was, he was not fast enough to reach the other elf before Gimli was dead. He knew this, but rushed anyway. Suddenly, the elf jerked and the arrow flew up into the air. The elf then turned slightly to look at Legolas who had paused uncertain, and fell to the ground on top of Gimli. Gimli crawled out from under the elf's form and scrambled away from it, lest the elf get up again. Legolas ran and reached Gimli, pulling him up. Then they both looked at the elf who was laying still, facedown on the ground. An arrow was protruding from his back.  
  
Legolas turned when he heard a groan behind them. Liria was standing near the edge of the trench, a bow in her hands. She looked at them and smiled, before collapsing forward unconscious. 


	27. ch. #27

Disclaimer: Yet again another one, but since we are nearing the end (sigh) it will be one of the last. I love my reviewers! (Hint, hint)  
  
Everlasting Road: ch. 27  
  
Voices drifted into Liria's consciousness. She struggled to place them, they seemed familiar. She wondered at why everything was so dark, then realized it must be her eyes. She fought with them to open, and was delighted when they did her bidding. Her blurred vision revealed Legolas kneeling beside her, cradling her form, with Gimli standing beside him, his gruff face as unreadable as ever.  
  
"Hello," said Legolas, "how do you feel?"  
  
Liria closed colorless eyes and opened them again before speaking. "I am just fine," she managed to get out.  
  
"You are not fine," Legolas answered, "you need help."  
  
"I do not," Liria insisted, "I have been helped too much recently."  
  
Legolas paused briefly before continuing, "Can you tell us what happened? Was it the elf-guard?"  
  
"The elf-guard," Liria thought it over, "yes, it was him. He confronted me, telling me that I was causing you nothing but pain and that I should be ashamed for using you so. I ignored him and told him to worry over his own affairs, but he would not leave me alone. When I turned my back on him to walk away, he jumped on me. It was weird, his entire demeanor had changed. He was crazed. He began to pound me with his fists, but I fought back and pushed him off of me. Then I tried to take him down so that I could take him back to Mirkwood myself and report his insanity, but he was stronger than I thought. Next thing I knew, I was on the edge of the trench, and he pushed me in. That is all, until I heard you arguing with him. I tried to come up earlier when I first heard your voice, but I could not get my body to move. I am sorry if I have caused any inconvenience."  
  
Legolas smiled, brushing her hair off of her forehead, "You did not cause anything for us. I am so sorry that I thought to leave you, I had no idea you were in such a state. Believe me, I would have killed that elf right out had I known." Legolas glanced briefly at the elf's still form, "But he is dead now, and the problem appears to be taken care of."  
  
Liria smiled faintly and closed her eyes again. Legolas could not help but notice the many cuts and abrasions upon her, and it made him sick to think that he had been going to leave her. Had they not come, she most certainly would have died, and he might never have even known about it. Such a thought was terrifying.  
  
Legolas looked over at Gimli. "We will make camp here for tonight, and then move out in the morning." Gimli said nothing. He did not even bother to ask the question that was burning him, as to whether or not they would be going back to Mirkwood or to Aragorn. He could imagine which, Liria needed help. Legolas would want to take her back. But for the first time, the thought of Liria interfering with their plans once again did not bring anger into his heart, rather, he felt neutral. He was slightly confused over this, he had no idea what to think. Gimli watched the two elves together, and noticed that Legolas seemed happy. Even though they had just come through a weird, and somewhat perilous, encounter, Legolas was happy with Liria. The previous conflicts were forgotten, he was simply happy to have found Liria in time. And Liria looked content as well. She no longer looked like a conniving she-elf intent on simply ruining any relations Legolas had with anybody else. She seemed happy as well, even in her current condition. This was all a revelation to Gimli.  
  
Night fell with no occurrences, and Gimli wandered off to be by himself. He seriously needed to think. He was no longer sure of his feelings. Liria had been nothing but a conflict for he and Legolas to overcome, and just when Gimli thought she had been overcome, she would show up again. Plus, she had made it clear that there was no love lost between Gimli and herself. Then again, she had just saved his life. Gimli could not deny the fact that without her he would be dead right now.  
  
Then Gimli took a moment to consider Legolas. Legolas had been happiest when all three of them had been traveling together, before there had been any issues. He had been lighthearted and carefree, as free- spirited as any elf. Then Gimli had watched his friend disintegrate with his internal conflicts, caused by Liria and himself. Gimli realized he could no longer blame it all on Liria, it was just as much his fault as hers. Startling, but true thoughts.  
  
Gimli shifted slightly when he heard a noise behind him. He turned, expecting Legolas. Liria stood behind him. "You should not be up and about," he said instantly, standing warily.  
  
"Do not try to fool me that you care of my state. Besides, I am not broken, merely scratched," she replied. Liria stepped closer to Gimli, who watched her carefully, ready to jump into action if need be. Liria stopped at a safe distance. "We need to talk."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," he replied before he knew what he was saying.  
  
Liria walked past Gimli to a small log and sat down. Gimli followed her. There were a few moments of silence before Liria turned to look at Gimli. Her eyes were a deep blue, a neutral color. "You love Legolas, do you not?"  
  
Gimli was slightly taken aback by the question. He answered carefully, "He is my most dear friend, and I would do anything for him, of course I love him."  
  
Liria nodded and looked away, "As I knew." She shrugged slightly, "I love him as well. And I think it is safe to say that he loves both of us, so what is to be done? We have been treating him cruelly with our disputes. If he was as dear as we both think, than he does not deserve such treatment. Do you agree?"  
  
Gimli nodded woodenly, wondering what this was getting at.  
  
Liria continued, as if Gimli were not really there at all. "He should not have to tear his heart in two to be able to live. An elf's heart is especially fragile. He has not been the same, and there is a possible cure." Liria turned to Gimli again, looking him straight in the eye, "You and I, dwarf, need to learn to live peaceably. For the sake of Legolas if none else."  
  
Gimli took a breath before replying. "Well said, but easier that than actually done. There has been much harm done to us, by both sides."  
  
"I am aware of that," Liria picked up, "but I believe we can make it work. You may choose not to believe me, but I was appalled by what I had done to you when I physically harmed you. That was an alert, to say the least. But I believe that I may have made that up to you, whether you think so or no. And if we can draw even on this affair, we can start afresh, and try to remain neutral."  
  
"My lady," Gimli answered, "you have made up for your deed. And I am surprised to hear that you were sorry for your actions. That makes this a lot easier. So for the sake of Legolas, we will coexist in a tolerable fashion, at least for the time being."  
  
Liria grinned slightly, her eyes lightening in their color. She rose to go back, "So be it, master dwarf."  
  
Gimli watched her walk away. If possible, he was now more confused than ever, but there was also a calmness inside of him that he had not had for quite some time. 


	28. ch. #28

Disclaimer: Boy, I can't be original with these anymore, so I own nothing I didn't think of. Sorry I've been taking so long on updates, our journey is coming to a close and I want to end it right. Love you all!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 28  
  
The sun skimmed over the trees, proclaiming a new day. Legolas, of course, was already awake. He looked over at his two sleeping companions, a comfortable distance from each other of course. He hesitated to wake them, especially Gimli. He knew that they would probably have to venture back to Mirkwood for Liria, and Gimli would not take that lightly. As he sat and worried, he saw Liria's eyes blink and green coloring flooded into them. Her head rolled to the side, catching Legolas' gaze, and she smiled.  
  
Legolas hesitated, then smiled back. His emotions were starting to tear him again, and he did not know how much longer he would be able to stand it.  
  
Gimli awoke on his own soon afterwards, and Legolas stood. He knew that what he was about to say was going to enrage Gimli, and Gimli might even possibly storm off on his own, but what could he do? He had already left Liria once, and she had almost died. He would not be able to do it again.  
  
Legolas looked over at Gimli and cleared his throat. "I regret to say that our course may change its destination. I cannot leave Liria…"  
  
Legolas was interrupted hastily by Liria, "Do not worry, my Lord, for I am suddenly feeling for an adventure. You two will be able to continue your previous ways, I will follow and cause no trouble or burdens to you."  
  
Legolas gaped for a moment, astounded. He was not sure he had just heard correctly. This coming from the elf who had so vehemently protested against traveling with the dwarf? Legolas tried a different angle, needing reassurances, "But your current condition."  
  
"Is fine," Liria finished. She stood to prove it, "That elf was not as tough as he thought. I grow weary of Mirkwood, I have been in one place for too long. If it is pleasing to all," and here she caught Gimli's eye, "then I shall accompany you two on your journey."  
  
Legolas turned to look at Gimli, who was looking at Liria, and actually smiling. Or half-smiling anyway, but to Legolas it made no difference. They were getting along, he did not want to risk jeopardizing it. He turned back to Liria to proclaim how happy he would be to have her come along when Gimli spoke up.  
  
"Of course there will be a slight detour. I have yet to visit my own relatives and let them know I am still alive. It is on the way, so I wish to stop in my homeland for a brief visit." Gimli looked steadily at Liria as he spoke. It was a test to see if she truly would put aside all differences.  
  
Liria recognized the test and smiled tightly. She did not particularly like the aspect of visiting an entire colony of dwarves, but to make a commotion over it now would mean that Gimli won. "It makes no difference to me, master dwarf. I hope you find your homecoming pleasant and worthwhile."  
  
Legolas stood between the two, alternating his eyes between them. He could still scarcely believe what he was hearing, but his ears were sensitive, and he knew what he was hearing to be the truth. Still not wanting to risk anything, Legolas silently packed up camp. The others followed suit. When all was ready to go, Legolas finally spoke, "Onward then. To Gimli's destination, and then straight to the home of Isildur's heir."  
  
He paused slightly after his speech, thinking a rebuke was to come. But not a word was said, and Liria and Gimli turned to move on. Legolas followed hesitantly after before it finally hit him, they were all traveling together, under their own will. Everybody was getting along. The terrible rents he had felt inside of him suddenly disappeared, and he was filled with a lightness he had not known he was missing. He was happier than he could remember being ever since the Ring had come into his life.  
  
A week passed, and still Liria and Gimli were civil towards each other. There had been a slight dispute over a matter of firewood, Gimli had insisted the wood was dead while Liria claimed it still living and thus could not be harmed, but that had been quickly settled. True that for the most part they ignored each other, but to Legolas it was as if they were behaving as the best of friends.  
  
Both Gimli and Liria had seen the change in Legolas, his shoulders were no longer stooped, his step was light again, and he radiated a fair aura while frequently singing out loud. Internally, they both vowed that he was to stay this way. It was for him that they were doing this, and it seemed to be helping.  
  
By the end of the week, they had come within a mile of Gimli's homeland. Gimli and Legolas were excited over it, but Liria hung back, not wishing to go much further. She had no doubt Legolas would be accepted, once his stories were heard, but she was a different matter. Her fate was literally in Gimli's hands, and she was still not sure she could trust him. Their uneasy truce was hardly enough to quell her fears.  
  
In seemingly no time at all to Liria, they were encroaching on the borders of Gimli's homeland. Liria's anxiety was getting the better of her, and she could hardly force herself to continue. Maybe I can just stay here until they come back, she thought to herself, I can say that I am still injured and cannot travel a step further. It seemed like a weak lie to her even, and she knew that Legolas would never fall for it. Then he would start to suspect that she and Gimli were fighting again, and all the work they had just done would be for naught. Gritting her teeth and clenching her nails into her palms, she continued forward.  
  
Legolas and Liria were well aware of the dwarves before they rushed. Out from behind rocks at the base of a large mountain came ten dwarf guards. They hurried noisily and were hardly being stealthy, so Liria and Legolas showed no surprise. Gimli, however, stepped forward to intercept them, for he was fearful for the elves' safety.  
  
"My friends," Gimli boomed out, "I have returned to you with friends. Do not be alarmed, we are in peace." The dwarves paused, uncertain. They had a huge colony, and they did not immediately recognize the dwarf in front of them. Then one of them dropped his axe and fell to a knee.  
  
"Hail, hero Gimli son of Gloin. The prodigal son has returned from his task." The other dwarves immediately dropped their weapons and dropped to their knees. Then two of them got up and ran back to the colony, proclaiming loudly of Gimli's return. Their boisterous reception was definitely different from the elves'.  
  
Gimli started forward, being surrounded by the commandeering dwarves. They all started forward to the colony, and Legolas and Liria stepped forward as well. One of the dwarves suddenly turned, his axe drawn. "And what of these elves? Are they with you, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli walked straight to Legolas and faced the others with pride. "This is my dear companion Legolas, and we have fought side by side throughout our trials. He is the highest friend and honors me by coming to my homeland."  
  
Legolas bowed at the introduction and spoke pleasingly, "I hope that you will have no troubles due to my presence, and may the stars ever shine upon you." The dwarves smiled, but said nothing to the typically elvish reply. But if he was with Gimli, they could stand him for that long. They all started forward again, but again the dwarves halted.  
  
"And what of this one?" the same suspicious dwarf asked, gesturing towards Liria. Gimli turned and looked at her. She was standing very straight, and her eyes were wide. She was expecting to be dismissed by Gimli and shamed before the others. Gimli entertained the thought for a moment, it might be fun. But a quick glance at Legolas stopped him. His friend was looking at Liria as well, but his gaze was anxious. He would not be able to take more blows to the heart.  
  
"This is a noble elf as well, and she has proved to be an asset to our cause." That was all Gimli said, but it was enough for the dwarves. Another elf to momentarily entertain, it was not a lasting arrangement, they hoped.  
  
Gimli turned, not meeting Liria's gaze. She stood confused. She had been sure that the dwarf would brand her evil and have the other dwarves run her out. But he had not. She was not sure what to make of it. It was not until Legolas' hand touched her elbow that she snapped back to attention. Everybody else was moving on, they had to follow. Liria stumbled a few feet, then followed silently. Legolas walked beside her and squeezed her hand, then went ahead to join Gimli. He looked back a few times with encouraging looks, mostly to make sure she was still following. She did not look like she was all there. 


	29. ch. #29

Disclaimer: Okay, we should very well know this by now. Um, not much to say, enjoy and review! Love y'all!  
  
Everlasting Road ch. 29  
  
When the small caravan finally reached the main province of the area, the elves were taken aback by what they saw. Compared to this, Legolas' homecoming had been nothing. Probably every dwarf within the area had been gathered, and great cheers greeted them. Gimli was an undisputed hero to them all, and he accepted the praise with dwarf-like grace.  
  
Gloin was the first to approach the group, and Gimli bowed down to him. Gloin only laughed and raised his son to give him a hearty embrace. He then turned to Legolas and bowed himself. "I have heard many stories of you, and I hail to you fair Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas felt slightly embarrassed. Gloin had been one of the dwarves held captive by his father, and he felt like an apology was due. If anything, he should be bowing to Gloin. "I only hope that my friendship with Gimli and the consequent dwarves can be enough to settle any past disputes. If there is anything more that is desired, let me know and I will see it done," Legolas spoke as humbly as possible.  
  
Gloin looked Legolas in the eye, a knowing glint in them. He was very old for a dwarf and wise. "The worth of mithrail is not judged by the mountain it comes from," was all he said. Legolas smiled and bowed, they both understood where the other was coming from and it seemed peace would stand.  
  
During all of these, Liria stood a bit uncomfortably. The dwarves were not paying much attention to her, to her liking, but she had a feeling a question might be raised about her. And then it would be up to Gimli to defend her again. She did not feel that might be a wise thing to do after he had already done so, asking for it twice in one day might seem like too much.  
  
But her worries proved to be for naught, and everybody turned to walk into the heart of the dwarf city, where a huge feast was readily being prepared. Out of respect for Gimli's guests, it was being held in an open field rather than in one of their fine caves. Legolas breathed a mental sigh of relief at this, he was not sure if he would be able to handle any more caves, he had had enough for his long lifetime.  
  
In no time at all, the sturdy and fast-working dwarves had the food readied and everybody seated accordingly. Gloin and Gimli sat at the head of a make-shift table, with Legolas seated next to Gimli and Liria next to him. Liria felt like she was out in the open, but again no more attention than was necessary was given to her, and she was satisfied. As long as Legolas was next to her, she would be alright.  
  
In the midst of all the red meat, bread, and endless amounts of beer, which the elves kindly refused in favor of water, Liria found herself wondering at those around her. She had been instilled with the elvish prejudice against dwarves ever since she could remember, thus she had never actually bothered with them. But here, they seemed to take on a totally different light. The mountain they used and resided in did not look any the worse for the wear. In fact, it looked more healthy than it might be, for dwarves took special care to fortify foundations and cater to weak parts. They conversed and joked about in raucous voices, but there was much humor in them. And there were actually trees and other plant-life within their territory. She had heard that dwarves despised living things and cut them down recklessly.  
  
By the end of the meal, Liria had grown especially silent, intently listening to and gazing at the dwarves. Legolas noticed her silence and glanced at her. She was staring as if she had never seen dwarves before, and in a sense she had not. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You are aware that you are staring, are you not?" He laughed slightly at her abrupt shake of her head as she straightened herself and turned to face him. "Do not worry," he replied at her look, "they are different from what you have known. I use to think the same. But if you think the dwarves are interesting, you have yet to meet the small hobbits. Now that is a merry race."  
  
Liria smiled, "I shall look forward to meeting them, then. For it seems that my former knowledge warrants nothing." She looked back at the dwarves assembled about them and tried to picture the hobbits Legolas had spoke so much of. She knew them to be smaller than dwarves and lighter, but that was as far as she could go. Legolas' favorite description of them were smaller versions of elves with curly hair.  
  
Liria suddenly found herself looking at Gimli. He was speaking with his father, and they both burst out into loud laughter. Gimli looked over while laughing and caught Liria watching him. He sobered slightly. Liria found herself smiling a little at Gimli, and his grin broadened before turning back to his father.  
  
The feast was over, and Liria and Legolas wandered about by themselves. The dwarves had retired to the caves, and Legolas had informed Gimli that they would stay outside for the night. He had not seemed to mind, and Legolas knew that he had catching up to do with his father.  
  
"Do you feel any different?" Legolas broke a long silence.  
  
Liria paused in her step, "What do you mean?"  
  
Legolas stopped to face her. "You know what I mean. The dwarves, you feel differently towards them now. You cannot deny that to me, I know you better than you think, and as I said before, I went through the same thing. Only that was on elvish land without a multitude of dwarves. I suspect it might be overwhelming for you."  
  
Liria thought a moment before answering. "I do feel differently, but at the same time, I am hesitant to throw all of my faiths away. But from what I have seen, I think that it might not be such a bad thing to do. Gimli and I have had our difficulties in the past, but now I see that the fault could have been mine."  
  
Legolas held up a hand to stop her. "I did not mean that you should feel guilty or responsible for the past. I know both of you, and believe me when I say that the feud was valid on both sides. You do not have to assume all responsibility in order to feel differently towards Gimli, or any dwarf. Just listen to the trees and life around you."  
  
Liria was puzzled by his last statement, "What? What does listening to the life have to do with the dwarves."  
  
"Just trust me and listen," replied Legolas, and then fell silent. Liria did as he suggested, and cleared her mind from all other thoughts. She took in the feel of the trees and grass around her, and listened to the small cries and callings of various animals. But on top of all that, there was a continuous thrumming running through it all. The strong, untainted thrum of life, the same strain that could be heard in the deep of any forest. Liria closed her eyes, and was reminded of the glade in Fangorn, the pure life that was found there was the same here.  
  
"It feels like Fangorn," she whispered, voicing her thoughts and breaking the silence. She turned to face Legolas, and his blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. Liria knew that her own were the deep shade of green that mirrored the forests.  
  
"Because it is the same life," Legolas replied softly, "it is said that dwarves destroy life and devastate the earth, in elf folklore that is. But it is not true, they nourish life in their own way, and find beauty in things that others would discard. All life is the same, and every noble creature takes care to make sure it stays that way."  
  
"I understand," Liria answered, looking out over the trees and then back at the mountain towering over them. She turned back to Legolas and smiled, and he smiled back as he reached out to draw her closer. 


	30. ch. #30

Everlasting Road: ch. 30  
  
Three days passed in the dwarf city, and the companions were ready to move on. Once again, the entire population of dwarves had turned out to bid them all farewell. It was another raucous affair, and though it was natural to the dwarves, the two elves still felt astonished by it all. Gimli had announced their return to Gondor to aid the new King Elessar. Once they had reached Gondor, Gimli would send back word and some of the finest craftsmen would go as well. Gimli remembered promising Aragorn that he would help rebuild the city and make it even stronger, nobody could beat the dwarves at rebuilding and fortifying.  
  
Amidst all the cheers and colorful decorations, the three set out once again. Gimli held himself more proudly than ever, being treated as a hero worked well with him. Legolas teased him over this, proclaiming that Gimli would become too big for his own beard.  
  
To which Gimli solemnly replied, "Beards grow, master elf." This set them off laughing and they exchanged more banter.  
  
Liria followed silently. She was not angry or upset, merely did not want to get in the way of their merriment. Legolas had noticed a change come over her in the three days' time. She seemed to become more aware of the land all about her, and she had befriended some of the lady dwarves. She wore now a necklace made of thin silver with a large rose-colored crystal on it, a parting gift from the dwarves. And there had been no feuds between Liria and Gimli, a big feat for three days.  
  
Gimli sensed a change as well, but he had yet to fully forgive Liria. She had caused him physical harm, but even worse, she had come between him and Legolas. The mental anguish surpassed the physical. But she appeared as though she was trying, leaving Legolas and Gimli time to be alone and being civil when she was around. It was no longer a competition for Legolas' attentions. He in turn did not become angry when Legolas and Liria wanted to be alone. If anything, he had more faith in Legolas, and knew his friend would not abandon him, as much as Liria might try.  
  
In seemingly no time, though in actuality a week had passed, the trio came to the gates of Gondor. It looked a lot different since when they had left. Reparations were already being made, and life teemed all throughout the city. There was no longer a desolate cloud hung over it.  
  
Guards reported the trio's presence, and Aragorn himself came to the gate to let them in. He greeted both Legolas and Gimli with an embrace. "My friends have returned as I thought they would. Your services are no lesser than when the Fellowship rode together." He smiled at them both.  
  
"We have come to aid you for as long as you are King," Legolas replied.  
  
"That is very good to hear. For although there will be no more times of war, the Valar willing, I would still like to have two of my dearest friends at my side. Together, we will make Gondor more glorious than it has ever stood." Aragorn was sincere in his excitement. When he was through, he noticed Liria for the first time. "And who is this fair elf- maiden?"  
  
Liria bowed her head before answering. "I am Liria of Mirkwood, and would like to help where I can. Your reputation preceeds you, and I would be most willing to give you my allegiance."  
  
Aragorn looked faintly amused and was about to say something when Legolas cut in. "She is also of dear value to me."  
  
Aragorn looked surprised, but tried to mask it. He knew of Legolas and Gimli's extraordinary bond, and had a feeling that this had probably caused a problem. At the moment, however, all seemed well. It was then that he felt a presence behind him and turned with a smile. Arwen was coming up to them.  
  
She stopped and smiled at them, "Am I to assume that we now have help when we need it the most?"  
  
Legolas and Gimli bowed slightly, "Of course, my lady. The ring may be gone, but the bonds of the Fellowship are too strong to deny," Legolas told her.  
  
Arwen smiled again, "As to be expected. I hope that the combination of your strengths give Gondor what it needs to become great once again." With that said, she turned to Aragorn, "I hate to interrupt this joyful reunion, but you are sorely needed." With an explanation to the others, "He left in the middle of a meeting to greet you."  
  
With a final embrace to Gimli and Legolas, Aragorn turned and hurried back to the meeting. Arwen stayed behind to escort them to guest houses. "There will be a feast later tonight," she informed them, "Aragorn has been anticipating your return and has had the kitchens on alert for about a week. He will give them the go-ahead and announce the feast to all."  
  
She left them after seeing they were made comfortable. "Another feast," Liria commented when she was gone.  
  
"But we shall never tire of them," was Gimli's immediate reply. Liria laughed slightly, and Gimli smiled.  
  
"It seems that our travels are finally over," Legolas said absent- mindedly.  
  
"Do not jinx anything," Gimli warned. The last time Legolas had insisted the danger was over, Gimli had almost been shot. "And I believe that there is more yet in store for us, though nothing may ever compare to the War of the Ring."  
  
"May that be the truth," Legolas replied, "I think we will like our new life here, helping a friend."  
  
"Speaking of that, I have to see to a messenger to tell some of my kin to come and help rebuild." Gimli turned and left the small house.  
  
Legolas looked at Liria, "Will you be happy here?"  
  
"As long as you remain," she answered. Legolas came to her and embraced her, his mouth finding hers. They remained that way for some time, until Legolas realized that tears were sliding down Liria's cheeks. He broke away astonished.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked somewhat frantically.  
  
"I cannot stay," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Legolas was very confused, "but you said you would like to remain here."  
  
"But I cannot," she answered, and Legolas grew more perplexed, "this has to be my reparation for Gimli. You and he need to be together for as long as possible, and as long as I am here, this will not happen. Plus there is Aragorn to contend with. He is a very noble man and he too needs to have time with the closest of his companions. These are strange and new times and you all need to work together to get through this." Legolas tried to voice a denial, but she stopped him. "We are elves, we have all the time in the world to be together, Aragorn and Gimli do not."  
  
"What are you saying?" Legolas asked quietly, though he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"I will pass into the Havens," came her heavy response.  
  
"No," Legolas pleaded with her, "I need you here with me now. You cannot leave me."  
  
"I am not leaving you," Liria insisted, her voice suddenly firm, "I am merely waiting for you. And trust me that I will wait, for as long as it takes, I will wait for you. Every day will seem like a year, but I will wait. This is my penance to Gimli, yet I know that you will join me, and then nothing will keep us apart."  
  
Legolas saw her logic, yet that did not make the situation any easier. He found he was having difficulty breathing.  
  
Liria swept her hand over his forehead and cupped the side of his face so that he had to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were the deepest green imaginable, the color reserved for Legolas, "You have become my heart, and your desires are mine. Stay with your companions for as long as possible, they need you more than I right now. I can afford to wait for you."  
  
Legolas shook his head, tears starting to fill his eyes. He grabbed the hand that held his face and kissed it feverishly. "You do not have to go. Everything is finally starting to work together. We can all work together."  
  
Liria slowly pulled her hand away. "It would only be a matter of time before problems arose again, and then you would have to go through all that anguish again. I do not want to risk that. This is the best I can offer you, time to enjoy your dear friends company without fear. And then we can be together again, I promise you that." Their hands remained joined, and they stood in place for a moment, Liria's eyes pained but resolved, Legolas striving to maintain his composure.  
  
"It will be for the best," Liria insisted quietly, "you will recognize that. We have known each other our whole lives, a few more years will not make a difference," she started to pull away, "I have to see to arrangements for my departure."  
  
They separated and Liria turned slowly. Before she had turned all the way, she whirled back around and embraced Legolas with such force he had to catch his breath. She kissed him, deeply and passionately, and he was more than eager to comply. When Liria finally pulled away, she buried her face in his chest, and his arms tightened even more around her.  
  
"It will only be a little while," she whispered in his chest, but it was more to herself than to him. She pulled away again, and this time walked out of the door. Legolas remained behind, taking deep breaths to calm himself. It was not as if he would never see her again, he continually reminded himself, but it did not take any of the pain away.  
  
Gimli came back through the door, and he stopped uncertainly when he saw Legolas. The Elf Prince was standing still in the middle of the room, his hands at his sides, his gaze locked on the floor. "Legolas?" Gimli questioned uncertainly. There was no response.  
  
"Legolas," Gimli said louder, and Legolas' head snapped up. He looked surprised as if he had not even noticed him come in. "Legolas, Aragorn has summoned us to the meeting. He needs our assistance right now."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. "Yes," he said slowly, "Aragorn needs us." And he followed Gimli out of the door.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I actually finished! Many thanks to my continual reviewers, you kept me going! As for the story, the notes in the book after the Lord of the Rings says that Legolas and Gimli returned to help Aragorn with other elves and dwarves to rebuild and make a new nation, so this story fits right in, it could have happened. After Aragorn dies, Legolas and Gimli both pass over into the Havens. There is also much controversy regarding Gimli in the Havens, and it is said that he used the favor of Galadriel to get in. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. 


End file.
